


Control

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, High School, Kidnapping, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Manga & Anime, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Skipping Class, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: {Yandere!Classmate x Reader}Yacer Sho, a foreign exchange student at your school, takes an instant liking to you, even if your desks are far apart, and your relationship is nothing more than pair-ups by the teacher, occasionally bumping into each other in the hallways, or making accidental eye contact when staring off into nothingness. Something in Yacer made his mind made up, he was going to keep you. And he didn't care who he'd have to break, torture, or even kill. His mind was made up, you were going to be his, whether you liked it or not.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Reader & Other(s), Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this story on Quotev back in 2016. My writing has definitely changed a lot since then, but just in case I ever lose my profile on Quotev, I wanted to transfer this story onto Archive of our Own. I'll edit the story sooner or later so that there's little to no plot-holes, but this is the finished product.

You sluggishly walked into your first class, your heavy backpack practically weighing you down. The bag was filled with many books from different classes, not to mention your lunch which was very likely getting squished because of the hardcover books. Sighing, you plop into your seat and get out your pencil, along with the homework you had done the night before. Classmates next to you chatted amongst themselves, obviously the popular kids due to how many people were in that group. While sitting, you eavesdrop on some students talking, now knowing a new foreign exchange student from another country was going to now attend this school, and even better, was single.  
  
Though they didn't know his name or what he looked like, they were still interested in him relationship wise. It ticked you off that those few students only cared about him for popularity along with being a girlfriend or even a boyfriend to him.  
You had wanted to become his friend. After all, he was coming from a very different country with no one as his friend, and since you seemed like the only person with common decency left, you were going to be the first person to introduce yourself to him. You promised yourself that. As the first bell rang meaning class had truly started, the teacher walked inside and smiled.  
  
"Good morning class. Now, you may already know, but we are taking in a foreign exchange student named Yacer Sho. He's coming all the way from Japan and can speak very little English, so please do not agitate him, do not make fun of him, and don't make him do things that would seem uncomfortable. Understand?"

The class gave out a very bored "Yes", but it seems that answer was good enough for the teacher. She/He walked over to the whiteboard and started writing things down for the lesson, but it was soon cut short when a soft knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Ah, that must be him." the teacher said, walking to the door. The class anxiously awaited the arrival of Yacer, their new classmate, and to be honest, you couldn't wait either. Your e/c eyes scanned the classroom for any empty seats, one of which being in the back of the room, next to a long time friend whom you knew as Joseph Carters. As the teacher opened the door, a shy boy stepped inside while fixing his dark blue rain-jacket. His blue eyes caught your gaze, a slight blush erupting on your cheeks The awkwardness of the whole situation made you avoid his own gaze, as did he. Yacer chuckled, knowing he had made you blush, but he shook away his laughter by fixing his glasses and clearing his throat.  
  
With no expression at all, he stands next to the teacher and inspects the room. Yacer didn't seem very confused, more like excited of his new surroundings. He seemed to be scanning the classroom like a hawk, no one's eyes left evaded. Running a hand through his dyed dark pink hair, he allows the teacher to introduce him so that he didn't have to. "Everyone, this is Yacer Sho. Yacer, would you like to say anything to the class?"  
  
Yacer stared at the teacher for a moment, trying to decipher what he had said, then realized what he meant and nodded. Looking towards the classroom, Yacer stares right at you, as if you are the only one he's giving an introduction to. Struggling for words, he twiddles his thumbs and tries, "H-Hello, my name is... erm, Yacer Sho. I c-come from Nagoya, Japan. It's a very large city that houses many people that I've loved. Now that I'm here in this new place, I will try to feel the same, a-although it may or may not take a long time. Thank you for l-listening, I s-shall take my seat."  
  
With a small, polite bow, he walks past the confused faces of his new classmates, then his gaze had yet again turned to you. He seemed to be scrutinizing you, Yacer's blue eyes practically scorching themselves into your soul. It terrified you. His interest in you seemed... too friendly. It was if Yacer thought he knew you for a long time, but never talked, and you weren't sure, but Yacer's expression was lustful and longing. As if thinking he'd never get to his seat, Yacer turns away without a word, sits in his chair and gets out his book. Catching a glimpse at him, it seems that he too was watching you just as you were, inspecting what kind of expression you were making. To your surprise, your lips will still curled into a small smile.  
  
As soon as both of your eyes met again, his blue ones evaded yours and looked down at his books with a smile as well. You weren't in love with Yacer, but the way he smiled at you seemed both friendly and intentional. Yacer must have been hoping to make you smile back, filling you with both awkwardness and emotions you never really felt with another person. Though it did not confuse you. Instead, you felt overwrought knowing that a new student who you didn't even say hello to was already making your heart flutter. Sighing, you empty your mind of those thoughts and work on the task at hand. Education was the top priority.

* * *

Yacer watched you with attentive eyes, his hands unmoving when he was supposed to be taking notes, everyone else's pencils flying whereas Yacer's was merely held in his hand, occasionally swinging around if he was bored. The way your lead pencil hit the notebook and furiously wrote what the teacher had instructed, a glazed look in your eyes if you found something boring or dull, and your shoe tapped on the tile flooring, creating a thump sound over and over in the process made Yacer even more interested and distracted him from his work.  
  
Though Yacer hadn't noticed his longing stare, the teacher certainly did when he/she turned around, their eye almost twitching in annoyance. "Mr. Sho, would you be so kind as to stand up and read off the notes you have to the class? After all, it seemed you were paying attention." He cursed in his mind as he heard the class giggle amongst themselves. Doing as the teacher told, he stood up and held his book. He only wrote three or four sentences, whereas he was supposed to have at least a whole lessons worth. "U-Um, when the clock strikes on this fine hour, I think to myself, why not ask, where does the wasted time go? It all ends up-"  
  
"Mr. Sho, may I stop you there please?"

The teacher continued, crossing their arms. Nodding, Yacer replies, "Y-Yes, ma'am/sir. What is it?" "Well, for one thing that isn't even what we're writing. That is a totally different subject you have written down. That's poetry. I'll let you off with a warning since this is your first day, but don't let it happen again. You'll have to get the notes from Joseph. The boy sitting next to you. Alright?"  
  
Yacer sighs, annoyed by their sweet talk after being given a lecture, and the amount of eyes on him. It made Yacer uncomfortable. "Yes. I understand." Then sits back down. As the teacher starts the lecture yet again, Joseph, the boy he sat next to, allowed Yacer to borrow his notebook while he wrote on a separate sheet of paper. Looking back at you, you were still writing the notes, obviously knowing what you were doing. If he had to get in trouble, not do work, or even make an idiot of himself, would you notice him more often? But what if he did good, would you still acknowledge him then? Even if he was just another classmate in this big classroom, his mere existence nothing more than a speck and his life is meaningless?  
  
Yacer had yet another existential crisis, contemplating reality and wondering if humans were the only life forms in the solar system, resulting in Yacer to not write anything once again. "Fuck..." he grumbled, his soft voice heard by few, but they didn't care. They felt the same way. Looking at you yet again, your notes were being put away. All around Yacer, notes were being put away. Looking at the clock, it seemed class was almost over in less than a minute. Yacer contemplated whether or not to walk over to you and ask your name, but the bell had already rung and everyone, including you, sat  
  
Yacer, now alone in the classroom besides the teacher, sneers, grabs his bag, and angrily goes to his next class. Why didn't you care to notice? Now he has to redo the notes after crumpling them up when he was angry, but in hindsight, should he ask you for the rest of them. After all, it was technically _your_ fault that you weren't looking over at the frantic boy, his blue eyes widened in excitement, knowing he may or may not could've gotten your attention.  
  
Walking into his next class, he surprisingly saw you sitting in a seat, then looked over at the teacher. "Hello, my name is Yacer Sho. I am a um... new student." Walking over, the teacher eyed him up and down, then asked for his classroom schedule. Overlooking it, the teacher chuckles and hands it back. "Not to be rude, but this isn't your class. It's the one right next door to it. What, did you accidentally follow someone here?" Shuffling, Yacer replies, "I guess I did. I'm uh... sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Before the teacher could say it was no bother, Yacer grabbed the paper and started to leave the classroom, then immediately went into the different one. There sat Joseph, Yacer's luck beginning to turn. Joseph waved him to an empty seat so they could be next to each other. "Um, excuse me? Joseph?" he asks, walking over. "What is it?" "Can I borrow your notes and then bring them back? If you would be so kind." "That's all? Sure, here. Just take 'em. I don't study them anyway." With a gentle smile, Yacer nods and reads over the notes. The notes from class were covered in poorly drawn doodles making Yacer look up at his new friend. "You were distracted in class too?" Curling his lips into a smile, "Oh, I see we have a new student!" the teacher exclaimed, rejoiced at his sudden appearance. Yacer's smile wavers as he turns towards the teacher.  
  
"Yes, that is me." After getting out his notebook and pencil, Yacer once again thinks of you. He doesn't even know your name, and yet he feels like he's known you all his life. His eyes twinkle, and even a smile curls on his lips. All because of you. There had to be some way to get your attention, anything would suffice. But first of all, he wanted to know your name. Even if it meant following you around, at a safe distance of course.


	2. The Bully

It was a hassle, but Yacer had successfully spent his entire day trying to find you. The seemingly endless struggle of merely getting your attention, pretending to bump into you just to hear you apologize and respond back with a smile, then walking off to his next class while occasionally talking a few head turns in your direction. Lunch had soon rolled around, Yacer more than happy getting to eat, as well as possibly sitting next to you at a lunch table. As he walked down the halls, his hands in his pockets and eyes looking down at the ground, his thoughts were interrupted by a girl grunting in pain.  
  
The wall thumped as something was repeatedly slammed against it, alerting Yacer and looks around the barren corner. A teen, about the age of seventeen, male to be exact, had his strong, muscular arms on the shoulders of a girl, her h/c hair covering her face. To Yacer's horror the male had moved the hair out of her face, his own black hair brushing against her own. It was you. Tears rolled down your cheeks as the male had started petting the back of your head where the wall had hit against it, his sick twisted smile enraging Yacer. "Hey!" he yelled, not able to take your abuse anymore. After seeing Yacer, the teen, still holding onto your cheeks, asked, "What do you want!?"  
  
"Let. Her. Go. Now. You have no business hurting an innocent girl. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment?" The black haired male tilted his head, chuckled, then let go of you, resulting in Yacer to motion with his hand for you to run. Understanding, you grab your bag and sprint down the hallway, hopefully finding the Health office in the chaos or an adult to stop the fight.  
  
All the while, Yacer and the teen were circling each other, enmity shown in both theirs and other people's faces as they walked by, rolling their eyes knowing that there was yet again a fight. Some started to group up ready for some action, making Yacer smirk as he saw about five students group up behind him. "What you want, little man? A challenge? Just cause I was just roughhousing a little with Y/n? Haha, stop being such a killjoy." "Why were you doing that to her? What had she done to deserve such... such... indecency?! What would it take? _"_ The male ran a hand through his jet black hair, a smile curling onto his lips as he walked towards Yacer with the same intent as he did to you. "If you beat me in this fight, I'll leave Y/n alone. She and I have had quarrels, it's no big deal."   
  
Slamming Yacer into a wall, resulting in a grunt from the purple haired boy, his blue eyes widened in both surprise and fear, a fist being plummeted into his face over and over. Though it hurt like hell, Yacer thought it was worth it, knowing that if he hadn't shown up sooner it would've been you with a black eye instead of him. Coughing up blood, Yacer's face was both bloody and bruised for the pain became too much to bear and he eventually couldn't stand on his own. Falling onto the floor with a heave, Osamu was now able to now kick him in the gut. As if the abuse was never going to end, you surprisingly came back with your backpack being swung in the air and hit him dead in the head, the heavy books creating a type of weapon and making the man fall onto the floor while holding his head in pain. The group of kids that were watching the fight yelled and started cheering. They disbanded after seeing Osamu look at them while he was disoriented.  
  
Meanwhile, in Yacer's daze, you grab his hand and run down the hallway, your backpack flying everywhere while running. You had come back and helped him? Why? You never noticed him before, let alone talked to him, so why now? Was it because you felt bad and decided to help, knowing he'd never win in a fight? While in his thoughts, he had soon realized that his breath was turning heavy, then suddenly collapsed onto the ground. His legs felt heavy and almost like jello. Whenever you tried to help him stand, he just kept falling onto the floor on his knees. Breathless, he attempts to sit up, ultimately getting hurt in the process and groaning in pain. "I'm sorry!" you exclaim, trying to help him up.  
  
The male came from around the corner pressing a hand against his bleeding head where the backpack hit it, and when noticing both you and him, he sneered and started to sprint like an Olympic runner. Gasping, you take Yacer's hand and force him to stand up, then pull him along your side as he struggled to breath. The kicks and punches that were brought upon Yacer affected his breathing. Fermentation was occurring, his side burning and lungs practically begging for air. But you didn't care, you just wanted to get away before anymore harm was done to you and Yacer.  
  
"Where should we hide?" you ask, still holding his hand. Yacer, struggling for words, gasped in air and pointed towards the hallway, not wanting you to hide. He wanted you to continue running, hoping to find help. Understanding, you run once again and try to make a conversation. "Hey, aren't you Yacer from one of my classes?" "I-I think we should f-focus on more important matters at hand, like running if you don't mind but um... What's your name?" Looking over your shoulder, you smile and exclaim, "Hm? Oh, my name is Y/n L/n! Oh, and by the way, hello!" Yacer coughs in recognition.  
  
Sneering, Yacer looks over his own shoulder, seeing the black haired male running faster since both you and Yacer were growing tired. Noticing a teacher, you try to gasp and pull the teen over to the adult. "Excuse me, Mr. Anderson, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Of course, but, why are you and Yacer breathless?" "Get back over here!" the teen yelled, alerting you and attempted to get out of the way just as he sent a punch to your face. Yacer blocked his attack by grabbing it midair, then lunged at the black haired male wanting to hurt you and got his revenge by kicking the teen in the gut. He sent him flying against the wall and fell to the floor with a grunt. Yacer, breathless more than ever, turned with a smile on his face, eyes blurry and posture hunched. The floor seemed to get more and more close, and he fainted.

* * *

"Yacer! Yacer! Wake up!" you whisper, your hand against his cheek. His eyes were still closed, his glasses lying next to him on the nurse's bed, and both his and yours bruises tended to by being given ice. "Ms. L/n, please go to class. He'll wake up soon enough." "No. I want to apologize. I'm the one that didn't help him sooner." The nurse gave up once again, considering that you responded only if she said _Go to class_ but all you did was say no or shake your head. In the past hour, your sentence was the only response she could get out of you. "Alright I guess." she states, tending to someone else. Petting his purple hair, you rub your bruises that were slowly forming on your neck.  
  
"Where had you learned to fight like that? Did you learn it back in Japan or something?" you mumble, but as you noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out his pocket, curiosity got the better of you and took it, slowly opening it. It stated every place you've been to in the school as of today, Yacer pointing out every class you had. The language class you took, your math class, how long it took to get to your elective class, Science, P.E., then finally English. Yacer Sho wasn't just following you, no, but more or less making sure where you were at all times, but what was on the back of the binder paper shocked you even more. There was a detailed drawing of the class he shared with you, everyone's heads and faces perfect, their expressions accurate enough to the real ones. 

It would've been a very beautiful sketch, but what made you uneasy was the fact that everyone had a arrow pointing from their head to a kanji mark that you couldn't understand, but you could care less. Around your sketch's body was a circle, many arrows pointing to you then pointing to English words. As you read the words, it shocked you to the core. "She's mine?" you whisper, perplexed. At that moment, a hand gripped your wrist, but it wasn't Yacer angered that you looked at the paper. It was Osamu Keichi, the bully who was hurt by Yacer in the first place. And he was not happy at all.


	3. Walking Home

"What was his problem?!" Osamu demands, his deep voice echoing in the small room. You struggle in his tight grip, but in the process ended up bringing him down on top of you. Scared, you struggle even more, but the nurse luckily showed up and saw the scene. Narrowing her eyes, the nurse grabs Osamu, wanting him to get off you, and with a heave manages to throw him to the side, surprising you with her strength. "If you're well enough to bring down a girl, then you should go to class!" Getting up, the black haired male fixed his tie, then started to leave, but not before looking over at you and Yacer first.  
  
He kicked the chair next to the door before he left, trying to make a statement but failing to do so, making the nurse roll her eyes and look back at you. "Are you alright? I honestly dont know what that boys problem is. I thought he was a goody-two-shoes. Oh well. If you want to go to class too if you want, Y/n." Taking one last look at Yacer, it seemed he wouldnt wake up for another few hours, so you decided to go to class. There was one thing you hadn't put back however. The paper with the drawing of the class and the list of places you've been. You wanted to investigate his obsession.

* * *

Yacer Sho awoke from the loud bell signifying that it was the end of school, then sat up and saw that everything was blurry. Trying to find his glasses, he felt the hem and picked it up, placing it on. The nurse saw him, smiled, then came to his side. "Well, look at who's finally awake? You managed to bring down Osamu and ended up fainting in the process. Glad to see you're doing well."  
  
Ignoring her, he put a hand to his head, the pulsing headache making him wince. Remembering you, Yacer quickly grabbed his bag and grasped the door handle, ripping the door open. "I have to get home. Thank you for your help." he states, starting to jog down the hall. Ignoring the protests of the school nurse, saying that he couldn't run with a headache like his, but he didn't care.  
  
Yacer had to find you and fast. Stopping at the front doors of the school, he noticed that it was pouring down rain. Students and adults wanting to get home were stuck in what seemed to be strong winds and heavy rain. Just a few hours ago it was partly cloudy, but now a storm rolled in without warning. Pulling his hood over his head and watching other students pass through the doors to get home, he felt the pocket where his paper was kept, but after feeling nothing, his smile turned to shock and stopped dead in the emptying hallway, the people still in their lockers giving him perplexed looks. People were pushing past him as he threw his hands into every pocket he owned, but couldn't feel a paper. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I lost it?!" Feeling every pocket again, checking every thing in his backpack, it was concluded that he had indeed lost the paper. "No, I hadn't memorized it yet..." he whispered, putting back on his backpack. But that's when something so simple, yet so possible that he had froze in place after his realization.  
  
Had you discovered it? It was the only explanation. You were around him when he was unconscious, so it was a possibility that you found the paper in the pocket, then took it with you. Cursing yet again, he shrugged off the feeling of foreboding that could possibly unfold with the paper now in your grasp. Yacer ran out of the school and felt the raindrops on his face. The town got so cold when it rained, and with strong winds throwing his hoodie off his head, it didn't help much. He inspects the crowds and groups of people to find you, steal the paper back, then thank you for staying with him. Though Yacer was angry that you took the paper, it was concluded that you were with him in the nurses office, so he knew you cared from him at least.  
  
His pulsing headache started up again as he ran, the bump on his head hurting, and dizziness kicked in, resulting in accidentally bumping into a guy, to which he only looked at him for a moment and apologized before walking away. "Y/n, where are you?" he asks himself, gazing at the many people in front of the school. At that very moment, almost unbelievably, you were seen walking down the sidewalk listening to music using earbuds, about to cross the street. In your hands was the paper, inspecting it. Gasping, Yacer started running, disregarding the stares he had gotten, then as he reached you, his cold hand gripped your wrist, making you jump.  
  
Turning to look at him, your e/c eyes were widened in surprise, Yacer's heart skipping a beat as your terrified expression was replaced with an awkward smile while pulling away. Taking the earbuds out of your ears, which resulted in Yacer now knowing that even if he called for you, you wouldn't be able to hear him. Putting the music on pause and shoving your phone back into your pocket, you looked the purple haired boy up and down before asking, "Oh, Yacer, how are you feeling? Did the nurse say anything as to why you fainted?" Eyeing the paper that was in your grasp, the only thing he replied was, "Fine. It was from running too much. Osamu had also beat me up so I believe my body was weak."  
  
You seemed to have gotten the memo as your eyes followed his, noticing the paper in your hand. "Your paper? Sorry, I was just being suspicious and took it. You don't mind right? I'll give it back, I promise, but is it alright if I ask you something?" Breaking out of his trance, he tried to comprehend what you had said, but then nodded. "Go ahead, Y/n. Nodding once, you looked over the paper and showed him the drawing of the class. All of the faces were scribbled out, excluding yours, there was merely a circle with the English words, "She's mine" messily written down.  
  
"You see, when I was overlooking this drawing, you had gotten everything drawn perfectly, but then you went and messed up everyone's faces and wrote a kanji mark which I don't understand. But upon further inspection, the kanji mark is the same word over and over again with every student, except for me. Mine says "She's mine" and I want you to tell me why I'm more important than everyone else!"  
  
Yacer Sho attempted to come up with an excuse, but couldn't fit the words together. Instead, he had stupidly spoke in his native tongue, the Japanese words and phrases spilling out of him like a cup full of water being tipped over, the contents falling. "Okay, okay, slow down. I don't know what you're saying, just tell me the truth. Why did you draw the class?"  
  
Gulping, Yacer came up with the best lie he could come up, and in his mind, he actually thought it was a good one.  
  
"W-Well, um, I had tried to d-draw the class to try and u-understand where I sat, that's why I put so much detail into the drawing. Also, the reason why I m-messed up everybody's faces was because I d-didn't have enough time to put much detail into them and ended up _butchering_ their faces. The kanji mark means _redraw,_ and the reason there's a circle around you with the words _She's mine_ is because um... it's b-because... you're my only f-friend! Yeah! You see, I can't really... write words that easily yet and well, _She's mine_ were the only words I was able to come up with at the time. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."  
  
Shrugging off his apology, you wave your hand to show that it was alright. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I put too much thought into this picture. Here you go." you say, handing it back." Before Yacer could even touch it, fog overhead soon turns to dark clouds, and little droplets of water fall from the sky, getting the paper wet in the process.  
  
"Give me that!" Yacer exclaims, whisking the paper out of your hands and shoving it into his pocket. "Oh, u-um... sorry." Staring up into the sky, you shield your eyes from the raindrops and say, "The rain will get harder soon. Do you have an umbrella?" Yacer Sho hadn't learned the word yet, resulting in him making a very strange sounding, "Umbrella" coming out as "Umbrera", resulting in you laughing whenever he repeated the word in the dialect he pronounced it as.  
  
"Haha, no, Yacer, umbrella!" Looking up at you with innocent blue eyes, he saw you shaking the large umbrella made for harsh weather like this. By the looks of it, the umbrella could fit two people. "I hope it doesn't go inside out because of the wind. It's really-" A sudden gust made Yacer's hoodie fly off and your hair started flying in every direction possible. Holding the umbrella tighter, you motion with your hand for Yacer to get under it.  
  
At the gesture, Yacer blushed and turned away, his hair blowing in the wind that had been brought by the sudden storm. "U-Um, thank you but I have a hood on my jacket." Lifting the hood over his head, he uses his right hand to search his pockets for the paper he needed. It was luckily in his jacket. "See?" asks, pointing at the blue hood.  
  
"Oh come on! Sure, it'll keep you dry, but are you walking home? If you're walking home that hood will do no good when there's a downpour. Plus, when the wind acts up like it did just now, that hood will blow right off. Trust me, that's why I always use umbrellas." Yacer couldn't help but laugh at your bad luck, his laughter seeming to cause even more rain to fall.  
  
By this time, you were right, the hood was not going to protect Yacer from the heavy rain, so as droplets fell, he huddled next to you underneath the umbrella and hugged your arm, his blush unfading. He was not smiling, now Yacer was mad. With the rain being as heavy as it was, there was no way for Yacer to walk home with just a light jacket covering him. He had no choice but to share the umbrella unless he wanted to get soaked.  
  
This made you smile as Yacer released his grip on you, his blue eyes looking elsewhere. "Ready to go?" you ask suddenly, your smile unfading. Yacer only nodded, then walked down the sidewalk with you at his side. There was the occasional brushing of arms, but both you and Yacer thought nothing of it. A conversation was not being held as well.  
  
The rain continued to fall onto the top of the umbrella, luckily braving against the wind that could just as easily make it blow away. Yacer noticed that the leaves on trees were starting to fall off, along with them turning orange, making him gasp in surprise. "It is almost Autumn." he states, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Yep! Autumn also has Halloween! Is Autumn your favorite season?" Yacer nods in excitement, his eyes lighting up at seeing the park in the distance. "Should we take a break in the park?" he asks, pointing forward. He gets his hand wet in the process. "Um, well, my feet are wet and cold... Plus, isn't there no way of finding a place to sit?"  
  
Grabbing your wrist, Yacer drags you inside the park, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "That does not stop us!" he shouts above the rain pelting against the umbrella, but at that moment, lightning had struck in the sky, making your eyes widen. The lightning strike that had struck something far away, the thunder that followed, along with Yacer's pulling and tugging at your arm, it made you stop dead in your tracks.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?! Come on!" Breaking out of the trance the lightning put you on, you hurried into the park with Yacer and huddled inside the park restroom that it kept. Breathless, you check yourself in the mirror while he cleaned his wet glasses. Your hair was soaked, along with your clothing, so you let out a groan of annoyance while searching your backpack for something to dry you off with.  
  
All the while, Yacer was shaking off the wet umbrella inside one of the stalls, and after managing to make it at least less wet, he closed it and attempted to hand it back to you. Before he could do so, he saw that you were taking off your wet shirt, but you were luckily wearing a tank top underneath.  
  
"W-What are you d-doing?" Yacer stuttered, his eyes not coming off you. "Relax. I'm cold and wet. I'll get sick." Grabbing your PE clothes that were originally going to be washed, you put on the dry shirt and go into a stall, about to put on the shorts. "Dry yourself off too, Yacer. Okay?" you order while closing the stall door. 

Yacer only nods. He tried to keep himself occupied by looking outside, but soon enough got bored, so Yacer decided to dry himself off too. He couldn't catch a cold. With a frown, Yacer takes off his blue jacket, hearing a wet crinkle inside one of the pockets.He forgot to close the zipper on the pocket, ultimately making it nothing more than a soggy paper.  
  
To Yacer's horror, he carefully took out the paper in his pocket, seeing that the pen's ink had melted, the words now being unreadable. The paper was useless now. "Dammit..." he whispers. Throwing the paper away, he leans against the wall and runs a hand through his wet hair. The stall door opened suddenly, of course it was only you, but it made Yacer jump when it suddenly opened.  
  
You stepped out in your PE clothes, though cold, they were drier than your other clothes. The shorts didn't look warm, along with the t-shirt, making Yacer scoff. He shoved his wet but warm jacket toward your cold figure, his awkwardness giving you a chuckle as you took the jacket and put it on.  
  
Hugging it close to your body, you felt warmer already, so Yacer took the perfect opportunity to put an arm around your waist and lower himself to the ground with you next to him. Remembering that you stayed with him while he was in the Nurse's Office, he blushes and whispers, the rain drowning out his words. "Thank you for staying with me today."  
  
Smiling, you nod. "Of course! I guess this is technically paying me back isn't it? I stay with you and you stay with me, huh?" Yacer only looked away. "Hm." At that moment, lightning and thunder surged through the sky yet again, making you cower in fear over the noise and light that lit up the dark room.  
  
Yacer held you, scowling at the force of nature that caused such fear. Lightning shot through the sky, the loud thunder following unnerving. You snuggled closer to Yacer, hoping he would protect you from such a force, and of course, he did so. He shielded your eyes and ears, the noise still able to be heard.  
  
"How are we going to get home in this weather?" you ask, your body shaking in the cold and fear. Standing up, Yacer looks out the door, the rain still pelting onto the earth below, but upon further inspection, the lightning was almost halfway across the town. The thunder was loud, yes, but it seemed this storm was all bark and no bite.  
  
Helping you to a standing positon, he grabs your dried clothes and gives them to you. "Put them on. We're gonna brave this storm, okay?" Looking outside, you felt anxious and excited, then ran into the stall to change your clothes. Yacer crossed his arms as he waited, he himself being as impatient as he is.  
  
As you stepped out of the stall almost as quickly as you went in, you gave Yacer his blue jacket and shoved your PE clothes into your backpack and quickly put it on. "Okay. Let's go." you say, hugging his arm. Nodding, he opens the umbrella and steps out in the rain with you at his side. The ground was muddy and wet, your dried shoes and socks getting soaked once again as you and Yacer stepped into a puddle.  
  
The thunder and lightning surged through the sky, your e/c eyes widening at the deafening sound, Yacer trying his best to push you away from the lights. It took a while, but you and Yacer managed to get away from the park and reach a convenience store by the time the rain let up to nothing but light droplets. Yacer looked down a street that was connected to the convenience store. He lived down that way.  
  
You seemed to have gotten the memo, so you smiled and waved him off. "Thank you for walking with me, Yacer. I'll see you on Monday!" As you left, Yacer measly waved and put up his hood. "Even after the perfect opportunity, she still doesn't love me." Looking over his shoulder, he see's you texting someone while walking, making his blood boil.  
  
"Who are you texting, hm? Why aren't you walking with me? I want you to. The thunder and lightning could _scare_ you again, Y/n! But nothing could ever scare you as much as me. Just you wait and see~" Smirking, he turns and walks down the sidewalk, another surge of thunder and lightning screeching and fighting in the sky, and just a few yards away, he heard your scream join the fray. It was music to his ears.


	4. Lockdown

You sped down the twisting hallways of your school, your shoes smacking against the floor and creating much unneeded noise for the current situation you were in. Tears blurred your vision, but you paid no mind and merely ran for your life. Breathlessly, you turn down another hallway, seeing that there was two ways to go.  
  
Outside onto the blacktop, or stairs that led to some other random place in the building. You chose the door to the outside, but as you pushed desperately on the door, you realized that it was locked. Angrily, you kicked it, hoping to break the glass, but it wouldn't budge. The school had bullet-proof glass. Information you had known until now.  
  
The empty hallway was unsettling and earie, almost as if it had a certain.... aura of it. This didn't seem like your average school, it seemed empty and devoid of life. You could even say that it was abandoned. After hearing a nearby door slam shut, you gasped and ran up the stairs, not wanting to go near the source of the slam.  
  
Reaching the top of the steps, you took a cautious look around the corner, only to discover that the ceiling lights were flickering on and off in an odd fashion, making the windowless hallway even more ominous as you looked around at all the closed classroom doors. Risking a look inside, you were shocked and horrified to discover dead, bloodied bodies strewn all about, their faces staring off into nothingness.  
  
Worst of all, was that you could make out a body. It was Joseph, a long time friend. Gagging, you put a hand to your mouth and managed to keep the foul tasting bile from coming out of your mouth. "Someone! Please! Let me out of this godforsaken school!" you yell at the top of your lungs, the tears blurring your vision yet again.  
  
By now, you were running in random directions and came across another door at a dead end. Giving up, you reach your hand towards the handle and grasp it, turning it in the process. Inside the classroom, there was a sight that made you scream bloody murder, but what you hadn't expected was Yacer to be standing in the middle of the room surrounded by dead, stab-ridden bodies with his back turned toward you.  
  
"Y-Yacer?! Why are you and I the only ones here? And... d-did you do this?" You knew it was an idiotic question to ask. He was holding the knife, obviously being the one who killed all the innocent students. Yacer gave a soft, psychotic chuckle, the hand which held the knife slowly rising in the air shaking furiously.  
  
The knife was dulled by all the bodies that it had been inside, and both dried and wet blood had stained the usually clear blade. His glasses were on the ground, broken and shattered next to a body. At your outburst, Yacee turns his neck to look at you, his blue eyes piercing into your soul.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" you whisper, taking a step back. By now, Yacer had turned completely around, still grasping the knife as if he never wanted to let go. "I did this for you. You are proud of me, aren't you? That I did _all_ this?!" he questions, ignoring all of your own questions. You were confused, scared, and just plain angry.  
  
"Yacer, please, tell me you didn't do this. You couldn't, you wouldn't...." Yacer laughs, taking a step towards you whereas you took another step back. Holding out his arms, he says triumphantly, "Don't you think this is obvious enough? Or should I do a demonstration?"  
  
At that moment, a random student bursts out of a classroom door and screams, noticing Yacer, the reason for all this death. The girl was injured, her arm hanging simply at her side. What made you eventually vomit was the fact her arm was connected by only a small string of flesh.   
  
The bone wasn't connected at all. The arm just hung there, flopping around when she tried to think of a direction. Yacer was already hot on her tail, his psychotic smile unwavering as he grabbed her other arm, the one that wasn't falling off, then slit her throat.  
  
Blood spewed out of the wound, and the girl had started to gag on her own blood. Yacer had let go knowing she was eventually going to die, but you wanted to help her. Running to her side, you tried to stop the bleeding, but she only fell to her knees and died.  
  
Struggling for words, tears streamed down your cheeks as you stared at her unmoving body, wondering why Yacer had done what he just did. Angered, you stomp over to Yacer and attempt to punch him. Before you could do so, he caught your fist midway and took the advantage of pulling you closer to him.  
  
"Let go of me! Why did you kill innocent people!? Please, just tell me!" Pushing you against the wall, Yacer's blue eyes were staring you down, and he used the bloodied knife to caress your cheek, resulting in some of the blood to stay there.  
  
At noticing this, Yacer licked the blood off your cheek, your short terrified breaths in sync with his moan after tasting the blood on your skin. "Hey, Y/n?" he whispers, the knife moving up and down your body. "W-What?" you reply, your eyes shut tight in fear of what he might do. He then kisses you roughly, the taste of the blood he had just licked off you still hanging on his tongue.  
  
He pressed his body against yours and closed his eyes, the knife pointed directly at your neck, ready to be used. Struggling in his grip, he gets the better of you and manages to snake his tongue into your mouth, his own tongue battling yours. It was only until he had to gasp for air to breath again. Taking his lips away from yours, he opens h's eyes and only loosens the grip very lightly.   
  
" _Wake up_." he states, making you open your eyes and stare at the purple haired boy. "Huh?" Throwing the knife onto the ground, he grabs your shoulders and shakes you violently. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The school suddenly collapses around you until it was nothing more than a black void that kept you and Yacer afloat.  
  
That too started to fall apart, the black void moving around as if trying to free both you and Yacer. The void had no floor, meaning that you were floating and Yacer was being pushed away. It was as if the black void was protecting you from him.  
  
"Y/n!" he screams at the too of his lungs, lashing a hand out. "Find me! Find the real me and tell him the dream! It wasn't just a dream! It was telling the future of what would happen if his obsession got out of hand! Don't let it happen!"  
  
Sadly though, you couldn't hear the last sentence now that he eventually disappeared in the blackness, leaving you alone. Scared, you float there and spin in all directions, but out of the corner of your eye see Osamu, the man who hates you.  
  
He merely stares at you, and mumbles something you couldn't hear. That was when the blackness finally exploded into a world of white and you jumped awake, breathless and sweaty.

* * *

  
"Whoa! That nightmare sounds like it came from a fucking horror movie!" [Joseph](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5c13ployt1qcrsiy.png) exclaimed, his outburst causing a few head turns. At this, you put your hand over his mouth. "Shhhh! Would you be quiet!? The teacher could've heard you!" Taking your hand away, he only chuckles.  
  
"The teacher isn't even here yet. And really, that dream sounds terrifying. And you say you saw me as a dead body? Jesus, that's dark. Even for you." he replies, nudging your arm with his elbow. Sighing, you look over at Yacer's empty desk, wondering where he was. You had to tell him the contents of your dream, even if it meant freaking him out and avoid you at all costs.  
  
Frowning, your eyes dart to the classroom door opening to Yacer and the teacher, casually chatting with each other in a happy fashion. The dream's details could wait. Yacer's happiness was the most important thing to you At seeing the teacher, Joseph went back to his desk and flopped into the seat, pretending he's been there the entire time.  
  
Risking a smile at the purple haired boy, he smiles and waves, then sits at his desk just as the bell rings and is talked to by Joseph. The teacher starts the lesson just as the conversations quiet down, their hand gripping the whiteboard marker tightly as they wrote down what they wanted to teach.  
  
As everyone wrote down the notes, the intercom suddenly went off and a woman was frantically exclaiming orders. "A man who was burglarizing a house has jumped our fences and currently has a knife and won't be afraid to use it! Teachers, lock your doors, close your curtains, and please don't let _any_ of your students leave the classroom. I-"  
  
Her orders were cut short by her loud screaming, a man's heavy breathing heard instead of her frantic instructions. The man, through the intercom, chuckles and states these chilling words in a low, threatening whisper. "I'm coming for all of you." and signs off. Students became frantic, the teacher trying to calm them down but to avail.  
  
Some friends huddled together while whispering, "I don't want to die." over and over again, but you, Joseph, and Yacer were only sitting in your desks, wondering what the hell was going on. It seemed that the three of you were in shock, too scared to do anything.  
  
The lights started flickering, just like in your nightmare, and at that very moment, while the teacher was closing the curtains and locking the doors, the lights went out, leaving everyone in darkness. Now you truly freaked out. You started hyper ventilating, alerting Joseph. He jumped up from his seat and hugged you, trying to calm you down, but the tears streaming down your cheeks told otherwise.  
  
Yacer was watching the whole ordeal unfold, Joseph holding onto you and occasionally petting your h/c hair if you whimpered and whispering words of encouragement. At this, the purple haired boy sneered and shot up from his seat, taking action. He went to the front of the classroom with the teacher trying to calm everyone, then got they're attention.  
  
"We will quiet them." Yacer states, looking at the teacher. They nod, allowing what Yacer wanted to do. Stepping up, he gathered up his courage. "Everyone, listen up!" he screams, quieting everyone to the point that you could even hear their blood rushing in their heads. Yacer took a step back, letting the teacher do the rest.  
  
He took a seat, your e/c, glassy eyes staring at Yacer through Joseph's hug. Yacer sighs, hearing what the teacher had to say. "Now, now, everyone calm down. If we knew you'd react like _this_ we would've have done this prank." One of the students gets the courage to speak up. "Prank? What are you talking about Sir/Ma'am?"  
  
Sighing, the teacher goes over to the light switch and flicks back on the lights that lit up the darkened classroom. "It was a Halloween prank we had come up with to scare you kids. I guess a murderous lockdown wasn't a very good idea, huh?" No one but the teacher laughed, angry narrowed eyes were on the teacher for scaring them so badly.  
  
"Why are you giving me the evil eye? It wasn't even my fault! If you have someone to yell at, go to the Principal." The teacher unlocks the classroom door, then slumps into their chair. Meanwhile, your tears had dried, Joseph had stopped hugging you, and Yacer was furious. "The Principal had deliberately set up a lockdown just to scare people?!" he whispered to himself in Japanese, his blue eyes narrowed in hatred.  
  
Eyeing the teacher, he knew it wasn't really their fault. But Yacer felt he had to do something about that principal of his. Yacer could use the same tactic, follow the principal home, then say the same chilling words he had just heard over the intercom. _"I'm coming for all of you."_ But instead, he'll direct it to the person behind your fears.  
  
Risking a look at you, he see's you wiping still falling tears from your eyes, alerting Joseph. Leaning toward Yacer, he whispers, "Poor Y/n, she was really scared during that whole thing. You know, she probably doesn't want me telling you this, but she's really emotional when she thinks she's gonna die. Don't tell her okay?"  
  
Yacer only grunts, his angry attitude not disappearing. "Oh, uh, Yacer?" Joseph asks, wanting to get his attention again. Yacer let his anger get the better of him, looking at Joseph and sneering. "What do you want you dumbass?!" "Jesus, I just wanted to say that Y/n wanted to tell you something after school and that you should meet her in the frontyard. Sheesh, no need to be rude man."  
  
His angry attitude was replaced with confusion. You wanted to meet him after school? Interesting, he could use this as an advantage. "Thank you. I will be sure to be there. Oh, and one more thing Joseph." Yacer states, standing up when the bell rang. Looking at your saddened figure start to walk out of the classroom, he instructs the black haired boy to do something idiotic, but kind. "I want you to be by Y/n's side for the entire day. Make that smile come back to that wonderful face of hers."  
  
Joseph agreed.


	5. Hide and Seek

The last bell for school rang, so Yacer hurried to the front yard and stopped, seeing you standing underneath a tree while yet again listening to music probably too loud for you. You were staring at the ground, or occasionally looking around to try and find Yacer. The purple haired boy waved his hand, hoping to get your attention, but you only played on your phone to pass the time.

Yacer lowered his hand, contemplating whether or not to listen to what you wanted to tell him, or find the principal and follow him home instead. With a heavy heart, he turned on his heels and solemnly went up the school steps, then slowly made his way back into the school, leaving you under the tree alone. Yacer could just as easily come up with a lie as to why he hadn't shown up. _You were very manipulative.  
  
_He had told himself eliminating the people that hurt you was the simpler option other than being around you. Yacer was going to be your guardian angel, whether you liked it or not. The purple haired boy would hide in the shadows, inspecting your form, the way or e/c eyes watched the world with curious and interested eyes, your smile breaking through the darkness this society had brought upon itself. And with a passion, destroy any and all who got in your way. You were his deity, and Yacer was a lowly follower.  
  
He reached the main office, looking through the window to see the principal wrapping up after a long day of work. Yacer sneered at the principal walking towards the door, then moved out of the way just as they opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, kiddo. Be careful of the door okay? Have a good day!" they said with a smile, but Yacer only scowled as they started walking down the hall.  
  
Yacer followed close behind, keeping a distance but was able to see him in the crowd getting ready to leave for home. Yacer walked into the parking lot, seeing the principal putting their papers into their car, then drove out of the parking lot and started driving down the street. Yacer stared, then started running to catch up with it.  
  
His breathing turned heavy as his shoes smacked against the sidewalk, seeing the car turn down a road. He felt like giving up, knowing that he'd never be able to catch up with the metal contraption, but as your face created itself in his mind, he got his adrenaline rush and hurried toward the car. His legs ached for him to stop running, the pain of it too much for his body to bare.  
  
He tripped, rolling down the sidewalk in painful gasps and grunts before finally being stopped by none other than a stop sign. Aching, he struggled to lift his head up, looking up at the sign then trying to find the car. Something somewhere was stinging badly, then as he finally came to a standing position, he noticed blood seeping through his pants. If that wasn't bad enough, he felt blood running down his cheek, a long gash underneath his left eye. He angrily took off his backpack and threw in on the ground.  
  
He cursed the pain, attempting to find the car. It was luckily at a very long stop light, then the light turned green, prompting the cars to move along. Yacer coughed, picked up the backpack and threw it on, trying his best to run and felt his phone vibrate, the ringtone being played in a muffled fashion in his pocket. While running, he looked to see who it was. It was his mother, obviously wondering where he was.  
  
Answering it, he put the phone to his ear while running. "I'm a little busy, mom." he said in Japanese. "I know, but I made your favorite for dinner! Curry! Oh please sweetheart, hurry home okay? Where are you? It's very noisy there." "It's a road, mom! Of course it's noisy!" he yelled. Rolling his eyes, he tried to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry, look, I'll be home sooner or later. If I'm not back until 10 pm, call the police. Save me some of that curry okay? Thanks mom." He heard her laugh through the phone, the pain slowly subsiding as she heard her loving words. "Okay, lovey. I love you and be careful." And with that, she ended the call, making Yacer smile slightly.  
  
Remembering the task at hand, the pain came back and he tried to run faster. "That principal will pay for hurting her." he whispered, pushing on. Some people asked him if he was alright, seeing his determined face as he trudged on, even of he was in immense pain and was sweating like crazy. He said nothing.  
  
As if his chase would never end, the car finally parked itself into a driveway. Yacer stood on the sidewalk across the street, staring at the house the principal currently lived in. They whistled to themselves, getting the keys and fumbling with the front door lock. Yacer had to find a way inside. Looking both ways across the street, he ran to the house, fueled by rage.  
  
He was going to avenge you by eliminating the enemy. Hiding in a bush, he saw them walk around their house, giving Yacer an advantage. He jumped the fence to the backyard, trying to find a way in. He tried the back door, but of course, it was locked. Having an idea, he got a large rock and carried over the fence, then hid in a bush.  
  
Throwing the rock onto the car, which made the cars siren go off, the principal ran outside to silence the car. Yacer moved silently through the bush, his breathing slow and steady as he quietly made his way into the house. It was pretty decent, the decorating reasonable and somewhat likeable, but soon enough it would be painted in their blood, and Yacer couldn't wait.  
  
Casually walking into the kitchen, he got a paper towel and cleaned his glasses and put them back on. Then, he took one of the sharpest knives and grasped it tightly. He heard the door close, his blue eyes glinting in excitement. Staring down at the counter top, his back was toward the doorway. The person he Principal walked in, then screamed in terror, seeing someone he didn't know in their house.  
  
"Hello, Mr./Mrs. P/n. Do you know who I am?" Yacer questions, turning around and limping while trying to walk to the principal. They took a step back, eyeing the knife, now knowing he was a threat. "W-Why yes, of course I do. You're Yacer Sho, but what are you doing here?" Yacer stared blankly, more and more blood seeping through his pants.  
  
He held the knife tightly, a psychotic grin plastered on his face. "You played a pretty nasty prank on the students today. A fake lockdown, huh? You should've thought twice about those words. What were they?" the purple haired boy put the knife to his chin, using it to think. "Ah yes, now I remember. _I'm coming for all of you._ Well Mr./Mrs. p/n? How about, _I come for you_ instead?"  
  
Yacer lunged, a battle cry erupting from his throat as he thrashed about, the knife barely touching the principal. They screamed in terror, running up the stairs, leaving Yacer behind. Breathing heavily, he looked down at his pants, the pain too much to handle. Limping to a cupboard, he got a gauze bandage and carefully wrapped it around his bloody leg.  
  
He heard thumping upstairs, a smile finding its way onto in lips. He found his amusing somehow. Going up the stairs, he softly hummed a song. He reached the top floor, twirling the knife and started to check every room.  
  
He heard the phone's buttons rapidly being pressed, only three, meaning that they were calling none other than 911. "Guess I'll have to make this quick." he whispered, now making his singing louder. "Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun!"  
  
He heard footsteps frantically go somewhere, then a door slamming shut, making Yacer chuckle. "I hear your footsteps. Thumping loudly through the hallways. I can hear your sharp breaths! _You're not very good at hiding!"_ Reaching a bedroom door, he kicked it open, inspecting it. "Just wait, you can't hide from me. I'm coming."  
  
He walked solemnly around the room, smirking as the knife scraped against the wall. "Knock knock, I am at your door now. I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission. I'm inside your room now, where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end!" Yacer reached the bed, trying to his best to get on his hands and knees, holding the knife tightly.  
  
"I'm coming closer! Could you be inside the closet?" A gasp was heard inside, so as he got to his feet he limped over to the door, opening it. The principal begged for their life, but Yacer didn't listen. Instead, he only stabbed them, a scream erupting from the principal and their blood painting the walls.

  
He had gotten too fond of the arm as it seemed, the flesh barely hanging by a thread of meat and the bone, surprisingly, was not even attached to the socket anymore. Yacer shrugged, taking the knife with him, knowing that when detectives try to search the house, his fingertips would be on the blade. He hid the knife in his backpack, then limped down the stairs and calmly out the door, paying no mind that his clothes gave away that he had committed one of the most inhuman crimes. _Murder._ And the worst part about it was that he's done the crime more than once, and _never_ paid the time. 

* * *

  
You frowned, staring at your phone, texting Joseph. The topic at hand was why Yacer never showed up to meet you under the tree. Joseph responded with, " _Well maybe he had to get home because of an emergency?"_ To which you responded, " _I don't know. To be honest, I don't really want to tell him. He'd probably freak out."  
  
_Joseph didn't respond after that, making you wonder if Joseph was doubting your nightmare. Right at that moment, he texted you back. _"Lol, how about we just forget about okay? Haha, dad's making me take the dog for a walk. Gotta go! Love ya <3 Bye-bye!"_  
  
Dumbfounded, you try to reply back, but you notice your phone's battery at 19%. You get up and charge your phone, then turn on the news considering there was nothing on. A reporter stood outside a house which had police tape and cops surrounding it. At first, you thought it was just a break in. Then, she said these words that made a chill go down your spine.  
  
"Here, we stand in front of the house of P/n, a principal of (high school name) butchered after they got home from work. They were found in a closet covered in stab wounds, and their arm was hanging limply off their flesh. If that wasn't any worse, the words _I've come for you_ was written in blood on the wall. Who could've done this and why? Was it an act of passion? What did _I've come for you_ mean to the killer? More details at 11."  
  
You put a hand to your mouth, stunned as to know the principal was dead. Your phone beeped, telling you that you got a message, so you opened it. The message read, " _I hope you're proud of me."_ You quickly responded back, seeing that it was an unknown number, but they didn't reply back. You got a text from Joseph, telling you, " _Y/n? It's me. Did you get an unknown number too? I think we just found ourselves the killer."_


	6. Conversations

You stared at the text, your e/c eyes widened in horror. " _How did the murderer get our numbers??"_ you ask, hoping for a response. Getting none, you shake your phone in anger then threw it on the bed. Another text from the unknown number read, " _You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. I love you with a burning passion, although sometimes that love can become clouded with jealousy and murderous intensions that is fueled by my hatred. However, I can be a hitman to whoever you desire. Would you like Osamu to be exterminated?"  
  
_"How the hell does he know about Osamu?" you ask yourself, starting to reply back. Before you could, Joseph texted you, so instead, you had a conversation with him. " _Um, Joseph, the unknown number wants to be my personal hitman.... to Osamu..."_ " _The hell?! Y/n, did you respond??"_ You thought for a moment.  
  
If you text the number back and gain information in the process, you and Joseph could take the number to the police and see who the culprit is, that way they can be taken to jail. If you don't respond, they could terrorize you with hateful comments and actually attempt to murder you or someone you love, so with a heavy heart, you responded back.  
  
" _I do not wish for him to be what you call exterminated. Just... leave my friend and I alone. Please, we know you murdered the principal and we can take you to the police. How did you get our numbers anyway?"_ It took a while for the murderer to respond, yet Joseph kept texting you and asking why you weren't answering.  
  
They texted back, short and sweet but a good enough answer even though it chilled you to the core. " _I looked through their papers and found yours and friend's number. As well as that new transfer student named Yacer Sho. He seems very fond of you I've noticed~" "Leave him out of this! But wait... if you knew he was fond of my friend and I... does that mean you've been at our school?!"  
  
"Well, how else would I have been able to hear about the lockdown and get my revenge on the principal who pulled such a juvenile and terrifying prank on unsuspecting students? In all honesty Y/n, he deserved it. Ask Joseph, he knows you hate the thought of dying." _You almost threw up, tears coming to your eyes. You couldn't even hold your phone that your thumbs were so shaky, causing the electronic device to fall out of your hands upside down.  
  
Hugging your legs, you hide in your pillows, tears now falling down your cheeks as you continually heard the ding of your notification sound, probably from Joseph and the murderer. "He knows my name..." you whispered, staring at the wall in disbelief. "He knows my name... no, no...." Reaching for the phone again, you ignore the murderer and text Joseph.  
  
" _He knows our names Joseph. He knows our secrets, he knows our weaknesses, oh god he even knows what school we go to." "Y/n, block him! That's what I've been trying to tell you but you've been ignoring me!"_ He was right. About 5 texts were either _Block him!, Hello?!, or Why aren't you answering?!_ so you breathed in and typed _Okay._  
  
Joseph didn't respond after that, so you went back to the conversation you and the murderer were having. " _I'm going to leave now."_ you type, immediately shutting down your phone. Frowning, you look out your window, wiping your tears in the process. "What will I do?" you ask yourself, feeling worthless. Ever since Yacer came along, strange things have been happening, none of them being good.  
  
From the start, Osamu started bullying you again, now more often than usual, a thunderstorm arrives as soon as Yacer comes near you, a nightmare possibly telling the future occurs, making you paranoid, a fake lockdown occurs, and to avenge the students a murderer kills the principal. All of this is making you delusional, your grades are slipping, you never smile, and you can do nothing about it. "I hate myself..." you mumble, leaning against the pillow.  
  
Frowning, you look at the phone again, sighing as you picked it up and pressed the power button, turning it on. The startup was slow as it always was, but it turned on anyway. Texts from a few seconds ago was from one of your girl friend's, one from Joseph asking if you went to sleep, and of course, the Unknown who you dubbed to be "Creepy Person" in the contact list.  
  
Looking up the Little Ceasers phone number, you called them, ordering a pizza all for yourself. You read through the texts while eating the pizza, suddenly getting a text from the unknown number. " _You like pizza don't you?"_ they ask, making you so surprised you choked, coughing on the slice you were just eating.  
  
" _How do you know??"_ you immediately ask, concerned. _"Well, let's just say that your phone has a new... user. Oh and uh.. see ypu at school."_ You waited in silence, him responding back and fixing his mistake. " _Correction:_ _You. Sorry, typo."_ You surprisingly laughed at the murder's blunder. Looking over the text again, you noticed that the murderer had said something about your phone having a new user, now realizing he hacked your phone and can now look at all your information.  
  
This meant he could sneak into your contact list, your call history, and even your photos and texts. Joseph texted you out of nowhere, but as soon as the notification showed you the text, something made your phone unable to show it. In fact, you tried every single one of your conversations and none of them would let you look at them. All except one. The unknown number, and they texted you right away.  
  
" _Aha, this is much better. Now I have you all to myself!"_ they typed, seemingly over-joyed. "No, no, no, no!" you whispered, attempting to shut the phone down. Sadly, it was no use. The phone then started glitching, all of the documents being erased except for the one goddamn number that had hacked into your phone. The only thing it could do was text or call them, but now they had been saved under a new name in the contact list.  
  
They had put their name as "A Friend" angering you even more. The contact photo was an anime landscape, surprisingly beautiful yet still annoying. " _Put my phone back the way it was!"_ you type, your fingers flying on the screen. By now, they weren't answering, so you did what had to be done. Scoffing, you called the number, wanting them to pick up.  
  
The ringer was sounding throughout the phone as you nervously tapped your index finger on your bed, anxiously awaiting the murderer picking up the call. And surprisingly, they did. The name for the person was simply "A Friend." Nervously putting the phone to your head, you heard breathing coming from the end of the line. "Uh... hello?" The breathing stopped, but the murderer didn't say anything. "Can you put my phone back to the way it was? Are you going to hurt me?" There was a pause, and he cleared his throat before stating simply, "No." and hung up. Out of nowhere, Joseph called you.   
  
"Coming..." Picking up the phone, Joseph frantically explained his predicament. "Y/n! Y/n! You're not going to believe this! The murderer somehow hacked into my phone and deleted everything! And by everything, I mean _everything!_ Can you help me, I-I don't know what to do... I'm scared..." Facepalming, you growl, "Joseph, you're not alone. I... got hacked too."


	7. Heartfelt Confession

"I can't believe I had to buy another phone because of him!" Joseph complained, showing off his new iPhone 7 to you. With yours being hacked as well, you had gotten a mere Samsung, due to you not being as rich as him. "What did you tell your mom when he hacked you?" you asked, nervously tapping your Samsung.  
  
"Meh. I just told her that someone hacked it using my password and deleted all my stuff. She didn't ask any questions. She just got me a new phone." He looked out the window and put the phone in his pocket, sighing while doing so and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Lucky. My parents threw a fit when my phone got hacked. They may have got me a new one, but they expect me to pay them back when possible! Can you believe that?!"  
  
At your sudden loud and defeated voice, Joseph chuckles and tilts his head to the side. "Haha, I can give you money if you like! I got lots of that cash dollars!" You raised a brow at his attempt of acting "gangster" but he failed miserably. "Well, free money sounds right up my alley! But please, don't act like some hipster."  
  
Joseph laughed, nodding at the same time. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, boss!" The bell for class to begin rang, to which you got up out of Yacer's seat, only to find him right next to you. His blue eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched.  
  
"Ah, Y/n. Pardon me, but you were in my seat." Trying to smile, you reply, "I'm sorry, Yacer. Um, I'll get out of the way for you!" You quickly did so, gulping while walking back to your own seat and sitting down.  
  
You looked back at Yacer and Joseph, the two males chatting amongst one another. Joseph showed Yacer his new phone, but you couldn't see Yacer's expression for he was looking the opposite direction of you.  
  
Joseph was showing Yacer all the "cool" features of the iPhone, along with a well known chatbot named Siri that basically everyone who had a iPhone knew as being a personal assistant.  
  
Looking back at the board, you could see no teacher in sight. In fact, for the entirety you had spent waiting for the bell to ring the teacher did not once show up to start class. You knew that the principal had been murdered, everyone in the school knew, but why would a teacher be absent?  
  
Were they being interrogated? The lockdown is probably what they were gone about. The police question the school and teachers, and maybe some students, ultimately leading the possible explanation of the principle's death.  
  
Lost in your thoughts, a substitute came in, a female as it seemed for their hair was cut short, breathless, from running down the long corridor. Her black glasses were almost falling off her nose.  
  
"Sorry class," she states, now being concluded as being a short haired female, "My name is Ms. Gates, and I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year! I'm very excited to meet you all!"  
  
Confused, you raise your hand in the air, along with a few others wondering what happened to the old teacher. The female pointed at you, smiling all the while. "Yes, the girl with the h/c hair. You have a question for me?"  
  
Confused, you put down your hand and speak in a proper tone, yet it was demanding and sincere. "Where is our old teacher? Mr/Mrs. T/n?" At the question, Ms. Gates' smile wavered as she explained what happened to your teacher, and apparently a few others.  
  
"Well, after a few students explained that some teachers were in on the lockdown prank with the principal, they were fired by the police. It sounds silly, but some parents joined in too and complained that a school should never scare students to that caliber. As I heard correctly, one of the students even said you were terrified. That's why all teachers involved in the prank were fired, and I was one of the lucky teachers hired to be your new teacher!"  
  
Looking away from you, she fixed her glasses and put all her papers on your old teachers desk, acting like she owned it. Sighing, you cross your arms and slump back in your chair while watching "Ms. Gates" write her name on the board and clap her hands together, excited to teach a class for the first time.  
  
"Alright everyone! In order to further understand everyone's names, I go around the room and point to you, then you say what your name is! Sound fun?" Half the class said, "Yes." whereas the other half of the room stayed quiet or said, "No" or "Meh". Smiling, she walks around the classroom and points to a girl in the back of the class.  
  
"Let's start with you! What's your name?" Turning your head to get a better look a the girl, she had black hair and green eyes. It seemed all eyes were on her, making the girl even more uncomfortable than she already was. "Um, I'm Jade Green." she tries to smile, making Ms. Gates nod. "I really like your name, sweetie. Who's next?"  
  
After going through an entire row of students awkwardly stating their names, Ms. Gates comes across Joseph Carters and Yacer Sho, your two friends. She smiled at Joseph, and the black haired male smiled back. "My name is Joseph Carters Ms. Gates. This is Yacer Sho next to me, a foreign exchange student. He can't speak English very well."  
  
Bowing respectfully, Ms. Gates says, "Hello boys. I would love to get to know you too better." Yacer nods, a smile on his lips. "You will." After going through another row, she had finally ended up pointing to you.  
  
"What's your name? We chatted at the beginning of class didn't we?" The brown haired female tried to make herself seem friendlier by fixing her skirt and her glasses. Surprisingly, your bad attitude suddenly changed. "I'm Y/n L/n. Sorry for being so rude beforehand. I never expected a new teacher." She laughed, waving her hand as if to signify that it was alright.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, sweetheart! Nothing to apologize for!" As she finished up the rest of the class, she put her hands to her hips and smiled with enthusiasm. Ms. Gates then started the lesson, but her happiness and tranquility was something the whole class needed after the lockdown.  


* * *

  
"That new teacher is great!" Joseph tells you, walking you home from school. "Heh, yeah. She's pretty cool." you say, still not very enthused about having a new teacher. "Aw Mrs. Grumpy Girl. When life's got you down you know what you gotta do?" he asks, quoting a very well known movie. _Finding Nemo_ was the title.  
  
"I don't want to know what I got to do." Taking your hand, he leads you down the sidewalk while dancing. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swim swim. Haha, aw come on what's with the long face?" he asks, letting go of your hand. What you had not noticed is that your lips were curled into a frown. When Joseph let go of your hand you had crossed your arms.  
  
Joseph saw that your saddened expression wasn't about Ms. Gates. It was something much worse. "Hey, Y/n? What's wrong?" Looking away, you stop crossing your arms and sigh. "The nightmare..." you finally say, your eyes not meeting his own. Joseph frowns, trying to think of something to say to you to make the situation better.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him, Y/n?" Shaking your head, you sneer and raise your voice at your friend. "You don't think I thought of that? I've been in complete utter shock of that nightmare yet you play it off as if you don't care!"  
  
"Don't care? Y/n, I'm trying to help you right now. Do you see me helping you?!" Joseph stopped walking and grabbed your shoulders. He was hell-bent on helping you, much against your will. It was not that you wanted him to leave you alone, you were trying to figure out a way to find the principal's killer.  
  
Instead of talking to one another, all Joseph did was hug you tightly, much to your contentment. Joseph's hugs were so peaceful and comforting. You always felt safe in them. When Yacer hugged you that day when rain and thunder surged through the sky, he felt cold and distant.  
  
You heard Joseph start to cry, his soft voice reaching your ears. He buried his face into your neck, wrapping himself tighter around your shoulders. Startled, you try to push him off you but to no avail. He wanted to hold you.  
  
"It's killing me, Y/n! It's killing me because I don't want you to go another day without knowing how I feel about you! And I'm not ready to tell you I'm in love with you, because I'm not. Not yet. But whatever this is I'm feeling...it's so much more than just _like_. It's so much more. And for the past few weeks I've been trying to figure it out. I've been trying to figure out why there isn't some other word to describe it. I want to tell you exactly how I feel but there isn't a single goddamned word in the entire dictionary that can describe this point between liking you and loving you, but I need that word. I need it because I need you to hear me say it."  
  
Your e/c eyes widened at his sudden confession, the black haired boy slowly rising up and attempting to let go of you. "Joseph... you mean..." Sniffling, Joseph clears his throat and sighs shakily. "Y/n... I'd like for you to go out with me..."  
  
Dumbstruck, you try to laugh, almost ruining the seriousness of the situation. Trying to speak, all you did was mumble as your friend took a step toward you. "Please. We're already great friends and being a couple doesn't change anything. Y/n, please..." he slowly raises his hand, wanting you to take it.  
  
"Oh Joseph..." you say, the sidewalk you two were standing on was barren, aside from the few cars driving on the road. Gulping, you smile, then put your hand on top of his. "I think the word you're trying to think of is... affection. But in all honesty Joseph, I love you too."  
  
This makes him overjoyed, his laughter filling the air, to which he then suddenly picks you up, twirling you around in the process. Laughing as well, you look down at your new boyfriend. Joseph wasted no time planting a kiss on your lips.


	8. Camera Shy

[Jade Green](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/9ffb8269af7d89be559ca0a694540873/http://i1058.photobucket.com/albums/t405/KatherineDan/AnimeGirl-17_zpsb26c7da4.jpg) watched you from her desk in the back of the room. You had been talking to Joseph, your boyfriend. The black haired female doodled in her notebook, eventually looking over at the new student named Yacer as everyone waited for Ms. Gates to show up.  
  
The purple haired male was frowning while looking at Y/n's and Joseph's display of affection, their laughter and pecks of kisses made Yacer sneer and looked out the window to avoid such indecency in the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher ran in, much to Jade's relief. She doesn't have to be forced to watch yours and Joseph's romance.

* * *

"Talk to me during lunch, yeah?" Joseph asked, still holding your hand while walking backwards. You contemptly sighed with a smile on your face. "Of course. Love you, Joseph." "Love you too, Y/n." he walks back to his desk, giving Yacer a playful smile. The purple haired boy does nothing but sighs. "Alrighty everyone," [Ms. Gates](http://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/010/238/477/Jaehee_Graphic-3729.jpg?rect=0,386,639,639&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max) instructs, putting her bag on the chair, "Today I have a big announcement!"  
  
You watched the teacher intently, wondering what she had to say. Jade had barely heard a thing the brown haired teacher had said. She was merely doodling in her notebook, drawing pictures of flowers and little stick figures. Yacer had been looking out the window, a single tear rolling down his cheek, yet no one noticed.  
  
Joseph was listening to Ms. Gates cheerfully talk about the lesson for the day. "It has come to my attention that many of my students lost their creative spark. Although Jade over there certainly hasn't." Jade looked up, her green eyes widened in surprise when her name was called. She pushed some of her black hair behind her ear as it fell in front of her face.  
  
"U-Um, yes?" The teacher giggled at her response. "If you don't mind sweetie, could you put the pencil down while I'm talking?" She nodded and did so. "Thank you. Now, since most of my students are creatively deprived of the arts, I've brought it upon myself to start an assignment. It's not a test, but more of an... artistic approach at life."  


You raised your hand, wondering what she means. "Yes! Y/n?" "What do you mean by artistic approach?" She chuckled at the question, then went over to the whiteboard and wrote _Artistic Approaches_ and added a circle around the two words. "Thank you! I was just getting to that! Now, an artistic approach at something is to make something beautiful and/or different. Can someone define art for me?"  
  
Joseph raised his hand fairly quickly, his expression practically begging Ms. Gates to call on him. She did, seeing the hopeful look in his eyes. "Art is a form of dance, literature, painting, and even music. It all depends on the style and amount of human skill in order to perform such form of art!" "Very good Joseph!"  
  
The male chuckled, a smug smile on his face as he saw the teacher writing down everything he said. "What I'm wanting to see is one of you taking this form of art or even your own, and submitting it to me where you'll be feted by my uncle in a free trip to San Francisco and display your work. Like let's say in an Art Gallery where many other famous artists meet you and see if you have potential! I'm giving you until the end of the week to work on this so brainstorm and see if anything sparks your interest.... and I'll let you use your phones."

* * *

No one could figure out what to do. They were stumped and confused, something that is never good to be in a classroom. Everyone except Jade and Yacer. The blue eyed male already created a beautiful [sketch](http://img01.deviantart.net/e5ed/i/2011/179/6/7/dance_for_me__sketch__by_bluesaga331-d3k8ef4.jpg) of a girl in a dress he had yet to paint. He based the figure as well as the facial structure off you. Jade on the other hand had an idea in mind, but she didn't know whether or not it was considered art.  
  
She contemplated whether or not to go to the teacher for details, but due to her being awkward, she stayed in her desk and played with her phone. Jade asked Google if photography is considered art. It said yes, calling it _Fine Art Photography_ and can be done in a number of ways. Getting an idea, she smirked and used her phone camera to snap a picture of you. This should be fun.

* * *

Yacer solemnly walked out of the school, his blue eyes staring down at the ground. He did not look up, which made him accidentally bump into the school bully, [Osamu Keichi](http://66.media.tumblr.com/e4ef89ad48d4144df2f21c4b1cf0a95c/tumblr_oag1prNr0h1ulvzo6o1_r3_1280.png), whom was wearing a ridiculous outfit. "Well, if it isn't the runt..." Osamu says, Yacer's name slipping off his tongue like a snake. "Osamu, good day. I trust you and I will not bicker? Be a civilized adult please."  
  
"Says the guy who kicked me against a wall. You could've broke something man! And you know I was just _playing around_ with Y/n, right?" Yacer scoffs and starts to walk away, but Osamu grabs his shoulder and slams the purple haired teen against the school wall. "Don't run away from me! I wanna get my revenge on you! Whether you like it or-"  
  
"Osamu!" a girl's scream rang out, and when the two males turned to look at the female, Osamu immediately dropped Yacer. "What did I tell you about hurting people!" [Jade ](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/b2/7a/b4b27a456b896a8b4d3af98fa08b91a7.jpg)exclaims, her black camera bouncing as she runs over. "Babe! I thought you had been walking home already!" "Babe?" Yacer asks in disbelief, making him be pushed against the wall again.  
  
"Stop it! Yacer, I apologize. Osamu is my... boyfriend." The stronger male lets go with a sneer and puts an arm around the female. She shows him the camera, to which he took it off her and attempted to take a picture. "How can someone like _him_ get a girlfriend, and here I am without one-" A h/c girl rushes past Yacer, her backpack weighing her down as she jumped to the ground.  
  
Yacer was wide eyed as another person rushed by with black hair, and he instantly knew who the two were. You and Joseph. "Oh, hey Yacer! Joseph and I were just-" you start, but he quickly cuts you off. "We were coming up with ideas as to what we could do for the assignment due later this week!" Yacer brushes off his outfit and sighs.  
  
"And running around like nincompoops is one of them?" Joseph burst out laughing whereas you shook your head and walked over to Yacer. You hugged his arm and smiled as sweetly as you could. "Aw, come one Yacer Sho~! We're just having fun~! Don't you want to join us?"  
  
A fierce blush erupted on Yacer's cheeks as you rubbed up against him, prompting him to pull away, but doesn't do so. "I'm gonna get something from the vending machine. You'll take care of her right, Yacer?" "U-Um, of course I'll-" Before he could reply, Joseph left to the vending machine that was back in the building. You pulled at Yacer's blue jacket. "H-Hey, watch it-"  
  
You were being pulled by a black haired girl, the same one that was with Osamu just a few minutes ago. "Y/n! I need your picture for the project!" Before you could object, she instantly took a picture of you and looked at it. "Aw, you blinked! Another!" You had awkwardly struck a pose to make Jade happy, to which she smiled and snapped a picture.  
  
"Oh, that's cute! Maybe move a little closer to Yacer and the school's wall!" Blushing, you pushed some of your hair behind your ear. "What's the matter?" Yacer asked, fixing his glasses. "I'm not too fond of people taking my picture. If you don't mind Jade, can this be the last one you take?" The green eyed girl smiles.  
  
"Of course~! I need to get home anyway. Now, get in position!" Yacer grabbed your arm and led you to the concrete wall, the school's giant clock hoisted above, making it a more picturesque setting. Joseph hadn't come back yet, so the blue eyed male took it upon himself to wrap an arm around your waist as if he was your boyfriend.  
  
This was a special moment for him. He could finally be with you without that annoying brat always hovering over you. Jade smiled as the camera was in front of her face. She adjusted some things, then yelled, "Okay, 3, 2, 1... cl-" Joseph had ran out of the building with about 10 packets of _Skittles_. "Guys, look! The machine was broken and accidentally gave me like 10 of these things when I only put in a quarter! Can you believe it?!"  
  
His black eyes looked to you and Yacer, then finally Jade. "Hold on, Yacer, bro, don't tell me you're hitting on Y/n." Yacer only shrugged and adjusted his glasses, looking away from his friend. You got out of his grasp and hugged Joseph. "No, it's not like that! Jade wanted to take our picture for the project! We also have to come up with ideas you know."  
  
His angered expression was replaced with interest. He dropped the bags on the ground, took off his backpack, stuffed them inside, then went to stand in the middle of you and Yacer. "How come I don't get to be in the picture? Make room for the star!" Jade rolled her eyes playfully, then started the process again.  
  
Choose a setting, check the focus, zoom in, lock, and snap. "Alright, in 3, 2, 1, click!" The camera made a _click_ sound, signifying that the device had captured the moment of three friends enjoying themselves at school. Everyone ran over and checked the camera, the picture a memoir to your school year. "Whoa! That camera has really good color!" you complimented, making Jade giggle. She pointed the camera at your face and took a picture as you smiled.  
  
"There! Now I have a picture for the yearbook _and_ for the project!" You tilted your head in confusion, so she explained. "Haha, I had to do a picture for my yearbook class of my friends. I don't have any so I took a picture of you guys. As for my project, I decided to use you. Do you mind, Y/n?" Blushing, you look down at the ground and nod. "I-I don't mind at all... Being your muse is an honor."  
  
Yacer got his bag and sighed, ignoring everyone. Joseph noticed that he was leaving and frowned. "Where are you going, dude? Don't you want to hang out a little longer?" You came over to Joseph, and the black haired male put his arm around you. "No. I have homework to do and I also have to finish my project. Sorry, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodbye Y/n and others."  
  
"Bye..." you say, making him smile weakly. He went on his way, prompting Joseph to get going too. Jade had already left as you noticed. "Hey Y/n? Want me to walk you home?" You looked into his eyes, smiling as you started walking. "No, I have to come up with ideas as to what I could do for the project! We'll talk later okay? Love you, bye!"  
  
Joseph waved as you ran off, so he got out his earbuds and listened to music. Getting out a package of Skittles, he opens it and eats it as he walked home.

* * *

Yacer continued to add little details to his drawing, the h/c hair colored in and only a change to the eye color so you wouldn't know it was you. If asked, he would say he got the inspiration from your body structure. As he added the finishing touches, his phone suddenly had beeped at a text message from you. For some reason you had texted Yacer using your phone that he had hacked.  
  
Confused, he puts down the brush and checks the text. He reads it off, gasping as he checks the message over and over again. Y _/n, My Sweet: Hey, um, I know I shouldn't be talking to you because you're a murderer and everything but can I ask you something?_  
  
Yacer quickly responds, his fingers flying on the device. _Me_ : _Of course. Anything, anything at all my love. What is it you desire? Do you wish for me to take someone's life? After all, I am at your beck and call.  
  
_It took a while, but he finally got a response. Judging by how long the text was, it was no surprise why you took so long. You were venting your feelings to Yacer, or to you, a murderer. Yacer now knew what he could do when you two spoke. He would listen to your feelings, your fears, your doubts, your happiness, and your ramblings. He was going to do what he could in order to make you happy.  
  
_Y/n, My Sweet: Well you see, I'm in a relationship with this guy but I feel like he's too childish sometimes. I love him to the moon and back of course and everything about him is so sweet and caring but I feel as though I'm too boring. Who's more at fault? Me, the girl who tries to make him something he's not? Or him, the lovable, sweet teen I call a boyfriend? Oh please, help me out.  
  
Me: Oh love, I understand what you mean. I too am in love with someone who cares not for me. I understand your pain, your questions, your worriment. You feel as though if you broke up with him he would hate you. It's alright. I am here for you. And to answer your question, I feel as though he is at fault. You are more of an adult than him. He is childish and too carefree, whereas you feel as though you have the weight on your shoulders, correct? And all the while, you love him._  
  
 _Y/n, My Sweet: Yes actually! That's exactly how I feel! I'm so glad I could get that out of my system and that someone understands! I feel so relieved! But um... can I tell you who I really like?_  
  
Yacer stopped abruptly. Who could it be? Not Joseph? Then who could you love? If you loved him, that was basically be a dream come true. All he had to do was ask.  
  
_Me: Of course, yes. After all, I am your secret journal. Everything you say will be locked away with me forever. I tell no one.  
Y/n, My Sweet: Promise?  
Me: I promise, my sweet. Who do you love?_  
  
You responded with only two words and Yacer's breath hitched. It was a name he couldn't believe. His heart skipped a beat, he stopped thinking, his eyes widened. It felt as if his mind had shut down. He gulped, violently shaking as he reread the text over and over. You had responded again.  
  
_Y/n, My Sweet: Yacer Sho._  
  
_Y/n, My Sweet: I'm in love with Yacer Sho. He's so nice and contempt and alone. I wish I could talk more with him but I can't. He's always so reserved that I feel as though he hates my company. Do you think he doesn't like me? We had hid in a park bathroom once when it was raining and he was such a gentleman. He gave me his jacket when he was shivering because he saw that I was scared of the lightning. Yacer saved me from that bully you wanted to kill. That was how we met and became friends. I just love him so much but I can't say anything because I'm with Joseph!_  
  
Yacer was crying now, his blue eyes glassy because of the liquid coming from his eyes. He was so relieved that it was him and no one else. You had confessed to him by accident, and he couldn't stop crying. Yacer was so happy. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he picks up the phone and kisses it. "I love you too, Y/n L/n. Don't worry, I'll find a way for us to be together. A way that doesn't include death if I can help it."  
  
_Me: Oh, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I hope Yacer ends up loving you. And with the whole boyfriend thing, I wish you luck. Maybe he'll become for adult, maybe not. But for now, let's talk about something else. Are you doing anything at the moment?  
  
Y/n, My Sweet: Oh, our teacher made us do a project. It's artistic or something. I just decided write a short story. It's no big deal really. To be honest I don't want to go to San Francisco.  
  
_Yacer chuckles, looking down at his drawing. "Me too, Y/n. Me too." He responds that he must leave for his phone is about to die, but in reality the phone was only at 93%. You only responded a goodbye and a thanks for allowing you to vent your emotions. Yacer got up and stretched, jittery from the fact you had confessed to him through text.  
  
He went into the kitchen to get some food, only for his mother to come home from work with take-out Chinese food. "Look what I got!" she exclaimed, setting the food on the table. "I didn't know they were open this late." Yacer says, looking in the bags. She chuckles and gets out the containers of food, as well as the chopsticks.  
  
"Well there you are! Oh and look at you! So skinny and scrawny! Didn't you have anything to eat yet?" She ruffled his hair, noticing how much darker purple it was than usual. "Did you dye your hair again? You know you're damaging your hair." Yacer blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, well, someone likes it."  
  
His mother playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her son's forehead and got some canned soda. "Right. Well, let's eat!" Yacer smiled and nodded. His family was small, but he loved his mother very much. If _anyone_ came to his mother, whether it be to hurt her or even to date her, they would disappear in a day. After all, Yacer's committed murder more than once. His dad was the first victim, but in hindsight, he deserved it. Not after what he had done.  
  
Yacer shook away the bad memories and was handed the chopsticks. Sitting down, his mother gave him the plate of steaming food. "Eat up!" she said, sitting across from him. "Thank you, mom." The two started eating, the TV playing in the background of their favorite show, _The Office._ Yacer's life wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't want it any other way.


	9. Goodbyes and Inside Jobs

You watched Joseph pack his bags for San Francisco. A solemn expression adorned your facial features for your boyfriend was leaving you for who knows how long. The black haired male shoves another piece of clothing into the suitcase, then zips it up. Smirking, he turns to look at you and pushes some hair behind your ear before attempting to hug you.  
  
You accept it, the warmth and love coming from Joseph calming you as two prepare to depart. "I'll miss you so much." you say, a tear forming in your eye. Joseph pulls out of the hug and stares down at you, a slight frown on his face. He leans in and kisses the tears away, then romantically kisses you on the lips.  
  
His tongue slips into your mouth in the process, your saliva mixing with each other as he forcefully pushes you against the wall and combs thru your hair. With widened eyes, you grunt and attempt to push him away, but due to his strength, he merely grabs your wrists and rises your arms above your head as he continues kissing you.  
  
Pulling apart for air, he groans and lets you go. Joseph inspected his work with a satisfied nod, your eyes showed dizziness and your mouth was still partially open where he had done the display of affection.  
  
Joseph carefully lays you down on the bed, a content look in his eyes. He towers over you, the suitcase taking up all the room on his full size bed. Annoyed by how much room is being taken over by the inanimate object, he curses under his breath while pushing the suitcase off the bed, making it fall to the floor with a thump.  
  
"That's better~" he growls, licking his lips. You try to giggle as he lowers down to kiss you passionately before his departure for about three months. The only way to be in contact with each other was to call, text, or Skype. So for now, you both tried to make the most of feeling each other before he left.  
  
Instead of doing anything, he merely got next to you and cuddled you lovingly. You kissed his head, a low chuckle coming from him as you did so. "I'm going to miss you." You intertwine your fingers with yours, prompting Joseph to sigh through his nose and nod. "I can... send you pictures of SF. Maybe even some souvenirs. Would you like that?"  
  
"I guess but... where will you be staying?" He shrugs, looking up to his ceiling that had Panic! At the Disco and Twenty One Pilots posters somehow hung up there. "All will be answered soon." Frowning, you look around his room. It was very messy for such an organized teen, but it was mostly posters and clothes strewn on the floor, even the walls.  
  
Closing your eyes, drowsiness got the better of you for you had drifted off into the calming feeling of sleep. Before you went into dreamland however, you felt lips on your cheek, then your lips, and a hand had been stroking your hair. "Miss me when I'm gone... I can't lose you."  
  
The bed creaked as a weight was lifted off, and a warm blanket was placed on you. Yawning, you flip onto your side while grasping the soft blanket, a small chuckle coming from Joseph. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I-" "Joseph! Hurry up! What's taking you and Y/n so long? When I come up here you two better not be having sex without me!"  
  
"Chloe, stop being disgusting! Y/n's asleep, you'll wake her!" A door was opened, and you risked an eye to open. There in the doorway stood a [girl](http://orig11.deviantart.net/df92/f/2015/033/9/9/life_is_strange___chloe_price_by_alphaleaderhunk-d8gi2sv.jpg), no doubt his big sister, Chloe Carters. She was going through a punk rock phase just as Joseph, but he luckily didn't dye his hair.  
  
The sister strut over to her little brother, then looked down at you, not noticing your eye open. She came closer to you, sitting on the side of the bed. You quickly shut your eyes as her blue painted nails brushed some hair out of your face, her soft and almost comforting hands creating a tingling sensation on your cheek.  
  
When she pulled away and got off the bed, you opened your eye again and saw Chloe poke her brother in the chest, making him grunt in pain and rub the spot. "What was that for?" "This is our house, not a hotel. Tell her to go home. You won't be here when she wakes up anyway."  
  
Joseph rolled his black eyes and got his suitcase. When he got to the doorway, he stuck out his tongue like a child and started to go down the stairs. "Dumbass." Chloe chuckled out, shaking her head. You pretended to be shuffling in your sleep, but she apparently caught on to your acting.  
  
"Y/n, I know you're awake. Get up already so I can make my baby bitch's bed." "Baby _brother's_ bed." you angrily corrected, getting out of the bed. Chloe shrugged and came over to you, a smug smile telling all. "What?" you ask, dumbfounded by her actions. Ruffling your hair, she puts an arm around your shoulders.  
  
"C-Chloe, let me go already! I'm not Joseph!" Chuckling, she stops and lifts you up, an impulsive scream coming from you as you thrashed around in her grip. "As long as you're in our house, you're considered my sister! And a big sister has to show their little siblings who's," she then fell onto the bed, starting to tickle you, "boss!"  
  
Laughing hysterically, you try to hit her off you, but Chloe only continues to attack you with her fingers. "Please!" you laugh out, tears coming to your eyes, "Stop! I-I can't breathe!" She only continues before finally stopping and inspecting your thralled figure. Getting up, she wipes her hands and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"My work here is done. Adios, amiga!" and leaves without another word. Huffing, you get up and scream, "You forgot to make the bed!" "Why make it if I force you to have another tickle fight?" Blushing, you cross your arms and look at the ground. "Touché..."

* * *

You munched on a s'more poptart in the comfort of your home, a warm blanket over you while browsing the web. Joseph oddly hadn't texted you in a few hours. A flight to San Francisco wouldn't take over ten hours right? Then why hadn't he texted you? Settling into the house he's staying in? His phone died perhaps?  
  
Many questions ran through your mind for reasons as to why your boyfriend hadn't talked with you, but in all honesty you were glad to be ignored. The day he left was almost scary. The way he put his hands all over you, his pushiness, the way his kisses felt different.  
  
His sister was no better. Chloe always tried to stay away from you whenever you and Joseph were around, and when he left the room she merely gave you looks. Now that he was gone, she acted almost like a sister to you. On a separate note, Yacer had been talking more with you recently, a day after you confessed your love via the murderer.  
  
You were no detective, but it makes you wonder sometimes. Does Yacer know the murderer? And if he does, how and why? Of course, due to your stubbornness, you decided to think nothing of it and live your life normally. Checking your messages again, there was no notifications, and you took the liberty to put the volume to max.  
  
Sighing, you lean back into the pillows and close your eyes. The calming hum of the laptop ended up lulling you to sleep, draining the battery in the process.

* * *

Yet another nightmare coursed through your dreams, tall, disfigured, pale monsters staring into your window with wild, spazmatic movements with ghastly faces that were filled with pain. They seemed to move in a quick way, and if you even moved an inch they would attempt to kill you with their long claws.  
  
This time, you had the choice to wake up, much unlike the other dream you had while in the school. When you awoke, you were sweating pinballs, disgusting you. Getting out of bed, you yawn and check your charging phone. Joseph and Yacer texted you asking if you were awake.  
  
You decided to wait to reply. A shower was the first thing you needed, so you quickly took off your clothes and stepped into the warm shower. Through the water, you heard the _ping_ of the notification a few times and sighed. After washing yourself, you get out and take a towel from the rack.  
  
"What are you doing right now, babe?" you read out, a smug smile coming to your lips. You reply with, "Nothing. How's SF?" Then respond to Yacer. His text was so much nicer. He had sent you a excerpt from a poem, probably a cliché lost love that someone had been reminiscing about but you couldn't help but feel the same sorrow. Loving someone else when you don't know if they love you.  
  
Chloe suddenly called you, her contact photo a picture of her you got while visiting Joseph and she had given you the middle finger. You didn't mind, you thought it was a cool photo. Sorta like if she called you people would know you had a badass friend. You pressed answer, putting the phone to your ear. "Hey Chloe! What's up?"  
  
"I need your help with something." she says, almost frantically. "Alright, slow down. What's going on?" She sighs through the speaker, intriguing you even more. "I need you to come over to our house. I owe a guy some money and I don't want to go alone. And while you're at it, bring that purple haired guy with you too."  
  
"You mean Yacer?" "Whatever! I just need some back up. This guy is dangerous and I never should've trusted him." Putting the phone on speaker, you put on the most menacing [outfit](http://cutenfit.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/cute-outfits-for-teenagers-tumblr-pinterest-27.jpg) you have, minus the purse, and told her you'd be right over. She thanks you and hangs up, so you call Yacer.  
  
"Y/n? What is wrong?" he asks sleepily. Out of breath from running, you come to Chloe's and Joseph's house. You see her through the top window. "Yacer, I need you to come to Chloe's house. And quick." "Why?" Chloe opens the door, a frown on her lips. "...We could die if we're not careful." Then hung up.  
  
Her frown wavered and she suddenly burst into laughter, wiping a tear from her eye. You sigh and put your phone in your jacket pocket, keeping an eye out for Yacer. "What's so funny?" you ask, your back towards Chloe. "Did you really have to say we might die, Y/n? Fine, if you worry that much, here." Before you could ask, a silver pistol was placed in your hand.  
  
It was cold and heavy, surprising for such a small weapon. You almost dropped it if you weren't so afraid of it going off. "W-Why did you give me this? I don't want it, Chloe." She smirked, going back inside the house to get something. "It's okay! The safety's off!"  
  
Cursing, you attempt to hide the gun so her neighbor's wouldn't see and call the cops. Footsteps were heard, and as you turned around you saw Yacer. He was breathless over how far he had to run, his glasses practically falling off his nose. "I'm here! What's wrong-" His blue eyes followed your shaking hand, the one that held the gun.  
  
Widening his blue eyes, he took a step back and shook his head. "Y/n, what are you and Chloe doing?" At the mention of her name, Chloe skips out of the house with a beer in hand and jumps into her faded truck. "Hey! You two coming or what? I don't have time!" Yacer shakes his head at you, not wanting you to go.  
  
Smiling, you hide the gun in your pants rim and get in the truck next to Chloe. "You coming?" the blue haired girl calls. Yacer looks around sullenly, then finally gets in the truck. "I have a very bad feeling about this."


	10. Peace Treaty

Chloe kept her blue eyes on the road, free of unnecessary distractions considering both you and Yacer were quiet in the seat next to her. Her faded, tan truck had barely any seating room, as well as no backseats. The only thing that seemed to be somewhat important was the pickup bed which held garbage bags, no doubt filled with glass bottles of beer that she could take to a recycling shop for some cash.  
  
Her dashboard also had candy wrappers and crushed beer cans, obviously pointing out that she was an avid drinker. A bottle of vodka was at Yacer's feet, and he attempted to get it out of his foot room by nudging it away. The truck always jumped around due to a pothole in the shitty streets of your town, and the bottle got back into place. This disgusted Yacer as he sneered and leaned back into the seat.  
  
You were staring out the window at the scenery, the fast moving trees and buildings almost calming while passing by. "So Chloe..." you start to say, looking to her. Keeping her eyes on the road, she nods and grunts a word that seems to be "hm." Yacer listens intently to what you have to say, but you avoid his gaze. The purple haired male continues to watch the scenery pass by.  


"You have the money for him, right? The gun won't be necessary unless he tries to hurt us?" Chloe shrugs, turning into a road that most likely leads to a forest for the road was lined with trees. No one seemed to use that road but her for no other cars were seen speeding down the pavement.  
  
Yacer looks around at the lush green trees, gaping as he does so. "Well, yes and no. I have a reasonable amount of it, but that's what the gun is for. I'm going to give it to him to finish the payments and I'm never going near him again." Dumbstruck, Yacer stop staring at the trees and scolds Joseph's big sister.  
  
"Are you fucking stupid in the head, Chloe? He won't accept a measly gun like that! How much money do you owe anyway? How much do you have?" "Yacer, calm down and let Chloe dr-" "It's okay Y/n. If he wants to know, he gets his answer. At least he asked, you just do whatever you're told."  
  
Feeling distraught, you look down at your lap and ignore her words. Yacer puts his hand on your shoulder, prompting you to look up and smile. His blue eyes stared into your e/c ones, mentally telling you it was alright. "If you two would stop being romantic turds, I'll tell you how much money I owe and currently have." Chloe says, taking her eyes off the road for a moment.  
  
"Just tell us before we arrive." Yacer scoffs, crossing his arms. The vodka bottle hit his foot again, an angered _tch_ noise coming from his teeth and tongue hitting each other. He picks up the empty bottle and shakes it around, his personality suddenly changing. "Yacer, put that thing down. We'll use it as a weapon if the man goes crazy." you calmly say, put the palm of your hand on the back of his own.  
  
Yacer's blue eyes lose their fury with your touch, and he merely nods and sets the vodka bottle down. Chloe finally gets to say how much she owes. "I owe the guy about $300 bucks and I only have $189. That gun should make up the lost dollars right?" she asks, risking her eyes away from the empty road.  
  
"I think so. But I'm not so sure about this..." you trail off the last few words, staring back out the window with no music playing. Her truck has a few music discs hidden under the seat, but it was too much of a hassle to get them out considering she said that you, Yacer, and her would end up at his trailer in a matter of minutes.  
  
Yacer saw your worried expression as she turned down a barren and dirty road, parking off in a space specially built for cars. "Alright, this is our stop." Chloe exclaims, jumping out of the truck. "W-What? This can't be the stop. Where's his trailer? Chloe! Get back here!" Yacer demands, getting out of the truck as well.  
  
You risk a look around at all the scenery, then finally decide to hop out of the truck, careful so that the gun in your pants rim pocket doesn't go off, even if the safety is on. Birds chirp in the distance as you walk around and feel the crunching off soil, rocks, and leaves.  
  
"You better tell us where his trailer is right now or I'll-" Yacer threatened, but his sentence was cut off when you got in the middle of the two. "Yacer, stop. Chloe knows what she's doing. And to answer your question, you _go down the path_ to find the trailer." "Then why do we have to park over there instead of driving down the path?" he argued back.  
  
Chloe chuckled and put her to arms around yours and Yacer's shoulders, chuckling to herself. "Please guys, stop arguing. Ha, his trailer isn't on the path. It's so much longer than that." She gets off the two of you, starting to walk down the path that led to the man she was going to pay money to.  
  
"Y/n, Yacer, we're gonna take a little hike. I hope the two of you like nature, cause we're going to be here awhile." You caught up with Chloe, giving her a small smile. "I don't mind. You two are my friends. This should be fun!" The blue haired girl blushed a bit before frowning and looking down at the ground, starting to jog into the woods where a path was no longer visible.  
  
You looked behind you, seeing Yacer angrily mumbling stuff to himself as he trudged down the path, almost tripping on a rock. Giggling, you catch his attention and give him a smile, only a larger one. "Come on, Yacer! Don't you like adventure?" "No, I do not. I'd rather stay home with my mother and watch The Office, but I'm stuck here with that bitch that will obviously get us in trouble."  
  
Giggling, you put your hands in your jacket pocket and look up at the blue sky. Not many clouds adorned the blue atmosphere, but the trees also covered up the sun due to their height. "I like it here. I never really get to go into the woods to hike. I love Chloe like a sister so that's why I helped. As for you..." you looked into his blue eyes, your h/c hair flowing in a sudden gust of wind that had shown up.  
  
"Yes, Y/n? What am I to you?" Yacer inquired, an intrigued look in his eye. Blushing, you look away and finish the rest of your sentence. "You're not like a brother to me... and more than a friend. Heh, you're not a best friend either. Look, I know I'm with Joseph but I think I should tell you this. Yacer, I want you to know I-"  
  
Chloe suddenly came running down the path, a skip in her step and a big smile on her face as she laughed and hid behind the two of you. You immediately forgotten what you were going to say when she hugged you from behind and pointed at a nearby rustling bush with a stick.  
  
Yacer sneered as she ignored him, continuing to laugh and scream at the bush. "Chloe, what's gotten into you?" you demand, trying to push her off you. "It's terrifying! A beast that wants to eat us!" Gulping, you hug her arm and whisper, "Beast?" Before any of you could react, a mere bunny jumped out of the bush, terrified by all of Chloe's screaming.  
  
When the bunny hopped out, Yacer frowned and walked over to it, trying to make it feel secure. The bunny backed away, but when Yacer make a clicking noise with his tongue, the bunny accepted his touch, then hopped away. Chloe wiped away some tears falling from her eyes. "Haha! Did I get you? Aw, Y/n, you should've seen the look on your face! But I couldn't because I was staring at the bush the entire time!"  
  
You lightly elbowed her in the stomach as punishment for scaring you so much, angrily shaking your head while walking down the path again. Yacer followed close behind while giving Chloe menacing looks. The blue haired girl shrugged while laughing and started to walk next to you.  
  
"What do you want, Chloe?" you ask, but not in a friendly manner. She nudges your shoulder, trying to make you lighten up. Yacer comes to your side and hug your arm, wanting her to get away. Chloe does so by frowning and walking farther ahead to show where the two of you are supposed to be going.

* * *

It took about two hours, but the three of you finally made it to the trailer where the man resided. Breathless and tired, you wipe sweat from your forehead, disgusting you immensely. "Why does this asshole live in the middle of nowhere?" you ask, resulting in Chloe putting her hands on her hips. "You know why! He pumps drugs and shit to people, the hardcore stuff. That's why I needed someone to help me out."  
  
Yacer grew furious coming to her side, hearing what she so plainly said without any remorse. "You're putting us in danger just because you want to lose contact of a drug dealer in the woods? You're a bitch!" Chloe laughed hoarsely, her blue hair flowing in the wind as she did so.  
  
"That's right! I'm a bitch and proud. Now come on, we've got business to attend to." she started walking towards the trailer, you and Yacer staying next to each other in worry. A Rottweiler started barking behind a self-made fence, jumping at Chloe and growling and sneering as she yelled at it to shut up.  
  
The dog obeyed, now only growling and retreated back into it's doghouse. "Come on, you two! It's safe!" Garbage and rusty cars were crowded all around the trailer, no doubt from the same man. It smelled like death, a dump, prompting you to cover your nose with your jacket. You risked a step, but Yacer held you back by grabbing your arm.  
  
"Y/n, I don't like this place. I don't trust Chloe, I don't trust the man. We have to leave _immediately."_ You looked up at him, a discerning frown adorned on your facial features. "Yacer, please, I have to help Chloe. I'm her brothers girlfriend, and she's like family. If you don't want to meet the guy, stay outside."  
  
You tried to take a step again, but he held you back again, as well as throwing you behind him and sneering at Chloe. She noticed his expression and scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Yacer, let go of Y/n and we'll go in together. You can just wait outside." Frowning, you shook around in Yacer's grip, only making him tighten the original firmness he had on your s/c wrists.  
  
You wince in pain, telling him to stop in a quiet whisper. "I am _not_ going to risk yours and my life for that girl wanting to pay for drugs. We are staying outside while she does the job, do you understand me?" he growled, tightening the grip even more. His blue eyes were coated with rage, and his purple bangs slightly covered his eye, making him look even more menacing.  
  
"Hey! Let go of, Y/n!" Chloe exclaimed, running to your aid. The blue eyed boy was kicked to the ground by Chloe, yelling curse words at him. It didn't even sound like a sentence, but you could make out, "Don't ever touch her like that again, you hear me? Now wait here, or else I'll beat you to a pulp. Come on, Y/n. Let's get this over with."  
  
Risking a look at Yacer, he held his side in pain and coughed. He didn't even look at you, but laid in the dirt like a coward. Following Chloe to the trailer, she knocks on the door and waits for the man to open it. Right at that moment, you had gotten a text from Joseph, and an unknown number.  
  
"Why is there service way out here?" you think to yourself, then realize the man must have internet hooked up in his trailer. Your boyfriend was asking how you've been, but the unknown number chilled you to the core.  
  
To make it worse, the unknown number was the murderer that had originally hacked into your old phone. The text terrified you, now dreading the situation you were in. "Um, Chloe, can I see if Yacer is okay? I think he's-"  
  
"Don't play dumb. We just got to wait for the bastard to come out, and," she tapped her index finger where the gun resided, winking at you, "blow him away~!" Gulping, you look down and read the text again. Looking around, you feel paranoid, and a door suddenly opens.  
  
The man was burly and strong, holding a beer and smoking a cigarette as he opened the door. He threw the cigarette onto the forest floor, prompting you to step on it. You do so, worried it might catch the forest on fire. "Ah, Chloe, my long time customer. Please, come in-" his dark brown eyes scan Yacer still lying on the floor, holding the place he was hit.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asks, looking at you. You shrug, not saying a word. "Whatever, I'm a very busy man, Chloe. What do you want from me?" He steps inside, Chloe following right behind him. You risk a look inside, and a horrible smell immediately hits your nostrils. The trailer smelled of cannabis, lingering on everything.  
  
"How do you live in this place?" you ask, holding your nose as he slumps onto the couch. "I don't most of the time. I just come in here to work." You knew it was a lie, considering there were buds everywhere, and you stood next to Chloe. He offered a seat next to him, staring at you the entire time.  
  
He eyed your figure, shaking his leg up and down while giving you a smirk. "Little missy you don't look like a bad egg. Why are you here?" Chloe put an arm around your waist, her own waist pressed right up against yours. "She's my girlfriend as a matter of fact. So stop looking at her like that you pervert."  
  
"Heh, like 'em young huh? I respect that. Alright, what do you want? I don't have time for chatting." You got your phone out of your pocket and read the texts as they started talking.  
  
 _Unknown: If you value your life Y/n, I suggest you stay with Yacer and let Chloe do her dirty work. Don't go in that trailer or else.  
  
_Responding, you were about to ask why you shouldn't go inside, but before you could type the man threw a glass bottle of beer onto the ground below, startling you. "What the fuck do you mean you're not buying from me anymore? And to make it worse, you don't even have all the money you owe?!"  
  
"Y/n, now. Do it now..." Chloe whispers to you, backing away and keeping you behind her back. "What? What do you m-" The man became outraged, lunging at you and Chloe. She grabbed your hand and took you out of the trailer, starting to run. "Wait!" you exclaim, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
She sneered. "What?" "Where's Yacer?!" you point to the place he resided beforehand. Only a bit of lowered soil made out a human figure. "We don't have time to figure that out! Come on-" Before she could react, the Rottweiler was released and sprinted directly to you.  
  
Rottweiler's aren't dangerous, but the drug dealer had obviously trained this one to be a guard dog. He barked and growled at you, its sharp teethed barred. You took a step back, too scared to move. Cursing, Joseph's big sister risked her life to save yours by pushing you out of the way.  
  
The dog tackled her to the ground, not biting her as she used her strength to keep the dog from biting her. "Chloe!" you yell, and the man is seen walking towards you, a devious smirk on his lips. He had a knife in his hand, and it looked used once before. "Y/n!" the blue haired girl yelled over the growling. "Shoot the dog!"  
  
Breaking out of your panic, you nod and get out the pistol. Seeing that you could hurt his one and only prized possession, he sprints towards you now, swinging the knife in every direction. Gasping, you get out the gun hidden in your pants pocket, pointing it at the dog that had gotten off Chloe after seeing his master.  
  
Taking the gun off the dog, you shakily point it at the man. "S-Stop right there..." you say, trying to seem menacing. The doped up male smirked, low and deadly laughter erupting from the bowels of his throat. He wasn't fazed. This made you back away, lowering the gun slightly in the process.  
  
Chloe got to her feet, wiping some blood from a bite wound she had gotten from the dog on her arm. You gasped after realizing she was hurt, then sneered and lifted the gun at the man. "Shoot the bastard!" Chloe demanded, covering your bloody wound with her hand.  
  
Pulling back the safety trigger, the gun can now be fired. Angered, the man rushes at you, the knife pointed directly at you. Chloe jumped back, the Rottweiler barking as she did so. Your life flashed before your eyes, terrified that your life would come to an end from the end of a knife.  
  
Almost out of nowhere, Yacer comes launching at the male with the broken vodka bottle he had gotten from the truck. Yacer tackled the man to the ground, wasting no time jamming the jagged bottle into his face over and over again. "Don't touch her! No one hurts her! No one hurts my, Y/n!"  
  
The Rottweiler starts barking for his master, angry at Yacer for killing the only man that cared for the dog. The purple haired male was occupied with stabbing his already dead body with the bottle, a murderous look in his blue eyes. Chloe was nowhere to be found, most likely trying to find a first aid kit for her arm.  
  
Raising the gun again, you put your gun on the trigger, watching as the Rottweiler growls at Yacer finishing his dirty work. As Yacer finally stops exacting revenge, he looks up and gasps with blood dripping down his face. The red liquid made him look hostile, but due to him being terrified of the dog Yacer instead looked like a child, thinking he was going to die.  
  
Attempting to save your friend, you waste no time pulling the trigger, having no regrets over killing the animal. The blood from the animal reached your clothing, now covering you in the liquid. "Y/n... Be calm..." Yacer reassures, getting off the body. You look at the blood coating your jacket, disgusted with yourself that you had killed an animal, your friend murdered a human being, and Chloe was injured.  
  
Starting to sob, he tries to calm you down by hugging you tightly. "You're alright. Everything is okay now..." You embrace him, sobbing into his shoulder. Chloe comes out of the trailer by kicking open the door and putting hydrogen peroxide that he was keeping for who knows what.  
  
I heard the gunshot! What happened-" "You!" Yacer let go of you, angrily to Chloe and punching the blue haired girl in the face with no remorse. "This whole day has been for nothing! Look what happened! You had gotten injured, I had to kill someone, and look at Y/n! She's petrified! Because of _you_ , Chloe Carters, Y/n and I are covered in blood!" "Listen here, I won't be-"  
  
Standing up for Chloe, you get in the middle of the two and put the safety on the gun before shoving it to Yacer. "We did what Chloe wanted. Arguing isn't the solution. What we need to do is forgive and forget, understand me? Let's just get back to the truck and forget this ever happened."  
  
Chloe and Yacer exchanged looks, staring into each other's blue eyes and narrowing them on instinct. "Stay away from her, you hear me? Y/n is too precious to get hurt. One scratch on her and their dead." Yacer hissed out, narrowing his blue eyes. Walking down the path to catch up with you, he shoves the gun into his pants rim and starts walking with you, an arm around your waist.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, lighting a cigarette she found in the trailer. She took one last look of the dump the dealer used to live in, then sucked in a breath of the smoke and dropped the cigarette onto the forest floor without stomping out the bud. "Can't leave behind any evidence..." As she walked down the path, she smelt smoke, no doubt coming from the garbage and forest.

* * *

You couldn't count how many times you showered, but alas, the feeling of blood wouldn't go away. You threw away the outfit you wore that day, the haunting memories crawling back if you had worn the clothing. You laid in bed, hugging a pillow and decided to call Joseph.  
  
When you did however, a girl picked up, no doubt a teenager. "Hello? Who's this?" she asks, her perky voice a revolting thing to hear after the day you had. "Um, who's this? I'm looking for Joseph." "Oh! Are you his sister? Hi Chloe! I'll get Joseph for you!" You had wondered who she was.  
  
A relative? A friend perhaps? There was of course the possibility he was cheating, but that couldn't be. He was gone for nearly a day and he was already cheating on you? You shook away the feeling, and Joseph's voice reached the speaker. "Hello? Chloe? What do you want?" "It's Y/n. You know, your girlfriend. And now your ex-girlfriend..."  
  
"What?! Aw, holy shit! Babe! Uh, it's not what you think! She's my... friend!" Scoffing, you try to hold it together and not cry. "Uh-huh, sure asshole. Have fun with her, cause this relationship is over." Before he could argue or call back, you shut off your phone, ending the conversation.  
  
Tears came to your eyes, hugging the phone close. "Joseph, you cheated on me... How could you..." Your thoughts recalled back to when you came deathly close to confessing to Yacer in the forest, but ended up getting interrupted by Chloe. Sniffling, you turn back on your phone and call Yacer.  
  
He answers almost immediately, worriedly demanding, "Are you alright after today?" This made you feel wanted and loved by the teen, a soft, sad chuckle coming from you as you sniffled and started crying again. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Joseph did something I'll never forgive him for." "What did he do?" Yacer asks through the phone, and you could hear his mother call out to him in the background.  
  
"Joseph was cheating on me with a girl in San Francisco. I loved him so much what will I do?" Before Yacer could reply, his mother argued that he had to help her with groceries, and the phone suddenly stopped the call. You weren't mad at this, so you sniffled and called Chloe, Joseph's big sister.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up?" she asked excitedly. "Um, Chloe, when Joseph comes back can you beat him up?" "Yeah sure. Why?" "He's been cheating on me with a girl from San Francisco..." She was silent for a moment, and you could hear a belt being taken out of a drawer.  
  
"This is what I live for. Don't worry Y/n, I got you. When he comes home, he is going to regret ever being in the same family as me."  
"This is why I love you."


	11. Loving and Lying

"Y/n! Please, pick up! It's not what you think! She was interviewing me when I won the Artistic Approach Project. You have to understand." Joseph pleaded into the voicemail. No matter what Joseph did or said, you wouldn't pick up. He even left San Francisco to explain why a girl was in his apartment, yet you weren't home.

However, it was Sunday. He stayed at your door almost the whole day before he got a text from Yacer, telling the black haired male to come over to his house considering he was too terrified to go home. He knew you and Chloe had a close relationship, and a text from Chloe even stated that when Joseph gets home, he'll regret the day he was born.

He wanted you to know he _hadn't_ done _anything_ to the interviewer, even if she was his age and somewhat a beautiful girl. Thinking he's had a long day, he sighs and decides to crash at Yacer's house for the night. When he arrives, he rings the doorbell, a young woman calling from the inside.

"I'll be there in a second! Oh, Yacer, where's my purse? I'll be late for my nightshift!" she demanded, Joseph's black eyes widening at the volume slightly. "Mom, it's on the counter." Yacer explains from inside, calmness in his voice. "Right, let's see who's at the d-"

When she opens it, the woman smiles at Joseph and turns to Yacer. "Look, honey, it's your friend. Are you two going to have a sleepover? I see that you have your suitcase, I thought you were in San Francisco." The black haired male gulped, trying to think of an excuse as to why he came home.

Before he could reply, Yacer spoke up. "Mom, you're late." To which the woman's eyes widen and rushes out the door, completely forgetting about Joseph. She goes to the worn out Honda and gets inside, throwing her purse onto the passenger seat. Rolling down the window, Yacer's mother waves. "Bye, Yacer! Have fun with Joseph!" Then drives out of the driveway and out of sight into the night.

Yacer goes into the kitchen to get himself some snacks for the "sleepover", but he had much different plans in mind for him. He got some chips and poured it into a bowl. Joseph awkwardly put the suitcase next to the couch, staring at the flat screen TV. On the wall was a collection of alphabetically organized dvd's.

Joseph looked in awe of the vastness of the collection. Some were anime, some were Hollywood movies, and a few were dvd's of major tv shows. "Joseph." Yacer says sullenly, his blue eyes coated with tiredness. The teen was handed a bowl of chips, allowing Yacer to carefully put down the guacamole and salsa bowl.

"Choose a movie or show you want. I don't really care what it is." Yacer slumps onto the couch, his black glasses practically falling off his tired face. "Yacer, are you okay dude? You look like you've had a long-" "Less talking and more moving," the purple haired male demands, his tired eyes coated with anger as he hisses out his name, "Joseph Carters."

The teen winces at his tone of voice, thinking the teen has had a stressful day. As he stood up, Yacer closes his tired eyes and breathes heavily, as if he was sick. He holds his side in pain, wincing when he moves. "Yacer? Hey, what's the matter?" Joseph asks worriedly, putting his hand on his side.

"Don't touch me! Just get the movie and leave me alone!" he yells, slapping his hand away. Joseph gulps and heads to the selection and gets a random movie titled _Finding Nemo,_ quickly putting the dvd into the player and letting the movie play. He sits on the couch, watching Yacer pant and hold his side in pain.

"What happened to you? You look like you've had a long day." Joseph commented, noticing the TV flash the previews for movies already shown in theaters. Yacer adjusted himself on the couch, taking a chip and dipping it into the guacamole. He gives Joseph a small smile, nodding as he shows him the chip. "Eat. It's good." He then bites down, savoring the flavor.

Joseph weakly smiles, then gets a text from someone. He whips out his phone as the previews continue playing, noticing that the text was from you. He quickly opens the text, seeing that it was from you. What the response was not what he was expecting at all.

_Y/n: Get out of my life. I never want to see you again. I don't care that you came back for me, and even if you talk with me I won't acknowledge you. Do you understand me? Fuck off, Joseph. If you really want me to be happy, go back to San Francisco with that bitch you hear me?_

Joseph's smile wavers as he skims the words you told him. His mere existence seemed to enrage you, but after everything he told you, it seems you did not believe him. Joseph leaned back against the couch, ruffling his black hair with his hand nervously. The teen never lost a girlfriend before. His heart hurt from the pain of losing someone he loves.

Yacer noticed Joseph's concerned and frightened facial expression, then followed Joseph's eyes to the messaging system. He saw the text, an angry response to Joseph without any remorse. The blue eyed teen ran a hand through his purple hair, sitting up and pressing _Play_ for the movie in the process.

"I'm so sorry, Joseph. Y/n seemed like a nice girl. Why did she not believe you?" Shaking his head, Joseph stuffs his phone in his jacket pocket and sigh with a smile on his face. Reaching for a tortilla chip, he dips it into the salsa and takes a bite. "Hm... this is a bit too spicy..."

"Sorry, I bought the medium hot flavor. You don't mind?" Joseph shakes his head again, reaching for a chip and taking another dip. "Of course not! Spiciness is what I live for! But to answer your question, I don't really know why Y/n didn't believe me. You understand right? An interviewer comes to someone's house most of the time right? She didn't even make any moves on me either..."

The two of them were silent after that, the movie playing while they watched. The two teens occasionally took a bite of the chips and dip, but Joseph noticed he didn't take one bite of the salsa, only the guacamole. It wasn't a big deal, no, but something was suspicious.

Halfway through the movie, when the food was running out, Yacer proposed he get more snacks. Joseph declined the offer, but Yacer didn't take no for an answer. Instead, he practically forced Joseph to eat the rest of it with furious eyes, the TV annoyingly playing in the background.

With such a furious expression, Joseph couldn't take no for an answer, for he was merely a guest in someone else's house and had nowhere else to go. With a heavy heart, he ate the food and winced at the spiciness. There was something... odd with the flavor. "See? That wasn't so hard..."

* * *

With tired and relieved expressions, the two teens watch the credits roll, signifying the movie was over. They were both stuffed from the unhealthy food, Joseph the most full due to his unrequited force feed. Yacer stood to his feet to stretch his legs, sighing as he did so.

Picking up the bowls, he lightly smiled at Joseph's suffering. "Do you need a bathroom, Joseph? It's down the hall and to the right. You'll see it cause it's open most of the time." Whilst holding his stomach, the black haired boy groaned and went to find the bathroom while Yacer cleaned the dishes.

"All according to plan..." the purple haired teen mumbled, secretly taking out a bottle of sedative pills and shaking around the bottle. Nearby, he heard a soft groan coming from the bathroom, psychotically smiling to himself as Yacer also heard his name be called.

"Yacer... Help me... I'm..." a body fell to the ground, prompting Yacer to get ready for what he planned next. Humming to himself, he got the gun from early that day, as well as car keys for the car inside the garage that belonged to him. He would have to go somewhere far away from civilization in order for someone to not hear the bullet erupt through the still night air, as well as the piercing scream that will erupt from his _friend_ once the bullet hits his chest.

"Let's make this quick..." With a heavy heart, Yacer goes into the bathroom and hoists Joseph over his shoulder. His phone ends up falling out of his pocket, and Yacer takes it briskly. "We cannot leave any evidence now can we?" he asks the unmoving body. With no answer, Yacer walks to the garage and places Joseph in the passenger seat, then gets all the necessary _materials_ to clean the mess _._

Yacer starts the car, driving onto the street and going to the same woods Chloe had forced you and him to go earlier that day. Joseph stirred in his unconsciousness, mumbling something that Yacer could not translate. "You caused this for hurting Y/n. At least I can make her happy from now on... starting with you gone."

* * *

Joseph groggily awoke from his pill induced sleep in what seemed to be a forest. He was not tied, but merely lying on the soft grass, shielded by the trees. "What the hell?" he asks himself, rising to his feet. He takes a few looks around, tilting his head in confusion.

"Where am I? Yacer, what happened?" An owl hooted in the trees, startling the black haired male. "Ah, so you're finally awake." Yacer says, coming out of the shadows. Joseph's black eyes widen in terror, but only for a split second. "Oh, thank god it's only you! I thought I was kidnapped or something!" "Oh, you were."

Yacer, the purple haired and blue eyed _monster,_ circled Joseph like prey. A psychotic smile was playing on his lips as he stopped walking, his hands in his pockets. "What? Kidnapped? I don't... understand..." Aggressively taking out the gun hiding in his pocket, he pointed it at Joseph.

"Of course you wouldn't understand! That's all you're good for! Asking ridiculous questions!" Joseph immediately put up his hands to defend himself. "Hey, Yacer, buddy, put the gun d-" "Don't you ever speak my name! You caused this! Y/n was happy until you broke her heart! You must be punished for what you've done to my love."

Taking a step back, Joseph's legs gave out from under him due to the sedation kicking in again. "Oh god, please, I don't want to die-" he lashed a hand at Yacer, pleading with him not to pull the trigger, but Yacer stopped him midsentence again by bursting into realistic yet sarcastic laughter.

You don't want to die? You're kidding me, right? After all the heartache you've given Y/n, the girl who should be with _me_ but decided to idiotically choose you as a boyfriend. She's confessed to me before, you do realize that, correct?" Joseph shook his head in disbelief, the fact you could love such a monster.

"She even said you were too childish. Hah, I can tell. After all, you chose Finding Nemo as a movie? Of course, nostalgia could be the reason but there were a number of other things to watch. Also, your lie about that girl. Interviewers don't come to people's houses Joseph. Y/n said her voice was too young to be an interviewer."

"Stop telling lies! She was a grown woman with a high voice! Please, Yacer, don't pull the trigger! I have so much to live for!" Without another accusation, Yacer pulled back the safety trigger and put his hand on the trigger itself. Joseph got up to run, his legs giving out from under him in the process. Everything froze as Yacer lifted the gun, then aimed it at his friend's chest.

Joseph braced for the impact, but the few sentences from Yacer made the forming tears in his eyes fall. "You were never my friend. Now Y/n will belong to me and I can show her the love you've taken and destroyed and turn it into something better. Better yet, I practically own her."

Shaking his head, Joseph looked down at the ground and accepted his fate. Yacer pulled the trigger, a bullet erupting from the gun and striking the black haired male in the chest. He fell to the ground, silent. "That was too easy. Now, to dispose of the body." Yacer hummed a song to himself, destroying the evidence and hiding Joseph's body in the bushes. 

* * *

School was dreary for you. Joseph had not come that day, most likely in San Francisco, so Yacer and Jade were the only two friend you had. The purple haired teen was pushy around you throughout the beginning of school, class, and during lunch. Ever since yours and Joseph's break up, Yacer always has a close eye on you.

The final bell rang eventually, signifying that school was over. You were going to walk home by yourself, a soft sigh escaping your lips. That was until you heard steps behind you, prompting you to turn. Of course, there was Yacer, smiling contently. Over the weekend he had gotten contacts, his glasses unneeded now. "Y/n! Can I walk with you?"

Fixing your backpack, you solemnly look down at the ground and sigh. "Fine. I wanted to go to the store on the w-" "Wait. Before we do that, I want to tell you something beside the tree." Observing his excited face, you could tell this was going to be something interesting. Your e/c eyes widened as he grabbed your hand and happily led you to the tree.

"Okay, you got me here. Now what do you want to tell me?" you ask, crossing your arms. Yacer twiddles his thumbs, then straightens and tells you what he has to say. "Y/n L/n, I know that Joseph's betrayal was not expected, but I want you to know that his love will always be remembered."

Sneering, you shake our head at his words. "If he truly loved me, then he wouldn't have cheated." His blue eyes darted to the ground, nodding in agreement. "Well, yes, but there is someone else who loves you truthfully. Someone who would never hurt you the way he did."

Your angered expression wavered as he lifted his head to you again, gulping. "I will cherish you forever, Y/n. Unlike others. And I will always stay by your side. It is up to you." Taking a step back, you look at the Cherry Blossom tree. It was blooming, meaning Spring has come. "Um, Yacer... I..."


	12. Yacer's Confession

"Um, Yacer... I..." you start, staring down at the ground. "Yes, Y/n?" With a heavy heart, you shake your head with tears coming to your eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I just learned about Joseph cheating on me and I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I love you Yacer, but can we wait until we become a couple?" At your question, he backs away and clenches his fist while staring at the ground in self loathe.

"Yeah, that's fine. It was foolish of me to think I could win your heart after everything you've gone through with Joseph. But remember, I'm always here for you." The atmosphere around you two was very awkward, the tears in your eyes ceasing after you wiped them away with your hand. "Hey Yacer? Just because I said no doesn't mean our relationship has diminished right? After all, time heals all wounds. You and I will become a couple soon." 

Yacer choked a sob, his hands clenching and unclenching in rage. He masked his emotions carefully, breathing in and out to ease his anger. After everything he had done, you still didn't accept his love. He killed his best friend, he lied, and worst of all, during all of it, he felt no remorse. Of course, he did all of it for nothing as it seems for you had awkwardly declined the offer of being his girlfriend.

"Again Yacer, I'm really sorry..." you say solemnly, then attempt to put a hand on his shoulder. He takes a step back, some tears coming to his blue eyes. "I-It's fine, really. Listen, I have to go..." You had made him feel bad, almost as if you blamed him for coming on too strongly and now made your relationship slightly awkward, if not strange. 

Without another word, you and Yacer part ways. Yacer going to his house most likely with his hands in his pockets, his head down in shame. You were going home as well, the fog starting to darken. It was most likely going to rain, something that happens repetitively Whilst getting out your phone, you text Joseph an apology.

After all the hatred you had shown Joseph that day when he texted you caringly and lovingly, you had still despised him over the fact he had broken your heart, yet you had no right to hate him enough to the point that you want him out of your life. Joseph was still a great friend, if not a best friend. Just like Yacer or Jade, Chloe, or even Osamu, whom had grown fond of you after Jade had forcefully made him hang out with you for a day, only then discovering you both had a lot in common.

In a moment of haste, you dial Joseph's number in an attempt to apologize to him about your text. He deserved it, yes, but he was still a friend of yours and Yacer's, so it only made sense to apologize. You walked down the long sidewalk as you heard the internal ringing going on as the phone called Joseph a soft gasp coming from you as you felt rain starting to fall on your face. "Shit..." you whisper, attempting to find a dry spot to hide.

Of course, with the luck you were having, there was none of course. The teen didn't answer, instead his message board had asked for you to leave the information after the beep. The tone sounded, so you acted quickly. "Joseph, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I sent you that text. We aren't a couple anymore, but I'd really like it if we stayed friends. And um, Chloe loves you. She just has a difficult way of showing it, but if you're scared to the point of not being able to even go in your own house, talk to me about it. I know she can be pretty... monstrous. Bye."

The rain fell harder now, and the tiny spot in which you resided in order to get you dry was not going to work. You had no umbrella, which meant both you and your clothes will get wet again, just like earlier in the year. "Damn it... maybe I should call Chloe?" you ask yourself, dialing the number. Thunder and lighting surged through the sky, the deafening noise making you scream and cower in fear. A passerby's with umbrellas eyed you curiously, as if they have never heard a scream or thunder before.

Attempting to press the call button, the internal calling tone coursed through your ears and waited for Chloe to pick up by pacing or looking at the falling rain. Cars passed by, some being trucks or RV's, yet none were Chloe's. Of course, she had no idea you were stuck in a storm. The phone seemed to be taking forever, but alas Chloe finally picked up. Her perky voice spoke through the microphone, calming you already.

"Y/n, hey what's up girl? Hey, did you see the thunder and lighting? Crazy shit, I hope people are smart enough to not be out in it." Shuffling from side to side, you chuckle a little. "Well, about that Chloe..." You could almost hear a scoff in her voice, the usually perky and exuberant tone replaced with worriment and disbelief. "Wait, are you kidding? Why aren't you home?"

You checked for any sign of address for where you were, the street name being Braken Road. "I just got out of school! Do you really think I would have been able to get home just as the storm hit? Look, can you just pick me up at Braken Road?" Chloe was silent for a moment, then offered a deal. "How about I come pick you up and you say 'please'?"

Accidentally laughing out loud, you try to fulfill her request by restating the question, but you only starting having a laughing fit again once she started laughing as well. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I think I see the address on this sign." At last, you see her faded truck drive by, some thunder and lighting surging through the sky again.

Screaming, you hold your ears with your hands and call for Chloe. She immediately stops the car and allows you to get inside, her truck whirring as the engine kept rattling. Chloe drives off with you in the passenger seat, the tires screeching against the wet road. The backpack you're forced to carry around was put on the floor, so you could finally relax by leaning into the seat.

"Man, I hate this kind of weather..." you say out of the blue, closing your eyes. "Oh, and thanks Chloe. Just be glad we're not having a tornado. That would suck balls." the blue haired girl angrily says, wanting to be recognized, "And I was busy you know." "Busy? Doing what?" you ask, suddenly intrigued. She shrugs, the windshield wipers turning left and right in order to clean the windshield that was currently getting wet over and over because of the rain.

"Hah, if I told you you'd lose all respect you have for me. If you have any." Giving her a small smile, you playfully roll your eyes. More lighting and thunder surged through the sky, but you were too busy looking at Chloe's picturesque features that they were merely background noise amongst the radio as well. She was blasting Syd Matters, but it was somehow quiet enough in order for you and her to have a conversation. 

"Of course I have respect for you. At least you actually pick up my calls, unlike some people..." "You're talking about Joseph aren't you? He came all the way back here to see you, Y/n. Then he went to Yacer's house and just disappeared." Your e/c eyes widened, something suspicious was going on. She stopped at the stoplight, now turning off the radio in order to have a more serious conversation.

Tears starting to form in her blue eyes, shaking her head as she lightly pressed down on the pedal in order for the truck to start moving again. "Look, Y/n, Joseph always calls me so that I know he's safe. When he said he was coming home to see you, he called me when he got on and got off, when he came into town, and when he told me he was going to Yacer's house. A day later and I have no calls, and he supposedly got on the plane to San Francisco without my knowing and doesn't contact me at all. Do you see what I'm saying Y/n?"

"I think so. You think something bad happened to him?" "I know something bad happened!" she snaps, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The last place he was at was Yacer's place. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" She wasn't wrong. After the incident at the junkyard, with her being bitten, Yacer killing the man, and you killing the dog, things have been strange.

"Yeah, I see what you mean... But are you really suggesting Yacer was the killer?" "He could be. Yacer was fully capable over murdering my dealer, and I'm not stupid. I know what you were going to tell him before. About wanting to get together? So I have a theory." Crossing your arms, you let the rain dance against the window, the specks falling down until they were no longer seen.

Apparently Chloe was taking you for a drive around town and not taking you home. She needed to tell you this information, even if she was wasting gas. "Go on. I'm listening." Taking a deep breath, she looks at you for a split second before starting to pull into a grocery store parking lot. Leaning back against the truck's seat, she looks over at you with tired eyes.

"Y/n, I honestly don't think Joseph took a plane back to San Francisco. If he came all the way back to see you, he would have. And this may sound crazy, but I think Yacer murdered him." Gasping, you play with your hands and look down at the ground, the rain still falling against the truck. "Yacer wouldn't..." "Oh come on, Y/n!" she grabs your shoulders, shaking you. "Open your eyes! When we were at the junkyard, did he have any qualms about killing that man?"

"No, but it was to protect me-" "Did he ever once like you and Joseph together?" "I never noticed-" "What happened to the gun?" "He has it..." "And who do think was killed by that same gun?" "Chloe, please, you have no evidence. True, Yacer is a bit strange but we don't know if he killed Joseph." Growling, she lets go of you and shakes her head. "I wish I had the same mindset as you. Carefree, happy, and smart. But here I am, a bitch who thinks everything is everyone's fault. Am I being too paranoid?"

Sighing, thunder and lighting flash in the sky, but you only had a slight jump, if not smaller. "Of course not. You're just worried about your brother. I'm worried about him too, but we'll just have to wait and see." Nodding, he starts up the truck again and backs out of the parking space. "Dr. Y/n helps again. Thanks, I wanted your opinion on that."

Turning on your phone, you flash her a small smile. "Of course. Just call me up any time, you don't even need an appointment." You and her both chuckle, and your house finally comes into view. The rain had finally cleared up, but the dark clouds still covered the sun. You wave to the blue haired girl a goodbye, and her faded tuck eventually disappears. A text appearing in your phone startles you, so you go inside and check what is has to say. It was from Joseph, but what he had to say was very jumbled.

_Joseph: Hi Y/n every thung goo d no need to be worr ied Im happy wear I am don't look for me_

The text almost hurt your brain with all the grammatical errors it displayed, so you to text " _What??_ " quickly. Joseph was always considerate about the spellings of his texts and writing in general, but something wasn't right. Either you were too effected by Chloe's theory, or this wasn't Joseph.


	13. Pure Imagination

Yacer hadn't moved from his bed all day after you rejected him. The sheer thought of you not loving him was perpetuating, for all his tactics were foolproof. He had never intended to hurt anyone, but alas, his infatuation with you had turned deadly. Just like the others. When he loved the girl who worked at the bookstore back in Japan, he loved her too much and kidnapped her.

Of course, she kept screaming, and he wanted to silence her once and for all. Another girl, who had a boyfriend made his heart flutter, but alas, the couple had been killed when he tried to take her away, only for the boyfriend to fight back. The two died in each other's arms. Whatever Yacer tried, he could never find love.

At times, he even thought he was gay, but even then, when he attempted to confess to them, they still didn't love him either. Yacer knew he was destined to be alone forever, and he accepted it. After all, why live your life being depressed and sorry for yourself? You were nothing to him but another possible love interest hoping to play with your heart and end up smashing it in the end.  
  
That's all you were to him, as he was to you. It was all in his imagination, and he would not admit he was crazy. He wasn't infatuated. Not even insane. There was no word in the entire dictionary to describe why he had done all those things to other girls and their loved ones in the past, he didn't know why he tried to murder his father in cold blood, and he didn't know why he felt lost and alone.  
  
_Was it because of you?_ he thought, his blue eyes unblinking as he stared up at the celling in his solitude. Yes, it was because of you that he had these emotions. You could play him like a game, pretend to act friendly, but like a cobra strike, you hit where it hurts and make Yacer feel substandard and unworthy.  
  
He knew what he had to do. Though these thoughts were all in Yacer's mind, his imagination, he would win your affection by making him the only person he'd come to. Yacer would kill off your friends, that's the start. Then, in your darkest hour, just as he did to Joseph, he'd take away Chloe, Jade, Osamu, and even Ms. Gates. A terrible but interesting idea popped into his head. What if he texted Chloe using Joseph's phone and told her to come to the junkyard?  
  
After all, Chloe wouldn't even think before speeding off to the forest since she loves her brother, then Yacer can kill Chloe in cold blood. It was a risk to take, but as long as he was the only one for you to turn to, then so be it.

* * *

Yacer pulled himself off the bed and sighed. He stretched, groaning as his bones ached and popped. Had he gotten lazier or was he just more tired? "What's the difference..." he mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Without another word, he picks up Joseph's phone and texts Chloe that Joseph was at the junkyard being held captive by Yacer. In almost lightning speed, Chloe responded.  
  
 _Chloe: Ok I'll be right there Jos! Don't do or say anything that asshole is dangerous and will kill you! Stay CALM!  
  
_ Yacer suppressed a chuckle and prepared for a departure before getting a text from you, your words concerning him. But instead, he shrugged them off. During his little game, he was going to play hard to get with you. A tease. He figured he would have time to get to the junkyard considering he lived close by, so he decided to look through Joseph's photo gallery.  
  
The camera roll had pictures of you and him hugging and/or kissing, a sneer coming onto Yacer's features. "That ass. He truly loved you... why would he cheat on you when he had that kind of relationship?" he asked himself, clutching the phone in anger. Attempting to calm down, he breathed in and out sullenly, then looked at more photos.  
  
There near the beginning of the phone's photos was a picture of you, him, and Joseph all having lunch together. It seemed to be the beginning of the year, back before all this madness and guilt and obsession started. On a lunch table the three of you sat all eating hamburgers made by the school. You had a smile as Joseph took the picture, Joseph trying his best to squeeze into the picture by accidentally leaning too close to Yacer's chest.  
  
The poor purple haired male was trying to eat his food, but the two people who had Yacer squeezed tightly in the middle had made him drop the sandwich just as Joseph took the picture. That's why you were smiling like an idiot, Yacer had an apologetic look on his face, and Joseph's eyes were closed due to ketchup falling on his face.  
  
Yacer grunted at the picture, barely remembering this happening. Wanting to waste no time, he took both his and Joseph's phone, along with his car keys and was heading for the forest. Looking at the photo again, he almost felt a tear fall when remembering the moment of pure friendship and bliss he felt. With a heavy heart, he deleted the picture. "Never again."


	14. Losing

Running through the dense forest with nothing but a flashlight and a phone in her hand, Chloe hurdled over uprooted tree roots, remembered every detail of how to get around, and tried to find a way to the junkyard. Her little brother was there, most likely dead by now. She could only imagine his body, too many thoughts in her head to think properly now.  
  
She tripped over a rock and fell onto her side, the flashlight flying out of her hands. Groaning in pain, she attempts to get up again, although breathless and hurt. She grabs the flashlight and shines it down at her pants. Due to the many holes, her legs were scraped pretty badly, a wince appearing on her facial features as she noticed mud and dirt covering the wounds.  
  
"I got to keep going..." she whispered breathlessly, limping now. It took a lot longer than she expected. Checking her phone, she took note of the time she went out to help her brother. Chloe had left at 12 am, and it was now almost 2. Cursing herself for being so slow, she puts away her phone and tries to run on her limping leg.  
  
It seemed to have taken forever, but Chloe stood face to face with the now burned down junkyard. The place where her little brother was. All she had to do was take down Yacer and return Joseph, while also at the same time imprison the mentally unstable teen for all the pain he's caused.  
  
"Joseph?" she called out, checking behind an old buggy car. "Dammit, Joseph, where are you? Answer me!" Running to the middle of the junkyard, her breathing turns heavy and Chloe thinks the worst. Had Yacer led her to a trap? She checked everywhere in the short time she had been here, and even then if she checked the burned down junkyard everything would be destroyed by the fire.  
  
There'd be nowhere to hide a body as well. Then, where was her brother? How would she tell their parents that their son is dead? And even if she did find Joseph alive and well, what would you do? Knowing that Joseph still loved you and Yacer had this strange obsession with you. Would you blame yourself?  
  
Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by slow, ominous clapping in the distance. She turned, gripping her flashlight tightly towards the noise. The light didn't pick up movement. There were only trees for miles. "Show yourself!" "Well, well, well, Chloe Carters... I'm surprised you caught on to my little game~! I'm fairly certain that you wish to have your brother back, correct?"  
  
"What did you do with him, Yacer? I know it's you!" Yacer stepped out of the shadows, fixing his glasses in the process. He had a psychotic grin on his face, one that sent a chill down Chloe's spine. "How could Y/n have been attracted to such a monster?" she whispered, but Yacer started manically laughing and her question was thrown off.  
  
Yacer stopped laughing, something metal being taken out of his back pocket. The light had shone on it, Chloe's eyes widening in terror. The usually calm and collected teen was holding a gun, and by the looks of it, he knew exactly how to use it. The safety wasn't even on. Yacer was going to use it on her no doubt.  
  
"Hah, Joseph? Oh, he's been long dead. About three of four days. When I came back he wasn't in the bushes so I guess a bear or wolf or some other type of animal must have got him and ate your precious little brother. It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Yacer pointed the gun at Chloe, the blue haired girl raising her arms in the air defensively.  
  
Yacer took a step forward, whereas she took a step back. She was shaking, tears coming to her blue eyes. She didn't know whether or not she was crying knowing that her one and only brother was dead, or she was crying in fear of her life. Most likely both. Looking to her right, she saw a large, sharp piece of broken glass by a shattered mirror, relief coming to her features.  
  
If only she had enough time to pick up the broken glass and hide behind something, she should be able to stab Yacer using the glass and take him to the authorities. "Any last words, bitch?" Yacer asked, cocking the gun. Sneering, Chloe grabbed the glass mid-fire, the bullet almost grazing her arm. She flinched as the bullet hit another piece of debris, a clunk sounding.  
  
Because of the distraction, Yacer had looked towards the bullet's path instead of Chloe's, giving her time to slip away and hide somewhere. The purple haired male became outraged and reloaded the gun, cursing and yelling Chloe's name all the while. "Where are you? Chloe, this will be so much easier if you just come out of hiding and let me kill you! I want Y/n, and you being in the way makes everything so difficult."  
  
No cell phone service meant Chloe had to do this all on her own. She didn't have police in order to arrest Yacer once and for all, the only thing she had was a flashlight and broken glass. One wrong move and she was dead. Chloe had no idea how long Yacer had been killing people, but she knew for sure that he wouldn't hesitate to fire a bullet into her body.  
  
"Chloe~" he called, trying to sound amicable, "Come out, I won't hurt you. Much~" As Chloe shuffled closer into her hiding place, she had accidentally knocked over a baking pan. It landed with a heavy clunk, her blue eyes closing in seriousness. "There you are..." Chloe opened her eyes, and above her stood Yacer with a gun pointing to her head.  
  
"Yacer, come on, let's be civil about this..." "Get. up." he demands, pressing the gun against her head. Even in the darkness, and without the help of her flashlight, she could still see his face. His blue eyes almost burned with rage and his lips were curled into one of a wolf's, almost like a growl.  
  
Chloe does as he says, still holding onto the flashlight and glass shard. "Put those down." he motions with the gun to set them on the floor, his black glasses almost falling off his nose. Yacer is half blind without glasses, so Chloe had an advantage. Using the move from Assassination Classroom, she could drop the flashlight onto the ground. Before Yacer can react, Chloe can stab Yacer with the glass shard.  
  
Though the plan seemed idiotic and unlikely, Chloe decided to try it. First, she caught Yacer's attention by starting a conversation. "Hold on, Yacer, before you kill me, c-can I say something first... to my dead brother...?" "You mean a eulogy?" he asks, almost in disbelief. "Yeah! That's the word... Can I?"  
  
Scoffing, Yacer put down the gun. "Fine. But make it quick." Smirking, Chloe nods. "Gladly." She does her plan now that the gun is lowered. She drops the flashlight, Yacer's eyes immediately focusing on it. "What the-" before Yacer could finish, Chloe acted and stabbed Yacer in the chest, her blue eyes almost fuming in rage, revenge, and fury.  
  
If it hadn't been for her kind nature, he would have been stabbed a lot more after everything that he's done, but Chloe doesn't. She already stabbed him in the chest, so doing anymore damage to his body would be useless. Yacer coughs, the reflex causing blood to come up and roll down his chin.  
  
Chloe stared down at him with a frown, the glass shard bloody. "I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily. But there is something you should know... it's about Y/n.... and my feelings for her." "Oh fuck, this again? Love is just an illusion created by emotions with an expiration date. And yours is long overdo."  
  
Yacer laughs, the blood from the wound making his sweater stained red. He grabs at the wound, a wince coming to his features. "You don't think I know that? All my life, I wanted something to cherish and keep for myself. I have my mother, yes, but our Visa is expiring and we have to renew it. We don't have the money so she has to work extra late. The stress is really doing numbers on my poor mom. Oh god, and now she has to live with her son being hospitalized and imprisoned."  
  
"Well, maybe you deserve it. Your mom can finally be rid of you. And what did that have to do with Y/n?" The light of the early morning peaked against the trees, a slight gold, purple, and red tint as the sun started to rise. Yacer closed one of his eyes when one of the rays hit his eye. "Tell Y/n that no matter what happens I'll always be back to find her. I don't care if it takes days, weeks, months, hell, even years. I want her to know that she is the only person in this world that keeps me happy."  
  
The blue haired girl sighs through her nose and throws the glass shard somewhere off in the distance. Staring down at Yacer's bleeding body, she crosses her arms. "Ready to go to the authorities?" Yacer smiles and stares back. "I guess I'm going back to Japan aren't I?" Chloe nods. "You're damn right."

* * *

Months had passed, the sudden realization that Yacer had done all the murders almost astonishing. He was the one who killed the Principal, even Joseph, and almost killed Chloe. When the police questioned you and your classmates, you had no idea that for almost his whole life he had been playing this little game of cat and mouse. He was the cat, and love was the mouse.  
  
What made you disgusted with yourself was that you had grown feelings for such a person, but he hid the truth. What else had he been hiding? Was his name even Yacer Sho? After all, you heard one of the police officer's say his name was Suji Kagema, another one correcting him.  
  
Against your wishes, Yacer had asked for you to meet him in jail for a visitation, using a cell phone of course. But investigators and police officers had wanted you to interrogate him closer. And reluctantly, you agreed.

* * *

You were led into a metal and concrete looking room with Yacer Sho inside. He had on an orange jumpsuit, his blue eyes seeming to stare into your soul. You shrunk back against the doorframe where a bodyguard stood, his gun in his hands just in case Yacer tried to attack you.   
  
"Cover me... I don't feel comfortable around him anymore..." you whispered into the tall man's ear, to which he nods in understanding and motions with his shoulder for you to take a seat in front of Yacer. He luckily had on hand cuffs, and there was a cuff attached to his leg and to the table.  
  
The room was silent, aside from occasional coughing from the guard. He seemed to be sick, for whenever he coughed, he sniffled. Yacer stared at you, waiting for you to speak. His usually colorful blue eyes were replaced with cold emotionless orbs that ceased life. It was almost like he was a zombie.  
  
Deciding to say the first word, you try to smile and wave. "Um, hi, Yacer..." "Hello, Y/n." His voice seemed deeper, almost like he resented your name. _Y/n._ Despicable. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about...?" you risk, a small frown coming to you. Yacer sighs and stared down at his cuffed hands. Placing them on the table, he stares you in the eye and asks, "B-Before I begin, could you hold my h-hands? These cuffs really hurt."  
  
You stared for a moment before obeying. You placed your hands over his, a soft contempt sigh escaping his lips. A blush rose onto his cheeks. "Thank you. Look, I want you to know that everything I did was for you. I love you so much, but seeing with other people just made me... aggravated. I only want you with me. But I'm going back to Japan against my will. And I'm also going to be under house-arrest until I'm at least 20. Which is when I will most likely finish college."  
  
"But doesn't the police understand that you're a growing teen? After all, being locked away for... four or five years won't help your mental or physical status. What would you do?" Yacer sighs, his black glasses glistening from the overhead light. "Nothing matters. But I want you to know that I love you. Forever and always." You seemed oddly touched by his words, a small blush appearing on your cheeks.  
  
He had killed Joseph, so why did you still have feelings for the psychotic teen? "Oh, and Y/n, may I have one last request?" "I guess..." Yacer leans in, a smile on his lips as he stared into your eyes. "I want you to kiss me. Just to know what you taste like... I've always dreamed of placing my lips against your own-" "Hey, you two, visitation is almost over." the guard interrupted, most likely disgusted by Yacer's choice of words.  
  
"Oh, um, of course." you reply, a soft smile coming to your features. "Y/n, please... I just... want to know what could've been." Giving in to his wishes, you nod and close your e/c eyes. Yacer leans in closer, the cuffs on his wrists concealing much room, but was still able to caress both your cheeks as the kiss softened.  
  
You attempted to pull away, thinking it was over, but Yacer had pulled you back, a moan escaping his lips. "S-Stop... you got a kiss. Nothing more than that." Standing up, you walk to the guard with tears forming in your eyes. "Y/n... remember that I'll always be here for you."  
  
Turning around, a tear streams down your right cheek as you take quick gasps. "I know you will... After all, how can I forget about you. After all the people _you've killed?_ A principal just trying to make a joke, my boyfriend, or your friend Joseph, and trying to kill Chloe. How many others had been on your kill-list? Ms. Gates? My parents? Jade? Osamu? How many other people had you planned on murdering?"  
  
"That's enough, come on. Angering murderers is never a good idea." the guard says, placing a hand on your shoulder. Sniffling, you nod at the guard and leave the room. He returns back to standing guard. "If you value your life, I suggest you never touch her again." "And I have a gun." he replies, leaving Yacer to stare at chair you had originally sat in. Licking his lip, he still tasted you there.  
  
The feel of your lips were so soft, he craved that feeling again. But for the five years he was going to be locked away, he was going to have to remember for a long time. "Y/n L/n... we'll meet again." he whispers, and his mother steps inside. Her face adorned a look of disappointment, sorrow, and love all at the same time.  
  
A man in a suit walked inside and undid the cuffs on Yacer's wrists and leg, allowing the teen to stand up and hug his mother. "Ms. Sho, you understand that your son can never come back to the U.S. correct? After all, he is now considered a dangerous criminal and/or murderer. I suggest you go back to Japan."  
  
His mother nods solemnly, taking her son by the hand and whispering things to him. Yacer merely stares into space, thinking only of you.


	15. Payback

"Ms. Y/n, you're late yet again." Ms. Gates says, fixing her black glasses. You frown and look down at the ground in shame "I-I can explain-" "For the last time Y/n, Yacer is not a viable reason as to why you were late. It's been almost a year, so you should be fine by now." Your e/c eyes became glossy as she said this. Ever since Yacer had killed those people and went back to Japan, no one had anyone to blame for the deaths caused in your town.  
  
The only person they could blame was you for befriending the male in the first place, so almost the whole school blamed you for the murderers and deaths of the principal and Joseph. From a personal diary Yacer had kept, he had wanted to kill the whole school and only keep you alive in a mass murder. You had given up on trying to defend yourself.  
  
You slumped into your assigned desk and got out your materials for the lesson. Ms. Gates sighs and marks you present instead of absent and goes back to teaching. The students around you had somehow found ways to annoy you, like stealing your pencil or putting their feet onto the book holders underneath the desk and shaking it, or when a question is asked by Ms. Gates they yelled that you wanted to answer it.  
  
It made you agitated that over a simple mistake made you were now the main person to be bullied. If a new student arrives, everyone tells them to stay away from you before getting too attached and attempt to kill everybody. You sat alone at lunch as usual. although sometimes Jade and Osamu would visit and eat lunch with you, and sometimes Chloe would visit by bringing you fast food and the two of you would share.  
  
"Y/n? Earth to Y/n?" Ms. Gates asks, snapping her fingers. For the entire amount of time in class you had been staring into space and completely missed the lesson. The classroom was deserted, and only Ms. Gates resided. She towered over you with a very disappointed look in her amber eyes.  
  
Putting away your materials, you ask, "What is it?" "You have got to stop thinking about Yacer. He's in prison and thousands of miles away from you. Even if he escaped from prison there would be no way he could get here." You ignored Ms. Gates, only getting up and finding a way around the desks.  
  
"Y/n L/n, stop ignoring your superior. Why is this still so hard on y-" "I'm scared! I've _seen_ what he's capable of! I saw him murder a drug dealer in a junkyard with nothing but a vodka bottle! I had to shoot a dog, and I love animals. Thank before you say, Ms. Gates. I'm still afraid that he'll come back for me, he promised that. I'm counting the days he's coming back and I get so paranoid knowing he could be right behind me and I wouldn't even know it-"  
  
A hand was placed on your shoulder, startling you to the point of shrieking in terror. "Jeez, calm down, it's just us." Jade said, taking her hand off your shoulder. Osamu worriedly asked, "Hey, are you alright, Y/n? We heard the shouting and-" Shaking your head, you leave the room without saying a word.  
  
Jade and Osamu look to Ms. Gates with a frown. "Ms. Gates? Does Y/n...?" The brown haired woman shook her head and fixed her glasses with a sigh. "How long until she finds out about him escaping prison?" the teacher asks, a worried look in her eyes. Osamu and Jade exchange glances to each other. Osamu answers. "We'll... find a way to tell her." The teacher sighs and fixes her glasses. "Let's not tell her at all."

* * *

Yacer walked down the busy streets of downtown, his brown hair flowing slightly in the wind. The dye used to keep his hair purple had washed itself off after a year in prison back in Japan. Surprisingly, no one recognized him, some students he remembered walking right past him and not saying a word. It's amazing how different people can look with just a small change.  
  
The town was the same, aside from a few changes to stores that Yacer had not recognized. He wanted to find you, just like he promised. Yacer knew you didn't love him anymore after what he'd done, but if he finds you at the high school or your house, he'll take you away from anyone that would attempt at keeping you away from him.  
  
He saw the road leading to the high school and contemplated whether or not to visit everyone there and make them pay for sending him away. A small smirk played on his facial features as he felt the hunting knife hilt in his pocket, wanting to use it. He had bought it from a store nearby in order to destroy the school. All he needed now was gasoline and matches, then he was ready to bring you back into his arms.  
  
The clerks in the store were completely oblivious as to why he had bought gasoline and matches, most likely thinking he was going to a bonfire or barbeque. He went on his way towards the school with the matches and knife in his pocket, the gasoline can held tightly in his grasp and swished in his movements.  
  
Yacer was smirking and could imagine your face when he returns. His psychotic look would burn through your soul, and he'd force you to watch your friends and fellow classmates burn alive, the building engulfed in flames as Yacer enjoyed the moments of being with you again. And once the school burned to the ground, he'd take you to his home that he owned recently before being taken back to Japan.  
  
His mother was anxiously waiting for her future daughter in law to walk through the doors. Yacer walked up to the building and sneered at the awfulness this school was forced to deal with. Bullies, ignorant teachers, lazy students, and couples. Yacer wouldn't lie, he was jealous of all the couples in the school.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to be worthy of your love, but instead you had gotten with Joseph. _Joseph._ The name is nothing but a memory now. He barely remembers how Joseph looks and sounds, but he had killed him. Why remember a person who's dead?  
  
Yacer went into the school and noticed the barren hallways, now realizing the students were most likely all in class. He takes off the cap of the gasoline can and starts pouring it around the corridors and lockers, watching for anyone that had happened to walk down the hallway.  
  
He had finished pouring the can, so he throws it to the side and gets out the matches. "Time to become an arsonist." Yacer chuckles and drops the flaming match onto the gasoline, the floor erupting into dark red fire. He shields his eyes from the smoke and the flames nipping at his clothes.  
  
The fire alarm goes off and he laughs, his vision of hundreds of students running through hallways only to meet with fire and burn to death. He could just imagine the unlucky ones jumping out windows to get out of the building and the others just giving up and succumbing to the fire. Yacer felt powerful knowing that this school, that had caused him so much regret could easily be destroyed with flames.  
  
The students had started running to the stairs, Yacer's psychotic smile playing on his features again. The students screamed as they felt the fire's heat and coughed at the smoke. "Do you know who I am?" Yacer asks over the and yelling of the students. The fire crackled noisily and Yacer had started sweating. The flames had reached the walls of the school and was slowly starting to catch on fire.  
  
"Oh my god, you're Yacer Sho." a male teen said in the crowd. He was bewildered as to how or why Yacer came back. "Correct, now," Yacer reaches inside his pocket and gets out his sharpened hunting knife, pointing it at the students, "You will take me to Y/n L/n. Once I have her, you can escape. If any of you go anywhere, I will cut your neck using my knife. Understand?"  
  
The students nodded quickly, and Yacer pushed past the crowd with the knife pointed at their necks. One of the students spoke up with a hoarse voice. "Y/n has Math class right now." Yacer scoffs and follows the student to your math class, the other students confused as to what to do now. The school was slowly becoming engulfed in flames and smoke. There were less and less places to get out now as the fire blocked any exits.  
  
Yacer continues to follow the student, but as he walked, the air had become hard to breathe. Was the teen leading Yacer into a trap? From what he remembered, your math class was indeed this way, but the fire was closer over here. The teen stopped in front of a closed door and showed Yacer that it was indeed a math class.  
  
He opened the door with a frown and showed that the classroom was deserted. The smoke hung in the air as Yacer stepped inside and coughed harshly. "Where is she?" The teen stayed by the door and motioned with his eyes over to the whiteboard. Yacer looked, his blue eyes widening in horror.  
  
There you laid unmoving, and a small bump was on your head. "Y/n!" he kneels beside you and checks your pulse, his face filled with guilt. "What happened?" he demands, his voice rising. "Everyone knew you had come back to get her and well... we left her behind." "I will kill you!" Yacer screams, pushing the teen against the wall.  
  
"You do realize she could've suffocated if you left her here right?" Yacer, out of rage, took the hunting knife and stabbed it into the teen's neck. He choked on his own blood and fell to the ground, convulsing all the while. He breathlessly stares at the dead body, and through it he hears you cough slightly.  
  
This calms him and he turns to you, still lying there unmoving. "Y/n?" he asks. You cough again, a soft groan followed after. You blink open your eyes amongst the smoke, your eyes having to close and tears coming to your eyes because of the smoke stinging your retinas. You open them slightly and look up at Yacer, your eyes widening in fear at seeing Yacer. "Yacer? Ah..."  
  
"No... shh, you're dreaming. Go back to sleep and close your eyes. This isn't real, my love." You blink your e/c eyes then closed them again. Yacer frowned and picked you up bridle style, careful not to wake you. He looked at your sleeping form and smiled, knowing that you were finally his. No more killing people, no more betrayals. You belonged to him now.  
  
Yacer carried you out the classroom door and coughed, the school now engulfed in flames. He had to find a way out before the two of you burned to death. He saw other students who never made it out of classrooms burnt to death on the ground, some bile rising in his throat.  
  
He contemplated whether or not jumping out the window, but the police, ambulances, and fire trucks were right outside. He jumped from a second story building with you in his arms, he wouldn't have enough time to recover from the fall before they grabbed both you and him. The only option was to run through the fire and jump over the nearest fence.  
  
He found a back door to the deserted blacktop, but was surrounded by large flames. Boards that kept the school in tact had fallen beside him, but Yacer didn't jump in fear. He knew it would happen. Taking a deep breath, he gets himself ready for the heat. He runs through the fire, a scream erupting from his throat. The fire catches his and your clothing as he runs out the door, him heavily breathing as he falls to the ground to drop and roll.  
  
"Oh god, Y/n!" he saw you were on fire and hit the fire currently burning you. In your unconsciousness, you winced in pain and squeezed your eyes even tighter shut, but the pain subsided after the fire went out and Yacer breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived as the school finally fell to the ground in a large and destroyed wood pile.  
  
Screams were heard on the other side of the school, and by the looks of it, the tower that held the large clock in place was starting to fall forwards. It was heading towards the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, as well as injured students. Everyone was in such a rush to get out of the way that they only started panicking and the tower fell onto many injured students, killing them instantly.  
  
Yacer's blue eyes were widened in shock at all the commotion that all he could do was pick you up and run to the nearest gate to get away from the horrible sight in front of him. He fled with you in his arms to his home, the looks he got from people not affecting him at all. He just wanted to get home.

* * *

Arriving back home, he sighs in relief, yet shakily. His mother comes to his aid and helps you to the nearby couch so he could rest his arms. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?" his mother asks, her green eyes full of worry. "N-Nothing. I got Y/n back. That's all that matters." His mother looks to you and sighs, stroking your h/c hair.  
  
"Mom, if you don't want to lose your hand, I suggest you don't touch my love." She quickly takes her hand away and clears her throat. "How about lunch? Oh, and take a bath. You smell horrible. And Y/n does too. Do you mind bathing her?" Yacer smirked to your unconscious form, his face full of excitement. "Not at all~" he chuckles.

* * *

The mother and son shared their dinner together, you still unconscious on the couch. His mother noticed that Yacer kept worriedly staring at you, his food untouched. "You hardly touched your food..." his mother remarks, and Yacer turns to her. "I'm worried she breathed in too much smoke. I checked her heartbeat though. She's fine... Although she does have a bump on her head."  
  
"She could have a concussion..." his mother whispers, taking a sip of her water. Right as she says this, you groan in pain and sit up whilst holding your head. "Ow... mom? Dad?" you call. Yacer and his mother watch you get up and wobble a bit before coming to a conscious state. You seem to be trying to remember your surroundings.  
  
At seeing Yacer and his mother, you gasp and realize that they had kidnapped you. Your attire had changed as well, a disgusted scoff coming from you. But other than that, you were safe. But not entirely. Yacer was a cold-blooded murderer. His brown hair was new to you. It seemed to suite him though.  
  
"Yacer... Where am I?" you ask like a lost child. And you were. This house was different, you were hurt, and you were with a psychopath and his mom. Yacer gets out of the chair and walks over to your confused and scared form. He stares into your eyes for a moment before hugging you almost rib crushingly, startling you slightly.  
  
"Y-Yacer?" Yacer whispers, "You're home, my sweet. I've finally got you all to myself. No Chloe, no school, no duties, no teachers, no parents, and no ex-boyfriends. You're _mine_." He stares into your eyes again and roughly kisses you on the lips, a muffle coming from you. You were trying to say stop. "How I missed your taste~" His mother gets up and smiles. "I'll get you a plate, Y/n. Welcome to the Sho household."


	16. Devastation

Chloe smelt smoke as she drove near your school, fearing only the worst. She saw the large, black smoke cloud looming over the now destroyed school grounds, a soft gasp coming from her. Chloe had heard the sirens pass by her house, but due to such a dangerous town you lived in, she had thought there was another gang fight or break in. But as she got in her pick up to check on you at school, Chloe smelt smoke and feared the worst.  
  
And here we are now as Chloe drove to the now destroyed school. All that was left of it was charred wood and the bell tower that was halfway in the middle of the road. She parks her car in front of a fire truck near the end of a street, then got out and slammed her truck door closed. The whole street was in chaos as they were being told to leave their homes in order to not see the bodies and ruined school, their faces full of sympathy for the many students that lost their lives. Running by the people, she gets to a nearby police officer who was inspecting dead bodies. Smelling the rotting flesh in the air, Chloe demands, "What happened?"  
  
As the police officer turned to look at her, he sneers and points to the end of the road. "Didn't you see that this road is off limits? How did you get across the police line? Didn't you see it read, _Do Not Cross_?" Chloe sighs at his scolding. She looks back to the burned down school and back to him. "I went under it, duh. It was just connected by two cars. Look, just tell me what happened. I have a friend in that school." The police officer scratches the back of his head. "Well, eye witness accounts say that a kid with brown hair and blue eyes had come inside the school carrying gasoline and matches but they thought nothing of it. God, they must feel so bad for not calling the cops sooner."  
  
Chloe gulps down bile rising in her throat as she looks at the number of teenagers, _kids,_ in body bags. "H-How many died?" "Too many to count.... Hey, what did your friend look like?" Chloe sighs shakily and looks to the fallen bell tower. The tower had crumbled and she swear she could see a hand coming out of it. "Huh? Oh, her name is Y/n L/n. She has h/c hair and e/c eyes. Last time I saw her was early this morning when I walked her to school. Do you think she died?"  
  
The police officer solemnly shook his head and gave her a look of forgiveness. "I'm sorry, but almost half the school, aside from PE classes have been either burnt to death, crushed against the tower, or died due to inhaling the smoke. Even if she was alive, we couldn't be able to find her so easily. Aw, but there was two teens that really made my heart sink..." Chloe grew interested and tears came to her eyes. If it had been Jade and Osamu, Chloe would cry her eyes out. As the police officer told his story, her heart sank.  
  
"The two were downstairs in a Biology class when we found their bodies. One of them had gotten trapped under rubblr, I think the girl did, but I wasn't the one who found them. The boy tried his best to get the desk off of her, but it was too heavy and the smoke was too heavy for him to breathe easily and he ended dying from smoke inhalation. Today has been a sad day. Look, just go. I'll try to use to details you've given me in order to find your friend but there's a lot of girls with blonde and blue eyed hair-" "Fine. I couldn't stand looking at all these dead bodies anyway."  
  
As Chloe turned on her heels, she's horrified to see two paramedics push a stretcher with a boy lying on it, his face almost charred to the point where the skin turned black. He had been crying, the tears stinging his fragile wound. They loaded him into the ambulance and closed their doors, completely ignoring Chloe. The poor blue haired girl felt like throwing up at the sight. She had to leave before she saw anything worse, so she thought of driving around to clear her head. As Chloe made her way to her truck, she sighs and opens the driver seat door.  
  
Chloe gets in and straps on her seatbelt, then drinks whisky from a flask kept in her glove compartment. "Hey, if you're going to drive, little lady, don't have any alcohol!" She looked out the window and saw a police officer by his car and talking with a paramedic and fireman. "Fine, fine." she scoffed, closing the flask. Throwing it back inside the glove compartment, she turns on the truck and blasts Indie music. Driving down the street, she sighs and starts to have flashbacks of everything she saw. The body bags, the injuries, the school now burned.  
  
Though she could care less about the school, she felt sympathy for the students that lost their lives. They had no part in this, so why did they have to die? And who had brought gasoline and matches? An arsonist of course but _who_ could have started the fire? Chloe widened her blue eyes in shock over the possible suspect. "Yacer? No, that's stupid. He's behind bars, so there's no way he could-" Right as she says this, an ambulance speeds past her almost instantly. She screams and tries to steer into a parking place so she could break down. The loud music had kept her from hearing the ambulance, so out of anger she shuts it off.  
  
Sobbing now, she hugs herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why? Why did all those kids have to die? Where's Y/n? Osamu? Jade? Oh god, I hate this hellhole. There's nothing but backstabbing traitors and murderers. I need to get out of here. I have to take Y/n with me..." Rubbing her eyes, Chloe starts the truck again and heads home to feel even worse, now that her little brother's bedroom is barren. Her parents felt that still having his bedroom was a waste of space, so they sold all of his belongings and planned to turn it into a guest bedroom.  
  
Chloe continued driving to her house in silence, her mind fogged and thinking only of how you two would spend your time together if she ever did run away with you. She could just imagine it. You two without a care in the world, the truck blasting rock and indie music for everyone to hear on the highway as you and her travel the U.S. But she knew that it couldn't be possible now that you were either missing or possibly dead. But as long as she knew you were safe, she wouldn't freak out just yet.

* * *

"I'll get you a plate, Y/n. Welcome to the Sho household." Mrs. Sho said, her green eyes sparkling. As she heads over to the refrigerator to get the leftovers, you awkwardly shuffle in Yacer's house. The ambience of the house was relaxing somehow. There was a potted plant set on the dining table, the table that seated four chairs. What had happened to the other two people that used to sit there? As you walked around the house to get used to the surroundings, Yacer chuckled.  
  
At his chuckle, you turned your head to look at him with frightened eyes. He had been watching you diligently inspect your surroundings like an animal in a new place. "What are you looking for, little doggy?" Shaking your head, you reply, "N-Nothing... well, erm... can I use your bathroom? My head still hurts and I wanted to get some water." Yacer's blue eyes stared deeply into your own with an obsessive look. He didn't want you to leave his line of sight without his permission. "Mom?" he asks, still not taking his eyes off you. Yacer rests his head on a balled fist, his elbow on the table.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Sho asks, almost jumping at his question. "I want you to get my Y/n some water as well. Her little head is hurting~" he smirks and stares at you up and down. Yacer had done something in your unconsciousness. Your attire had been changed so he had most likely inspected your body. You felt sick knowing that he had done that to you. Almost reading your expression, his smirk disperses and he flashes you a small smile. "Why don't you sit next to me?"  
  
Yacer pulls the chair beside him out from under the table and pats the seat. You rub your arm awkwardly and sigh. Mrs. Sho nodded for you to sit in fear of what Yacer might do if you decline his offer. Walking over to the chair, you sit in it and attempt to pull yourself under the table. Yacer stops you by grabbing the chair and doing it for you. "Allow me. You said you had a headache and I wouldn't want it to worsen by having you move a heavy object."  
  
"T-Thank you, Yacer..." you whisper, but that was a good enough answer for him. He smiles and kisses your head with as much fragility as he could muster, but you could tell he wanted to do so much more to you. Yacer stroked your h/c hair as well and grasped your hand. He stared down at it before kissing it to entice and flirt with you. "Quit it." you state, attempting to pull your hand away. His mother had luckily come with the food and water and placed it in front of you, so Yacer stopped trying to flirt with you and started eating again.  
  
You stared down at the food with a frown, you look up at Mrs. Sho sit in her chair with a content sigh. "Well, this is nice. Now I have another girl in the house, hah!" She chuckled, picked up her fork. "Mom, please. Y/n doesn't want to talk to you." Yacer states, taking bites of his food. Mrs. Sho was about to argue but she quickly stopped herself and got to eating the meal. You only sat there staring off into space, and Yacer's mother noticed. "Aw, sweetie, what's wrong? Don't you like being here? After all, it was Yacer who found you unconscious in the school. If it wasn't for him you would have burned...."  
  
"Burned?" you ask, completely confused. "W-Why would I be burned?" Yacer turns to you and tilts his head in confusion. "You honestly don't remember?" Shaking your head, you close your eyes and try to think about what had happened. "All I remember was yelling, then students running. Someone had shoved me against the whiteboard and I guess the blow knocked me out..." Yacer looked to his mother and got a devious idea. He was going to switch the story around, now knowing he had the upper hand in the matter.  
  
"It's true, my love. You see, I may have escaped, but I only wanted to see you. But when I got there, an arsonist had set the school on fire in hopes of killing everyone. I had rushed inside to help people, but they all burned. You were the only survivor that I could find Y/n. And I'm so glad I did. If you had died," Yacer grabbed your wrists and pulled you against his chest, stroking your hair in the process, "Well, I don't know. I may have to kill myself just to be with you."  
  
"Yacer, stop. You're making her uncomfortable." she scolds, narrowing her green eyes at him. He tsks and lets go of you, then starts eating his food again. "After what you did, I guess I'll have to thank you. Everyone hated me for befriending you. They were so mean to me-" "What did they do to you?" You flinched at how he rose his voice. He was genuinely concerned about what your fellow classmates did to you in his absence.  
  
Shaking your head, you pick up the fork and take a piece of your food. "It doesn't matter." you state whilst eating the food. The food wasn't too bad, but knowing that you were now going to spend the rest of your life here in this house made your eyes start to water, Yacer becoming concerned. He gasps and checks the food. "Was it too hot?" You shake your head and put down the fork, sniffling now. "I want to go home..."   
  
Yacer's blue eyes stare into your own e/c eyes, a look of forgiveness in his eyes. "Oh, baby, you are home. With us, forever." Sighing, you take a sip of the water to help your headache. In all honesty you didn't want to be around Yacer or his mother. Yacer was evil in your eyes, no matter how many redemptions the teen has had. And his mother was too happy for her own good, so you guessed Yacer forced her to hide her true feelings in order to make you feel comfortable. "I don't feel like eating." you state while standing up. As you head to the couch to lie down, Yacer grips your wrist tightly and pulls you onto his lap.  
  
You shriek in terror and thrash in his grip, but he sneers and slaps you across the face. "We are going to have a meal like a family. As my girlfriend you are to comply with you demands. Now sit down like the good little girl you are and _eat."_ Yacer shoves you onto your chair, a shocked gasp making you afraid of what he might do. Mrs. Sho sneers at her son and hits the table with her fist whilst standing up, her green eyes widened in rage. "Yacer Sho, if you plan on keeping your girlfriend I hope you treat her with more respect! You want her to love you, then you be kind and give her all the affection she could ask for!"  
  
Yacer flashes his mother a murderous look, then stands up and grips your wrist again. Before you could cry out in pain, however, he drags you to his side and wraps his arm around your waist. "Y/n already told me she loves me! From that statement, this proves that I can do whatever I want to her, even if it's without consent~" He grips your chin and licks your cheek, a disgusted scoff coming from both you and his mother. "Stop!" you shriek, but Yacer starts laughing hysterically, as if he had gone mad. His mother gives up on trying to stop her son by taking the dinner plates and throwing away the excess food left on the plate.  
  
"You know I love you~" Yacer says yet again, his body leading you to the couch. You had no choice but to sit on the couch since he had your wrists gripped. You had been facing a window, your back turned towards Yacer. "Ahaha, love, are you shy?" he asks you, hugging you from behind. He nips at your ear, a slight blush coming on your cheeks. Something was wrong. Your vision had become blurry and your mind was cloudy. Due to all of the excitement that had happened during dinner, you hadn't drank enough water so you had become dehydrated.  
  
"I don't feel good..." you mumble, and Yacer grows anxious. "Was it the food? The bump on your head? Y/n, hey-" "I'm just going to take a quick nap." you slur, leaning back into Yacer's comfortable chest. Closing your eyes, you ignore Yacer's pleas for you to open your eyes. He took this as the perfect opportunity to not have you on the couch but in his bedroom. Mrs. Sho watched her son pick you up bridle style and take you to his bedroom. Sighing, she watched him leave the room and rolled up her sleeve.  
  
On her usually bright and healthy skin was newly formed bruises made by none other than her own son. Mrs. Sho sighs and continues washing the dishes. "I won't be your punching bag anymore. And if you hurt Y/n one more time, you'll regret the day you were born you devil child..." he whispers, scrubbing the dish harder. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the sound of the water running. Yacer had gotten light pink hair dye and stepped into the shower, getting ready to dye his hair again. Everyone in this house was going to cater to your every whim, even if it meant being possessive at times. It really is devastating isn't it?


	17. Deceit for the Taken

"I love you, Y/n." You said nothing in response. "Y/n, why won't you pay attention to me?" Yacer demands. His impatient attitude made his voice laced in anger. "Dammit, would you just look at me?" You shot a glare towards the teen that continuously hugged you from behind on the couch. His mother was at the store at this moment of time so it was only the two of you in the home, but that made it worse. That meant Yacer could practically do _anything_ to you if he wished, but doesn't mean you wouldn't fight back. This was Yacer you were talking about, so you were fairly certain he'd try to make a move on you at least once. What was worse was that your head still pounded due to what happened at the school before it burned down.  
  
Yacer nodded with a smirk, then caressed your cheek using his palm. "Finally. Now I can see that pretty little face of yours~! Oh, honestly Y/n, must you always give that that look? It's been three weeks, wouldn't you have gotten used to my love by now?" Breathing in, you close your eyes and drop the act. Instead of a glare, you now had a soft frown on your face as you stared Yacer in the eyes. His blue orbs almost shone in surprise and lust as you pretended to act amorously. "I'm definitely used to it." You got on his lap, your arms wrapping themselves around Yacer's neck. Staring him deep in the eye, you continued this act. Yacer was completely oblivious and too blind sided by your antics, so he had no idea you had tricked him.  
  
"Is that so?" he gulped, and you swore you felt a chill go down his spin as he adjusted himself on the couch with a rising blush. You giggled and gave him an eskimo kiss, a soft squeak coming from him. It was the only for you to make him succumb to your will. And right now, you wanted to go outside. Yacer forbid you to do so, but in all honesty you wanted fresh air. Looking into his eyes, you giggle again, this act of love easily playing with Yacer's emotions. "Y/n, what are you doing? You never acted like this-" "Shh... don't worry the moment. I thought you wanted me to love you and only you, remember? And I do. I'm not afraid anymore, Yacer." Yacer's blue eyes widened at your statement, and even you became startled at yourself.  
  
It was true. Yes, Yacer had done many violent things in his past like killing his abusive father, murdering countless women and men that he had fallen in love with back in Japan, the principal, and Joseph. But somehow, you looked past that. He was just confused and scared and wanted love. You had a feeling he had a Histrionic personality disorder. It was found on a website article stating that people with this disorder is "characterized by a long-standing pattern of attention seeking behavior and extreme emotionality. Someone with histrionic personality disorder wants to be the center of attention in any group of people, and feel uncomfortable when they are not. While often lively, interesting and sometimes dramatic, they have difficulty when people aren’t focused exclusively on them. People with this disorder may be perceived as being shallow, and may engage in sexually seductive or provocative behavior to draw attention to themselves."  
  
This explains his constant need for either yours or his mother's company, as well as his constant make out sessions with you. As you performed the seductive act on him however, he would become anxious. You knew it was evil, but you used his disorder to gain an advantage against him. Apparently your plan didn't work out as planned. You had expected Yacer to push you off him and demand to know what you wanted and ask him to take you outside for fresh air, but instead he had smirked and forcefully pushed you down onto the couch, your back against a pillow. Before you could scream, Yacer's lips crashed onto yours and his hands interlocked with yours. The grip was neither too soft or too hard. But it reminded you of yours and Joseph's last time together. Before he left for San Francisco, you and him had done just this, _kiss_ , but instead of a couch it was his bed.  
  
Tears came to your eyes but you quickly blinked them away at the memory. Joseph was dead and there was nothing you could do about it. You allowed Yacer to do as he pleased, the purple haired boy sneakily pushing his tongue into your mouth. Squeaking and moaning at the feel, you struggle in his grip and attempt to push him off. It was surprising that he could hold his breath for that long, but you were slowly giving up, even when you struggled. But he stopped kissing you, Yacer taking in deep breaths of the sweet air, as did you. His black glasses were almost falling off his nose as usual. "Do you really love me, Y/n? While we were kissing you just kept struggling and I felt like I was harassing you... I'm sorry..." Yacer got off you and stood up. Checking his watch, he sighs and shakes his head dismissively. Getting off the couch, he paces the living room.  
  
"Ahaha... Why am I worrying so much? I know you love me... yeah... and so does mom... I don't have to worry about anything. My life is just peachy!" he exclaims in an almost monotone way. Your e/c eyes followed him as he walks, a slight smile forming on your features. In order to get what you wanted, you had to play with his emotions. And you knew exactly what to do. "You're right." you reply whilst getting off the couch. "I am?" Yacer is almost concerned with your answer. Growing anxious, you twiddle with your thumbs to figure out what to say. With Yacer, there's no telling what could befall you if you get him angry.  
  
"Of course!" Your voice cracked and you swore under your breath at your idiocy. Luckily however, Yacer didn't notice and continued to pace the room. "Yacer, look, I know that what you did will probably scar you for life but that's how people move on. They find someone to care for and that very same person helps them through their mistakes." This was the topic of when he burned down the school. He had told you everything he planned to do to your friends and family and what he did do to the school. Though it left a gaping whole in your heart knowing that you'll most likely see said people ever again, you were somewhat glad that after all the students became your bullies Yacer had the hospitality to not only save you from certain doom but also destroy the building once and for all.  
  
Yacer nods and stops pacing the living room with a slight smile. "Just how do you do it, Y/n? Here I was, wondering if you and mom really loved me, when in reality you two adore me. This is wonderful." Yacer's blue eyes widened as he got an idea you were waiting to hear. "Let's celebrate! I'm taking you to the park." Without another word, Yacer grabs a sticky note from the fridge and writes that you and him were going to get some fresh air. He grabs your hand, chuckling all the while, and takes you outside. Breathing in, you felt the late afternoon breeze of late spring and early summer. You breath in the refreshing oxygen made by the pine trees surrounding Yacer's home. As stated before, Yacer lives close by the forest where the junkyard is located.  
  
"Y/n, come on! You're wasting gas!" Looking over your shoulder, you see Yacer in the drivers seat, his hand on his steering wheel. Sighing, you walk over to the passenger side and open the door, only to see genuine leather seats before you. His Honda CR-V was spotless. It was entirely clean on the outside, and on the inside, the car smelled fresh and looked state of the art. You almost felt bad for sitting on leather, but once learning that this is the newest model and is almost $30,000. How did Yacer's mother get such an expensive car?  
  
Yacer noticed you inspecting the car in awe and chuckled as he drove out of the driveway. "You're wondering how we managed to pay for this, aren't you?" You nod and let him speak. The ride was going to be a long one since he lives almost out of town. "Well, where do I start? I guess I should say how I got back to America from Japan shouldn't I?" Yacer started the radio and put it on the smooth jazz station, then turned the volume down low. "I was wondering about that." As Yacer pushed his foot down on the pedal, you and him were now driving down a two way street beside two rows of pine trees, but due to the speed he was going, they were nothing more than green streams.  
  
"Well, once I got back to Japan with my mother, I had become depressed. We were thousands of miles apart, and they confiscated everything we owned, so I had no more pictures of you." "What about your house?" "They kept the house standing with our furniture inside to sell the house furnished. Anyway, my mother tried to look on the bright side of things. How we were back in our home country, how I'm free to do whatever I choose, but... without you, I felt nothing. So, I got a job for awhile, changed my look, and when I had enough money I bought two plane tickets to America and we didn't have a car at first, so we had to walk everywhere-" "You had to walk from your house to town?" you interrupted, making him softly chuckle.  
  
"What? Don't believe me? Heh, you should see how callused my feet are. Of course, we sometimes got hitch hiked and dropped off where we wanted to go, but we knew we couldn't do this forever. So, my mother decided to steal something. This car. Now, before you rudely decide to interrupt me, I will explain how she did it in the quickest way possible. We went to a car lot, she asked for a test drive, and that's it. We ripped off the sticker and every time someone asks where our license plate is, we say we're buying one since it's such a new car." "You can't keep doing that forever though." Yacer nods with a smile, then looks to you and back at the road. "Well, I guess we'll have to enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
You watched the trees outside the window, Yacer continuing his story. "Now with a car, we could go to other places. And what better to pay you a little visit after so long~? I still looked different with my brown hair so anyone I talked to didn't recognize me. Everything my mother and I have done, we've done for you." "Hold on, speaking of your mother, you said she was shopping, but you have the car." Yacer smirks and nods. "Very observant of you, Y/n. We own a bike with a little box on the back to put stuff inside." Looking at the trees again, you frown and listen to the soft jazz music playing in the car. "We're almost to the park. After going to the park, do you want to go out for dinner?"  
  
"You don't have money though." "I think I have a $30 in my pocket. We can go to Famous Dave's." You look out the window again and sigh. "Whatever floats your boat, Yacer." The two of you stay silent for a short while before the park finally came into view. It was quant and adorable with the little kids playing on the playground and others fishing in the large pond housed in the middle of it. He drove to the parking lot and stopped his car as you stared in awe. Getting out, he sighed and used his hands to cool himself off. "It feels like it's 80 degrees out here! Come on, Y/n, let's go." You get out as well and run to his side, a slight chuckle coming from you.  
  
Yacer grasps your hand and leads you to the park and see's a little [waterfall](http://www.newsfromtheridge.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/P40302621.jpg). Reading the sign, Yacer repeats, "Garden, pond, and creek are scenic features. Please stay on trails. Entering water and rock throwing are not allowed." Yacer smugly smiles and steps into the water, a guffaw being caused by his actions. You however, were in so much shock that you grabbed his arm and took him out. "Yacer! What are you doing? You just read the sign and disobeyed the rules." Yacer shrugged and started walking down the trails that were next to the large pond. Dragonflies played around you as they flew. "Y/n, if you don't want to be left behind, I suggest you be next to me."  
  
You had no other choice but to stand next to him and enjoy the summer breeze and children playing in the 80 degree heat, if not worse. You and Yacer crossed a bridge that overlooked a creek/waterfall combo. The waterfall looked manmade but the creek wasn't however. "Aw, it's so pretty." You examined the waterfall but didn't go down the steps that led to the creek itself. Instead, the two of you decided to stroll down the path, yours and Yacer's arm interlocked with each other. When you looked into Yacer's blue eyes, you could tell he was happy to be with you, walking down a scenic path with birds and trees surrounding you both and children playing at a nearby park.  
  
The summer heat didn't bother you when knowing you were outside after three weeks. Even if your only company was Yacer, this was still a wonderful day. Back at the house, Yacer was malicious and mean, but here, with you alone and no one to keep you two apart, he felt happy and carefree. With a heavy heart, you ended up falling for the homicidal male yet again. And you didn't want it anyone else but him.

* * *

"Y/n, you've hardly touched your hamburger." he notices, taking another bite of his own. "I guess I'm not really hungry for meat, heh." Yacer sighed through his nose and set his food down, pointing to yours. "I paid good money for that. Come on, all you have to do is pick it up and take a bite. What, are you vegan?" Awkwardly blushing, you shake your head. "It's just we walked for so long and lost a lot of calories and now we're gaining them back by eating something greasy. But, it does look good."  
  
"With me, love, you can splurge on anything. The world is yours just as long as I'm here. Even if I'm not rich-" Before Yacer could finish his sentence, his ringtone went off on his phone. "Dammit, it's my mom. One second, honey." Getting out of the booth, he tries to smile and strokes your hair in a reassuring manner. Walking outside, you watch him pace in front the restaurant angrily. His face was full of rage and anger as he argued with his mother. He startled others outside with his yelling as well, but he paid no heed. All he did was continue to yell and scare people. His poor mother, she had to listen to him yell and scream at her.  
  
Eventually, he pressed the end call button, slicked back his dyed, purple hair, and stepped back inside the building. He casually walked back to yours and his booth without an expression on his face. "Um, Yacer-" you start, but quickly got interrupted by Yacer throwing money onto the table and taking yours and his burgers and wrapping them in napkins. "We got to go." He grabs your hand and drags you to the doors without explaining himself, so you struggle in his grip. "Wait, just tell me what's wrong-" "My mom is in trouble okay? If we don't hurry she'll get hurt. Or worse..."  
  
Without another word, you allow him to take you back to the Honda and puts the hamburgers in a bag found in the glove compartment. Driving almost like a maniac, he zooms down the road and onto the highway back home, paying no regard to the many cars almost hitting him. "Yacer, please, I have to know why your mom is in trouble. Was there an accident? Did the police find out about you two being illegal immigrants? What's the matter?" Yacer said nothing and kept his eyes on the road. "Yacer, what happened to your mother?" You noticed tears starting to blur Yacer's vision. He quickly wiped them away and sniffled.  
  
"She lost balance and drove her bike into a ditch. My mom... can't get up..." "Oh no..." You sit back in your seat and yet again watch the trees go by. "Why?" Yacer asks either himself or you. You couldn't tell who he was talking to. "Huh?" "Our whole day was going wonderfully. The park, our dinner, but what does my mom decide to do? Hurt herself. The nerve..." "It wasn't her choice. Things happen for a reason. It's called-"  
  
"If you say it's fate, it's not. What you're thinking of is tragedy." Yacer gradually slows down as he see's a ditch up ahead, most likely the one his mother fell in. Sure enough, as Yacer got closer, he see's a fallen bicycle and gasps. Pulling his car against the edge, he turns off the car and jumps out of it. "Wait in here." Then shuts and locks the door to make sure you wouldn't escape. You watch him lift up his mother, a cry of pain coming from her as she's forcefully lifted to her feet. Yacer helps his mother into the car and lays her in the back seat, then gets the groceries and bike. He puts the bike in the trunk and the groceries with her on the floor.  
  
As Yacer gets back into the drivers seat, you worriedly ask, "Is her ankle broken?" Shaking his head, Yacer starts the car and zooms back to the house. "No, it's just sprained. She's fine." Even though you didn't want to believe it, you had to. If Yacer gets angry, no one gets happy.


	18. The Basement

Something was very wrong with the house. It wasn't something like a ghost, but something more sinister. No matter what, the basement door always had to be locked, as was Yacer's demands. But why? What was so important about the basement that it had to be blocked off from both you and his mother? If that wasn't any worse, Yacer told his mother that since she was now crippled for the time being, it was up to you and him to get the essentials for survival, or put more simply, groceries. Yacer was smart and cunning. If he went by himself, you could just as easily leave on the bicycle. There was so many ways to be able to escape, yet not be able to due to Yacer always looming over you and his mother.  
  
It was Summer now, the days getting hotter with every sunrise. Even still, Yacer forbid you from going into the basement. You had no idea why considering every other part of the house you were welcome to explore, but what was in the basement that made Yacer go off the edge? Even if you brought it up, him or his mother would try to talk about something else and completely ignore you. You decided to get to the bottom of his secret once and for all. Once Yacer was asleep, you snuck out of bed and looked for the car key usually kept on the kitchen counter. Though in pitch black darkness, you could still see the basement key that was attached to the car key, as well as the front door key. Even at night, the heat of summer plagued the house causing a bead of sweat to form at your temple. "God, it's so hot in here..." you whisper, careful to keep your voice down.  
  
As if on command, the air conditioner started up again with a low rumble. The noise, though faint, came from the basement and sent chills down your spine. It was just a basement, in the pitch darkness, with nothing but keys to protect yourself. You couldn't scream, otherwise Yacer would come to your rescue. Then he would see that you snuck into the basement without permission and he'll do who knows what to punish you for going down there, but sadly, curiosity got the better of you. You tried your best to turn the lock as quietly as possible, a sharp click sounding in the calm air.  
  
Taking a breath, you pull the basement door open, praying to any and every god that the hinge wouldn't start creaking. The house was old, but even still, the door opened silently. Breathing a sigh of relief, you try your best to see in the darkness. You couldn't risk turning on the light. But maybe, just maybe, if you closed the basement door and turned on the light, then it wouldn't be visible from the hallway? It was a risk you were willing to take. "I hope that don't see the light..." you whisper to yourself, closing the door. You flipped the switch, the dim light turning on in the basement. The light was old and faint, but as long as it could still work it was fine.  
  
Risking a step down onto the staircase, it slightly squeaked, but not loudly enough to wake the two that were asleep. With the door closed, the sound was most likely muffled. Eventually walking down the stairs, you flip another switch so that you could see the basement. The dim light was used for the staircase, but a bright light was used for the room itself. There were a few old furniture pieces that had no use in the house due to either being broken or rusty. Cobwebs hanging on the walls, and an old [miniature grandfather clock](https://minimops.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/fotolia_26533046_subscription_monthly_xl.jpg) was in the corner next to a lamp. Spider webs covered the clock and you felt tension building within you. You had arachnophobia, but not too extremely. There were no spiders on the clock as it seemed, so it was alright to inspect it.  
  
"Wow, this clock looks to be in good condition. I wonder why it broke... Oh, the arms are missing." You saw a wooden box beside you, labelled "EXPORT" and "FRAGILE." Letting curiosity get the better of you, you attempt to pick up the wooden box. Whatever was inside was very heavy. Too heavy in fact that you even had trouble lifting it an inch off the ground. The only thing you could do was drag it out from the clock and lamp. It made a "csssh" noise as you dragged it out and inspected it thoroughly. There was no real opening on the box. Of course, considering it says fragile in big bold letters, it's understandable as to why.  
  
Even so, this box had something heavy inside and you wanted to know what was in it. "There's got to be a crowbar or something in here for me to pry this open." Standing up, you search the basement for any sign of an item to open the box, but Yacer was right. The house of stripped of any and all tools when the real estate agents came to sell it. With this in mind, you decided to give up. There was nothing interesting in this basement anyway, so what was the point of keeping it locked? This was a troubling question, but you paid it no heed and decided to head back upstairs.  
  
"There has to be something. He must have a reason to keep the basement locked-" As you turned to face the stairs, you were met with Yacer leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Care to explain what you're doing down here, love?" he smiles, a tone of solace in his voice. He gets off the wall and walks towards you, whereas you take a step back and end up hitting a chair in the process. You put up your hands as you continuously back away, but you knew you couldn't do this forever. You had to apologize before he did anything horrible to you. "Now, now, Yacer, I can explain what I'm doing down here."  
  
Yacer only held out his hand. "Keys. Now. Then we'll talk about your punishment." The cold, unforgiving wall hit your back in an instant. Furniture blocked your way out on the left and right side, and Yacer kept you from going straight. In other words, you were trapped. Yacer enjoyed this look about you. Scared and powerless were the two main words to describe your feelings at the moment, and he loved it. The sense of power and control given to him at this very moment was large, but he didn't know how to present it. He wondered if he should act cantankerously, but that part of him you were afraid of. Instead, he tried his best to smile. As for the punishment, he had no real ideas in mind. Yacer only said it to terrify you even more.  
  
You stared at the keys for a moment, then sighed. The keys clinked as you put them in his hand, to which he closed it and put the keys back into his pocket. "See? That wasn't so hard~" You had no choice but to pinned against the wall by Yacer. After all, there was no escape. The dark-pink haired male wrapped an arm around your waist, the other caressing your cheek. "Why are you so afraid of me? Don't you remember high school and all the good times we've had? Joseph, Jade, Osamu, Ms. Gates, and Chloe are our friends-" "Shut up and let go of me! I don't care about them anymore... They're probably dead. Joseph yes and Chloe no, but the other three. _You_ killed them."  
  
"You're right. Ahaha, I did kill them. Not Chloe _yet,_ but you and I don't need them to make ourselves happy. Do you know who you have?" Your e/c eyes looked into his own for a brief moment, then looked down at the ground. With a heavy heart, you wrap your arms around him and bury your face into his chest. "I have you and your mother." Yacer sighed and pets your hair as if you were a child. "That's right. As I see it, you are living with something that you keep hidden deep inside. Something heavy. I felt it from the first time I met you. You have a strong gaze, as if you had made up your mind about something. What was it, hm? To tell you the truth, in actuality I myself carry such things around inside. Heavy things as well. That is how I can see it in you." He holds you for a few seconds more, but soon enough he decides to let go.  
  
"So, what box were you trying to open?" He says randomly while looking around. "Huh? Oh, um... the one that says 'fragile' and 'export'. It's really heavy." Yacer notices you keeping your distance, to which he uses his finger to coax you over to him like a dog. It annoyed you slightly, but you looked past it. He moved the box in the middle of the room and sighed as he rubbed his hand together. "Find me something that would be able to break this." A question played in your mind. "Wait, do _you_ even know what's in the box?" He shakes his head and taps it with his shoe. It still doesn't budge. "I think this box is useless. There's probably just a trinket that's too big to be put on something. Come on, it's two in the morning. Let's head back to bed."  
  
He held out his hand for you to take. Looking down at the box again, you sigh despairingly and held his hand. "Why don't you head into bed? I'm going to spend a little bit longer in here. Just to see if I can find any other way to open this box. I'll tell you what's inside of it when I come back." Yawning, you nod as well and walk down the hallway back to the bedroom. Yacer sighs nervously walks over to where the box was found. "Thank god she didn't see the secret hatch under here..." He fumbled with the floor a bit, then out of nowhere a fairly large square piece gave out. Putting the square off to the side, he plays with the latch and opens it. Under the house was an apocalypse shelter, built especially by the old owners. Yacer saw that it had potential, but he had no idea what to turn it into. "A torture chamber, perhaps~" he chuckles. Shrugging, he closes the latch and puts the square back on, as well as the box to keep it inside. The dark pink haired boy goes back to bed.

* * *

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Chloe wiped some tears from her eyes as she sat in the chair beside Jade while visiting. Osamu was alive too, but housed in another room in the hospital. Though Jade had a broken arm and sprained ankle from falling down a flight of stairs, she was in perfect health. She was able to get out of the burning school with the help of her boyfriend, Osamu. He carried her outside when he found her at the bottom of the stairs unmoving. Jade smiled as Chloe continued wiping her tears, grateful to know Chloe had worried about her.  
  
Jade looked towards the door in sorrow, her green eyes welling with tears as well. "They still haven't found Y/n's body? And the police _still_ can't find the one who did this?" Chloe looked down at her hands and rubbed her thumbs together in a circular motion. "No, neither. But they're looking. Don't worry Jade, I promise that the police, the FBI, or whoever will find her. I'll make them if I have to." Jade looked towards Chloe will tears falling down her cheeks now. "You don't know if they will. But, do you have a slight feeling Yacer came back? We rarely ever talked but every time I talked with him he had this sort of aura about him, you know? Oh, what am I talking about? He's all the way across the world..."  
  
Chloe had a rousing suspicion about the person who had burned down the school. She had to get to the bottom of this. Before she could tell Jade the plan, a nurse came in to check Jade's vitals. "Excuse me, Ms. Carters, visiting hours are over. Jade needs her rest." Nodding, Chloe got off the chair and smiles at Jade. "I'll be back tomorrow." Then kisses her forehead as if she was a little sibling. Walking out of the room, she heads towards the elevator, gets inside, then presses the "1" button. The machine carries her down to the first floor. During this, she leans against the wall and sighs despairingly. She made a promise to Jade to not only find the person who burned down the school, but also find you in the process. It was a lot of stress on an already stressed out young adult such as herself.  
  
The elevator door opened and she stepped out. The hospital was bustling with people carrying flowers for loved ones and "Get Well Soon!" balloons. As she stepped outside, she felt the summer heat get to her and she had no choice but to take off her black beanie to cool herself off. "God, how hot is it? 100 degrees?" And walks back to her scorching hot truck. Getting inside, she rolls down the windows and puts the AC on full blast. "I think it's time for a me day. How about... the pool!" She would try to figure out the mystery behind the school and your disappearance, but she wanted to spend time away from stress.


	19. Restarting Romance

You've grown accustomed to living in Yacer's home and somehow learned to love him yet again. Eventually, that love grew into something more intimate, and to your horror, shock, and surprise, you had gotten pregnant with his baby. His mother got you the pregnancy test without his knowing, and while he and his mother were out, you took the test. It was positive. Now here you are, sitting at the dining room table holding the small but oh-so important device. "How am I going to tell him? What will he say? What will he do?" A million thoughts rushed to your mind, some being that he would beat the unborn child out of you, even if it was nothing more than a mere embryo, or smaller so he wouldn't have to be a father.  
  
You knew about his abusive father, and that was what you were worried about. He told you the story of how he came to be. His mother, now knowing her name is Debra, had met a man at a bar and they produced him. Though they had married each other, his father was stubborn and hard-headed, as well as aggressive when aggravated. He took care of Debra until Yacer was born, but the child was laid back and didn't do much. His father tried to befriend his child, but no matter what, Yacer clung to Debra's side. And that was how it started. Yacer's father, Ryoma, had been jealous over the fact his own flesh and blood chose the woman he didn't love as his favorite parent. The abuse continued until Debra and Ryoma divorced each other and got a restraining order. He moved away and found another woman, so Debra and Yacer were alone. And that was how it had been until you came along.  
  
The clock hanging on the wall ticked on by as you longingly looked at the pregnancy test before you. Sighing, you stand up and hide the test in your pocket before going to get a drink of water. As you started to drink from the glass, your stomach churned and bile rose in your throat. Rushing to the bathroom, you throw up both the water and whatever you had to eat from not to long ago. The front door opens and you hear Debra. "Y/n! We're home from the store!" Acting on impulse, you flush and come back into the living room to see Yacer and Debra struggling with the grocery bags. "Oh, let me help." you suggested, offering to take a bag from the two. Both Debra and Yacer declined and put the bags on the table with no hassle at all.  
  
Struggling for words, you contemplate how you will tell Yacer and his mother the news. If you told them out of nowhere, they would be asking more questions than being happy for you. You had to come up with a plan somehow, a good one too. After all, Yacer worships you like a goddess. If he finds out he's going to be a father, he'll be esthetic and worried. You decided to consult Debra. "Um, Debra, can you help me with something?" To which Yacer puts down whatever he's carrying and says, "I can do it." Worried, you grab onto his mother's arm and start pulling her away. "N-No, thank you, but this is a problem only women have!" You pull her into the bedroom and pace the room, a slight smile on Debra's face.  
  
"Y/n, what's going on with you? You're acting really strange." Stopping, you look to her and pull out the pregnancy test from your pocket. She takes it and gasps as quietly as possible, noticing the tears forming in your eyes. "Oh, Y/n, you're..." Hugging her, your mother figure, you silently sob into her shoulder as she strokes your h/c hair. "It's alright. I know, I know. I reacted like this too when I found out." Getting out of her grasp, you wipe away the tears and sniffle. "How am I going to tell him? What did you do?" Debra sighs and shakes her head in the process. "I just handed him the test and explained it. Luckily you two are at a legal age so having a baby won't be too hard but..." "But?" "This means that Yacer will never leave you alone. If he knows you're having his child, he'll do practically anything to make you feel comfortable, while also making you feel uncomfortable in the process by all this pampering and grooming."  
  
"I can't just _not_ tell him. And besides, he already pampers me. He'll just do it more often, I suppose." Debra hands you back the pregnancy test, to which you put it in your pocket as she takes your hand. "Come on, let's go tell him." Nodding, you sullenly make your way back into the kitchen to see Yacer putting things away. "Hello mom, hey Y/n. What's the matter?" Debra nudged your shoulder lightly and you took a step forward to meet Yacer's gaze. "Yacer, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that. You understand right?" The blued eyed male stares deep into your eyes and nods. "Of course. But, what did you want to tell me?" Taking the test out, you hand it to him. He inspects it and gasps lightly to himself, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. "Y/n, this is... wait, it's... positive?!" Closing your eyes, you back away and prepare yourself for agitated Yacer. Instead, you feel his muscular body wrap itself around yours, his body shaking due to joy.  
  
Struggling for words, he only squeaks as he starts crying, so on impulse you wrap your arms around his waist too. Though his grip started to tighten, you let him do as he pleased. After all, news like this would make anyone excited. Only then did he let go of you, but picked you up bridal style and spun you around. "I'm going to be a father!" Debra laughed at seeing her son act this way, then said, "Yacer, sweetheart, I think Y/n is getting dizzy." Yacer didn't sneer. He didn't yell, didn't even get angry. He was so happy at the moment that all he did was put you down as gently as possible and hugged his mom. "I'm taking Y/n out to buy some items for the baby." Chuckling, you put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "You don't need to do that yet. And are you okay? You seem like you're freaking out." Yacer ran a hand through his hair and fell into a chair at the table.  
  
"W-Well, how can I not? I mean, all my life I had never expected to find love, and here you are, pregnant with my child! I don't even know what to say." Saying nothing, you smile and help them put away the groceries. Anything too heavy for you to carry was Yacer's job. He tasked you with putting bread in the cupboard, and even then he kept asking you if you could do it. You weren't technically pregnant yet. It was nothing more than an embryo and he was still fussing about it, but you said nothing. Knowing he was a father made him feel esthetic and you didn't want to take that away. Eventually, the groceries were put away and Yacer noticed a look on your face that didn't seem good. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks, leading you to the couch. "I need water... or a toilet..." "But it's not in the morning! Morning sickness makes you throw up so why-" His sentence was cut off as you pulled out of his grip and ran into the bathroom. Yacer grimaced as he heard the groans come from you and turned to his mother. "Will I ever get used to this?" Debra shrugged in response.

* * *

It's been four months into the pregnancy and you started to get a baby bump. Knowing Yacer, he was now going to take extra care of you and his child. Everything you wanted to do that was considered stressful for the baby and/or you, dangerous, or something you wanted to do for the house was forbidden. Yacer forced you to rest, but in all honesty you felt fine. It was his actions that made your emotions haywire. You would laugh, cry, and yell all in one sitting, then immediately after that go into the kitchen to get an apple fritter. This baby made you tied down to the house, and without your permission Yacer got all the supplies for it. He found out about the gender when he took you to the doctor for a check up. It turned out to be a boy. Knowing this, Yacer felt disappointed knowing that he wouldn't find out the gender when it was born, but knowing it was a boy made buying clothes and items less of a hassle. Another five months and you and Yacer would have a son.

* * *

For four months, Chloe became a policewoman after you disappeared to further investigate the school being burned to the ground. She looked through all the records of the students, made notes on who did and didn't survive, and concluded that your body had not been found in the rubble. She also had to figure out who started the fire and why they would kill students for no real reason other than to become an arsonist. Investigating into it further, she found that the gasoline can used to set the school on fire had finger prints on it and got to work. She had bee using a finger print tracker to figure out which of the students could have done such a thing, only to discover it was Yacer Sho that had done such a violent act.  
  
With the information that she had, Chloe took it to her boss and showed him the findings. He didn't believe her and only said, "We need more evidence. Yacer is all the way in Japan. We'll have to look at the security cameras." Angered and distressed, Chloe goes home and throws the papers onto her desk. For months, she wasted her time figuring out where you were, if Yacer had burned down the school, and since the police officers couldn't find Joseph's body and concluded him as "missing", she also tried to figure out whether or not Joseph was alive. Slumping onto the couch, Chloe runs a hand through her now brown hair and sighs. "I wasted my time with this. I'm the only one working on this investigation and even still, they think I can't do it! Maybe I'll just... give up..."  
  
It would be a great stress reliever to give up entirely and just hope wherever you were that you were safe and happy. But something in the back of her mind didn't allow that. Chloe knows Yacer was behind the mass murder, but she didn't have enough evidence. She only had the burnt up gasoline can with little-to-know finger prints on it and no witnesses to describe the murderer since every teenager and teacher she interviewed started bawling or got amnesia due to something large falling on their head, or trauma. Chloe also tried to figure out why Joseph's body had never been found. The police not only let her investigate the high school, but as well as her brother's site where he had been shot. Blood had stained the bush leaves and the forest floor, but there was no body. The police decided to declare him missing, but Chloe wanted to find out for sure if Joseph was dead or alive. At times, she felt like giving up.  
  
But when she envisioned the look on your face as she finds you, tears in your eyes and your arms outstretched to hug the young woman, Chloe's heart raced and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She didn't love you relationship wise, but more like a little sister. After all, when Joseph had disappeared, you made sure Chloe had someone so she wouldn't feel lonely. Her emotions got the better of her and ended up being too blindsided by love that she swore she was losing her mental state. But wherever you were, she hoped you were safe. As well as Joseph, even if he may or may not be alive. A soft knock was heard at the door, Chloe's heart racing. Breaking out of her trance, Chloe gets off the couch and turns the knob. There behind the door was Osamu and Jade with their service dog. A pitbull mix named Jasper. Jade needed a service dog after her leg became badly burned in the fire. "Hi Chloe! I hope Osamu and I aren't wasting your time visiting like this..." The black haired girl chuckled nervously and the dog barked.  
  
"What? Oh, of course you're not intruding. I just got back from work. Make yourselves at home." The couple thanked Chloe and went inside with Jade slightly limping to the couch. With both Osamu's and the dog's help, Jade sat down with a tired groan. "Have you... been able to find out who did this yet? Have you found Y/n too?" Jade asked in a dismayed matter while petting the Pitbull. "Well, no, but I'm on it. It turns out that it might actually _be_ Yacer, but I have very little evidence so it's hard to tell whether or not it was really him. As for Y/n and Joseph, there's still no sign of them being alive quite yet." "Oh, I see." Osamu looks over at Chloe's desk and see's the clues and notes Chloe made in order to figure out what happened to her brother, you, and the school. "Huh, you're really dedicated to solving this mystery aren't you?" Jade narrowed her eyes and scolded her boyfriend. "Osamu! In order to find our friends she has to investigate!" Chloe nonchantely flicked her wrist downward.  
  
"No, no, it's fine. A lot of people ask me the same question." The three spend the rest of the time talking to each other about how they've been. When unbeknownst to them, the investigation could be finished a lot quicker if Chloe put two and two together. Yacer's fingerprints on the gasoline can and you being missing. She knows where his old house is, but had no idea that you were in his house all along. After all, your body was never found in the rubble, and there had been no reports of you since then. And Yacer had not only went to the school to exact revenge, but to also steal you away. Chloe promised your parents to bring you back, and that was exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

Your son was beautiful. Both you and Yacer decided to name him Benji in honor of your late dog. His hair was a dark brown due to the mix of his dark brown and your h/c hair. His eyes were blue, Yacer's eye color, but Benji's personality was like yours. He was your little boy, and the labor was unbearable, but knowing you had a son at your side made you feel even more at home in the Sho household. Stockholm Syndrome plagued your mind, but you had been completely blinded by that fact. Debra and Yacer took care of you and the baby since you couldn't go to a hospital in fear that the two would be taken to jail for harboring for a missing girl, or by extension, you. Without the help of epidurals you were forced to deliver the child painfully. But Yacer was there for you. That was what mattered. It was only a matter of time before the unforgiving darkness snuck up on this family. After all, though Benji had your personality, there was no telling what the child of an obsessive murderer could do if he gets jealous, angry, or worse. If he is in love.


	20. Birthday Boy

Five years passed, and your son was now going to turn the ripe age of six considering that today was his birthday, the fourth of December, and he was more than excited. The young boy who had Yacer's hair color and his eye color had a striking resemblance of his father, but he was your son after all. The only way the genetics fixated themselves with yours or his parents is the way Benji has his hair. At the very top of the brown mess was an ahoge, or hair sticking up by itself with no help of gel or other hair products. His hair sticks up almost by itself. The adorable little boy stole your heart with everything he did. Yacer, as usual, was worried about the way he raised him. After all, he had no father, so he doesn't know how a man raises his son. And thus, Benji was 'Mommy's Little Boy'. Yacer surprisingly didn't mind and continued to raise him with as much love as he could give, but when it came to you, Benji listened to everything you said and helped you and his grandmother in any way he could. As for Yacer, he only watched, wishing he could figure out a way to make his son love him just as much as he does to you.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you," you and Yacer sung at the same time as you opened the door to Benji's [room](http://www.interiorish.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/boys-room-kids-bedroom-13.jpg), then sang again, "Happy birthday to you." Benji sat up and sleepily blinked his eyes. But as he saw the present in his father's arms, his blue eyes lit up as Yacer placed the present on the side of the bed. "Happy birthday dear Benji, happy birthday to you." Benji took the present and ripped it open, more than happy to see that it was the Nerf Gun he wanted from the store. "Thank you mommy, thank you daddy!" He jumped into your arms, still holding onto the Nerf Gun. "You're welcome, Benji." Yacer replied. Dropping to the floor, the rambunctious six year old ran out of his bedroom in his pajamas to show Grandma Debra his new toy. As you and Yacer walk into the kitchen, Benji watched his grandmother bake him the cake with awestruck eyes. On the counter was a still boxed Transformer toy, known as the Autobot Optimus Prime. It was meant to be the topper for the birthday cake, as well as another toy for his special day. Yacer sat at the dining table and fixed his glasses while reading a book. Deciding to check for mail, you notice an already opened envelope on a side table with the words NOTICE in bold and capitalized letters.   
  
Growing curious, you reach to grab it, but Benji pulls on your pants leg while asking, "Mommy?" Looking down at your son, you smile and ruffle his brown hair. "Yes? What is it?" He shoved the Nerf Gun into your hands and ran over to the dining table to have breakfast and chat with his father. "Alright then." you chuckle, walking to your son's room. You pass by Yacer while walking to the hallway, and he takes the chance to look up from his book and smack your bottom, causing a small squeak from you. Turning angrily, Yacer is seen with a smug look on his face, your son trying his best not to laugh. You point the Nerf Gun in between Yacer's eyes and put your finger on the trigger while trying to hold in a smile. "Any last words, buddy?" Standing to his feet and cracking his knuckles, Debra turns around with a terrified expression as Yacer towers over you, then whisks the Nerf Gun out of your hand with a barren expression. It was almost like the other him was gone and some kind of evil being took over his body.  
  
Instead of hurting you, Yacer aims the Nerf Gun at you with a smug smirk and fires. "Do you?" Though it didn't hurt, you pretended to die in his arms, Debra breathing a sigh of relief knowing his son was only playing a game. Benji got up from his chair and wanted his Nerf Gun back so his father gave it to him and you came back to life. Benji played with his Nerf Gun as Yacer sat down and started reading the book again. "Sweetheart, no toys at the table." you scold, taking his gun away. Though pouting, Benji understands and lets you take it to his bedroom. After returning, you see Debra setting the table with Benji's birthday breakfast. French toast with sausages and milk, his favorite. You sit at the table and hungrily lick your lips at how delicious Debra's cooking was. Benji was already eating before everyone else, not even using his fork to cut the French toast into tiny pieces. While eating, you take a bite of the sausage and tell your son the plan for his sixth birthday. "We planned on taking you to Toys R Us for your birthday to choose whatever you want. Then we'll head over to the park so you'll play with your new toy and have an appetite for your birthday cake. Then when we get home, Grandma has a very special surprise for you!"  
  
Benji tried to talk with his mouth full, prompting Yacer to raise a brow at his son. "What kind of special surprise?" Laughing, Debra ruffles his brown hair. "That's why it's a surprise, sweetheart. We can't tell you." He stabs his fork into his food and eats the rest, and everyone does so too. Debra cleans the kitchen and gets everything ready as you three pile into the Honda and get ready to head out for the rest of the day. As Yacer pulls out of the driveway, his mother waves at the three of you with a smile on her face. You and Benji wave since Yacer is trying his best to get on the road. Debra goes back inside, so Benji lowers his hand and plays with his fingers. "So, are you ready to have a fun birthday?" Yacer asks while keeping his eyes on the road. "Yep! Hey, Daddy, can you turn on the radio?" "Sure, kiddo." Yacer turns on the radio and music fills the car, prompting a content sigh escaping your lips while looking at trees. "Mommy, when we're at Toys R Us, I can get _anything_?" You look to Yacer and tell your son, "Well, there will be some restrictions to what you can buy, but yes. Any toy you want."  
  
"What does restrictions mean?" Yacer answers the question for you. "Restrictions is the limitation or control of someone or something. Meaning that you only get to buy one thing since you already got a Nerf Gun and Transformer. We're trying to save money, kiddo. The economy hasn't been nice to any of us." Benji nods and looks out the window to see the large pine trees with white snow on the ground and on the leaves rush past considering the car was going at a speed of over 40 mph. The radio started losing connection to the radio tower when Yacer turned down a shortcut street with a lot more trees and an unstable road. "Mommy! Daddy! The music is off!" Benji pouted, so you turn around in your seat and reassuringly take his hand. "The music will turn back on, honey. It's this shortcut that makes things difficult." Benji nods so you turn back around and yawn. "Tired?" Yacer asks you, using his right hand to rub your ankle. "Yeah. Benji can be pretty stressful when it comes to sleeping the day before his birthday."  
  
The radio turned back on and Benji whispered a, "Yay." to himself and continued looking out the window. Yacer got back on the main road and drove downtown to the stores. There was the mall, Cinemark Theaters, Best Buy, and Toys R Us. Benji was more than excited to see the store coming into view and struggled with his booster seat to get to the store. As Yacer parked in a parking space, Benji got his seat belt undone and opened the Honda door. "No, honey, get back here." you worriedly exclaim, unbuckling your seatbelt too and opening the door. Benji was seen jumping around in a puddle made by a sprinkler that was on in the early morning. Breathing a sigh of relief, you pick up your son and smile. "Don't run off like that again. You could've gotten hurt, okay?" Benji only laughed and lashed his arms out at Yacer, wanting his father to hold him next. "Really, Benji. Listen to your mother. We know it's your birthday and you're excited, but please don't run off." Benji nods and Yacer holds his son close using one hand. With Yacer's other hand, he grasped yours and walked towards Toys R Us and stepped inside.  
  
Benji's blue eyes lit up and he was put down by Yacer onto the tile floor. Children, young and old, walked around with their parents or by themselves with a toy in their hands. "So I can really get anything I want?" You ruffle his hair and nod. "Anything." Your son gaped his mouth open and ran to the nearest aisle with a spring in his step. The six year old was definitely going to choose anything he could get his hands on. You and Yacer followed your son in case something might happen to him, only to notice he has a Kylo Ren figurine in his grasp and shows it to you two. "What kiddo? You want that toy?" Yacer asks. Benji looked at it for a moment, then put it back on the shelf. "Kylo Ren was mean." "Oh, Benji, how about Sea Monkeys?" you ask, seeing the scientific aisle. "No. They die in 18 weeks." Yacer told you, crossing his arms. "My Sea Monkeys lasted me almost a year." While bickering, Benji had ran off to another aisle after seeing the father of a little girl, about four, holding a car that is drivable. He wanted to ask them where they got it. "Excuse me, mister?" Benji asked, looking up at the drivable car. "Yeah? What's the matter? You lost?" He shook his head and pointed at the car. "Where do you get those?" Looking at the scientific aisle, he points close by. There was bikes hanging on the wall. "Over there they'll have bikes and these car things over there."  
  
"Benji! What are you doing? Don't run off." you exclaim, running to your side. You notice the man and stop dead in your tracks. Benji holds your hand and looks up at you. "Mommy, where's daddy? He was in that aisle a second a go..." "Y-Y/n? Is that really you?" The man puts the box on the ground and steps closer to you, some tears surprisingly forming in his eyes. "It's me, Osamu! I can't believe I finally found you after six years. Oh my god, Chloe and Jade have been so worried about you. We've been investigating where you've been and you were right here the whole time! Is this your son? Hey buddy, your name is Benji right? This is Julie." The black haired and green eyed little girl hid behind her father's leg. "She's a little shy. But how are you here? Wait, is Yacer..." Picking up your son, you see Yacer's distinguishable purple haired head go to the check out counter with an Autobot by the name of Bumblebee in his hand. While paying, he gave Osamu a death glare. "U-Um, I can't say. Look, I know that you guys are worried about me but I'm fine. So, just go. Okay?" You start to walk away, but Osamu grabs your wrist. "For six years we've been trying to find you and I did. Yacer must have done something to you to make you want to be with him, I'm sure of it. Is it Stockholm Syndrome?"  
  
Getting out of his grip, you hold your son close to you and sneer. "It's called love, Osamu. And I intend to stay with him until I die, alright? Even if it means never seeing you three ever again. But give them my regards." Starting to walk away, he shakes his head and grabs your arm, making a few parents and children turn their heads. "So what you're trying to say is that we've wasted our time? Six years we've wasted trying to find you? I thought we were friends. Chloe misses you, Jade misses you, even I miss you. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that if we found you, you'd run into our arms. It has to be Stockholm Syndrome, it's got to be." "Mommy, why is the man trying to take you away?" Benji asked worriedly. Kissing your son on the forehead, you sneer and watch a store manager start to escort him and his daughter out, but they still got to keep the car. "What? What are you doing? She's my friend, I have to save her." They completed ignored him and took him to the exit. A mother with her baby put a hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright? He was holding you pretty tightly." Frowning, you look at the exit and stroke Benji's brown hair. "I'm fine. He is... _was_ a friend of mine. But I'm alright. Thank you for worrying."  


The mother nods and walks off, giving you the opportunity to head over to Yacer who just got done paying. Benji's eyes lit up at seeing Bumblebee. "That's $25! I can really have it?" Yacer handed his son the box and hugged you tightly, his arms wrapped around your waist. "I'm not going to let them take you away from me. We have to leave, now." He lets go of you and grabs your wrist to take you to the sliding doors. Benji followed, but he was too busy trying to open the box with his toy inside to truly pay attention to the situation at hand. Osamu was gone so Yacer breathed a sigh of relief while taking the two of you to the Honda. "Put Benji in his booster seat." he demanded, and you did as he told. You pick up Benji and put him in the seat, then buckled his seatbelt. "Mommy, can you help me open the box?" "In a moment, sweetie." You close the car door and get in the front seat, so Yacer pulls out of the parking space and starts driving to the park. "Benji, can I see the box, please?" He hands you the box and you struggle to get it open. "We're going to the park next, Benji. Which one do you want to go to?" "Dennis the Menace Park!" "W-Where is that?" Yacer asked, checking his GPS. You finally got the toy out of the box and handed it to your son. The box was placed at your feet to be thrown away later. "Dennis the Menace?" you ask him, a smile on your lips. Yacer blushed and fixed his glasses. "Sure."

* * *

"Chloe, Jade, you won't believe it!" Osamu exclaimed, opening the door to Chloe's home. Julie ran in and hugged her mother as Osamu put the box with the drivable child car inside on the carpet. "What? What's wrong?" Chloe asked while reading a paper for the investigation. "I saw Y/n at Toys R Us! I didn't see Yacer but she has a son that looks exactly like him so I'm absolutely positive that she has Stockholm Syndrome since she tried to stay away from me." At the mention of a son, Chloe turned around with his blue eyes widened in anger. "That asshole did that to her? When I get my hands on him he'll wont be able to have another child ever again-" "Chloe." Jade scolded, holding Julie close. Chloe sighed and nodded. "Sorry. Sometimes I let anger get the better of me." "I noticed." Jade grumbled, playing with her daughter's hair. "Osamu, could you come with me to the study room so I can ask exactly what happened?" The male nods and follows the brown haired female to another room of the house. Inside the study, there was a desk and a whiteboard completely covered with yellowing paper. At times, your three friends contemplated giving up on you and hoped you were living well with Yacer, wherever you were.  
  
But Chloe wouldn't give up that easily. She wanted to find you, either dead or alive, and give Yacer what he deserved. The court was too easy on him and the cold hearted murderer should've been death row so he'll never kill again. Chloe crossed her arms and inspected the desk and whiteboard. "So, start from the beginning." Osamu took a deep breath and started speaking. "Well, I promised Julie would get her a drivable car from Toys R Us so I decided to take her there while you were out. I got the car and bought it, but Julie wanted to look at more toys for Christmas." Chloe nods as he speaks, then turns around and inspects the papers. "Go on, I'm listening." "Then I saw a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes who I thought ran off from their parents and talked to him. I heard Y/n's voice and soon enough I saw her scoop up her son, Benji, into her arms." "I could care less about what his name is. I want to know why you weren't able to get the love of my life back to me!" The black haired male blinked in confusion as she turned and yelled at him. She could see the surprise on his face, making her even madder. "Alright, fine. You want the truth? I want to get her back because I love her. It started off as a crush, but now I truly do want her back and away from that... that... monster, okay? Just tell me the rest of the story."  
  
"Chloe, I'm not judging you for loving her. We all love Y/n-" "You don't get it. Not in the way you two do, Osamu. I love her more than a friend." She sighs and puts her thumb and index finger to her forehead. "Just... tell me the rest." "Alright, well, she told me she was happy with him and said it was love. But I thought it was Stockholm Syndrome. I grabbed her and someone called security and led me out and that was it." Chloe nods and runs a hand through her brown hair. "I'm going to take a drive. Thanks for telling me this." "No problem. In the mean time I'll get the little car set up for Julie." Chloe walked out of the study room and got her coat before opening the front door. "Bye, Auntie Chloe!" Julie exclaimed, waving her little arm. "Yeah, bye." As Chloe stepped outside, she uses the keys to unlock the door and get inside. Putting the keys in the ignition, the truck revs to life and she backs out of the driveway, then drives down the street to cool down.

* * *

The drive back home was surprisingly a quiet one. In the back seat, Benji silently played with Bumblebee while looking out the window to see the snow on the ground. You tried to break the ice by saying, "Well, that was a fun day, wasn't it?" Yacer only continued watching the road, but Benji agreed. "I had fun at the park! But I'm so hungry!" "Well, honey, we'll have cake at home, and you'll get Optimus Prime to go with Bumblebee." Benji balled his fists and shook them around excitedly. His sixth birthday made him very happy. Laughing while shaking your head, you watch the trees zoom by as Yacer drove down the winding road at an alarming speed. "Yacer, could you slow down a bit?" The purple haired male narrowed his eyes and put his foot on the brake, then softly came to a normal speed. "Thank you, honey..." "Hm." Soon enough, the house came into view and he drove into the driveway. Benji unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He ran to the front door while you and Yacer were still getting out, and Yacer grabbed his son and spun around while kissing his head.  
  
"Who's our big birthday, boy?" "I am!" Yacer set him down and used the keys to unlock the door. "Yes, you are!" As the door opened, Benji ran inside and stopped in his tracks. His mouth gaped open at the living room full of balloons and a banner on the wall saying, "Happy Sixth birthday!" There was a card on the side table next to the couch that said, "Read me." Benji took it and read it, not saying a word. "Where's Debra?" you ask, walking into the kitchen. The cake was gone and the counter was impeccably clean for having a cake decorated on it. You catch a whiff of a very delicious smelling food item, but it smelled like it was made not too long ago. It smelled a bit like spaghetti, but it could also be meat loaf. "I see grandma outside!" Benji exclaim, running to the back door and throwing it open. "Happy birthday, Benji! I hope you like the surprise!" Though not what you expected, you liked the way it [looked.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/52/c3/08/52c3081930b09ee277ce4c4d6270c952.jpg) Yellow lights were strung on the trees and shrubs of the forest and around the yard, and in the middle of it was a picnic table you didn't know they had with the spaghetti and the birthday cake on it. There were four plates on the picnic table for everyone.  
  
"Oh, Debra, you went all out." you breathed out, picking up your son and putting him on the seat. He gave Bumblebee to you, so you took the toy into the house and came back outside. Yacer was sitting next to his mother and chatted with her while she made a plate of spaghetti for her grandson. You sit next to your son and lick your lips at how delicious the food looked. You take some spaghetti and eat it just as everyone else does, then Yacer lights the six birthday candles on the cake. Benji stood up on the picnic table seat and smiled as everyone started singing. He was impatiently waiting to blow out the candles. "Happy birthday to you..." the three of you sang, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Benji... Happy birthday to you! Now blow out the candles and make a wish!" Your son blows out the candles and chuckles as you pick him up and spin him around in happiness. "My little boy! You're growing up so fast!" Yacer and his mother were cutting the cake, and Benji saw this. He struggled in your grip and fell to the ground on his bottom, but before you could ask if he was alright, he got up and ran to the cake slice and wolfed it down.  
  
Sighing, you sit next to him again and eat the cake with a somewhat forced smile on your face. Yacer noticed this and asked, "Hey, Y/n, after eating do you want to go for a hike? My mom can always put Benji to bed." "But it's dark." you state matter-of-factly while looking around at all the trees. "I have a flashlight. It'll be fine." Contemplating it for a moment, Debra speaks up. "I'm sure Benji doesn't mind me putting him to bed. Do you Benji?" The little boy shakes his head and takes another bite of his cake. You nod and continue eating. "Alright. Sounds fun."

* * *

You were pushed against a tree, Yacer's lips already on yours before you could cry out. The flashlight was dropped to the ground, so you couldn't see Yacer's face as he kissed you. His tongue made its way inside your mouth and battled with yours, his tight grip on you wrists loosening. Pulling apart for air, Yacer kisses your forehead, then nibbles on your neck. You hated to admit it, but it turned you on, but only slightly. It was then that Yacer pulled you in a hug, startling you but hugging back. The chill of night made you shiver, but Yacer made you warm. "About what happened today... With Osamu... What did he say to you?" He takes your wrists and raises your arms above your head, then presses against you and gives you a peck on the lips. "I want to know what he said. And I swear, if he threatened you in any way I'll-" "He was just happy to see me alive and well. Then he said that... that Chloe and Jade miss me a lot. Then he gripped my wrist and demanded that I come with him before you came to find me."  
  
He let go of you and picked up the flashlight. "Yeah. I saw that. Something in me snapped when I saw him grab you. What was worse was that you were carrying our son. Our Benji, our boy. If he made you drop Benji, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him right in the middle of that store." He shone the light on your wrist, and sure enough, the grip caused bruising around the sides he gripped. Yacer delicately ran his fingers over the bruise, still causing a painful squeak coming from you. "Y/n," he turns off the flashlight and puts it in his back pocket as he moans while wrapping his arms around you and nibbling on your neck again. "Yacer, we're in the middle of the forest. It isn't right... Plus it's dirty and I cant see anything." Yacer nods, then takes your hand. "I never intended on doing anything that would make you uncomfortable. And I agree. It's a dirty, forest floor. Who in their right mind would have sex on it?" You could help but chuckle as he gets the flashlight out of his back pocket and leads you back home, to find Benji asleep with his Nerf Gun and two Autobots in hand.


	21. A Horrible Mess

An existential crisis. That cold, empty feeling inside of you that ends up making you ponder just what you were doing with your miserable life. Meanwhile, with each passing day, Yacer grows out more and more of his hair until he ends up having to put it in a ponytail. The normally short haired male liked his new hairstyle, but dying it was quite the hassle. Benji grew and grew, now to the point where he was ten and almost eleven. It made you proud that your little boy was growing up so fast, but you got worried. Benji had grown up to be home-schooled and never went to school. This meant that he would only get minimal jobs to keep him on a steady income. so Benji could be a waiter or some other type of occupation. You want big things for your son, but once you and Yacer leave him forever, he'll have no one. But you knew he'd somehow find a way to make it in this world. Yacer was doing who knows what with his mother, most likely cooking lunch, but then again, you had no idea. For the time being, you continued to have an existential crisis, and it most certainly made you contemplate your puny life in this large galaxy. You were nothing but a speck on a planet considered a speck, and your star, or the sun, was nothing special compared to the true size of the universe. And that wasn't even the half of it. Space was endless, and you had no idea what other planets and life forms awaited the humans of the future. "Mommy! Mommy, can you help me with something?" Benji asks from his bedroom. Groaning, you sit up from the bed you had been lying on in yours and Yacer's bedroom. "Okay, honey. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Getting off the bed, you yawn and notice that the clock beside you read twelve am. You had woken up three hours prior to the current time, so this meant you had wasted your time. Opening the bedroom door, you walk down the hallway to Benji's room , knocked on the door, and opened it. Your son wasn't inside his bedroom, and this now made you wake up. The bed was made and his toys were untouched, but where was your son? You could've sworn you heard him from his bedroom. "Benji? Where are you exactly?" Risking a look into the living room and the kitchen, it seems that Yacer and his mother were out of the house, most likely buying groceries. Sighing, you look back into the bedroom and contemplate where your son might be. "I'm in the bathroom. I need your help... There's purple stuff all over the place." Your heart dropped as he said this. If you opened that bathroom door to see Benji covered in purple dye or the bathroom covered, Yacer would no doubt kill you. He told you once before that if it gets anywhere, it takes forever to wash off. And knowing that Benji has gotten it everywhere made you so nervous you almost thought of ignoring him. "Um, okay, I'll be right there." You put your hand on the doorknob and turned it halfheartedly, and to your despair, you were right.  
  
The dye was covering the sink counter to where it wasn't even white, the tube was almost empty inside the sink itself, also getting it messy. It seemed that he tried to wash it off with water and soap, but that only made it more liquid like. As for your son, he was the worst. Purple was all over his shirt and pants, and his hair was practically dyed the color of Yacer's. He was worried because purple was everywhere. "Benji Ray Sho!" You exclaim, using his full name. "What in the world did you do?" The ten year old started to cry and begged for your forgiveness, but fearing for your life, you ignore him and hurriedly went to the kitchen for heavy duty soap for the dye. "Mommy, I'm sorry!" He exclaims, but all you did was push past him and said, "Shut up." You knew your son must have been terrified knowing you may or may not love him anymore, but you didn't have time to tell him he wasn't in trouble. In all seriousness, he deserved to be ignored like this. Taking the cleaning supplies into the bathroom, you put Scrubbing Bubbles Heavy soap onto a brush and started scrubbing every part of the sink that was dirty. None of the dye was coming off to your dismay. His screaming and crying broke your thoughts while you scrubbed the sink. The poor purple boy hugged you tightly and begged for your forgiveness, so you dropped the act and hugged him back. "Honey, I'm sorry I ignored you, but _never_ do this again. Do you understand me?" Benji nods and you wipe away his tears, then gave him a kiss on the forehead, even if purple was on it.  
  
"Go into the bathtub and wash yourself off. I'll throw away your clothes." "Why do I need to throw them away?" Benji asks, tilting his head. Helping him take them off, you hold them in your hands and got his bath started. "They're ruined, honey. Wait here." Walking out of the bathroom, you go outside to the garbage cans and throw the dirtied clothes away. A purple stain like that wouldn't get out any time soon. Sighing, you were about to go back inside, only to hear a car revving in the distance. Acting, you run back inside and go into the bathroom, startling Benji inside the bathtub. "Oh no, oh no... What's Yacer going to say when he see's the bathroom like this? I should've kept an eye on you, why am I so stupid?" Benji smiles and dunks his head underwater, then brings himself back up. The purple dye was slowly coming off due to the amount of liquid children's soap he put inside. "You'll be fine. And you're not stupid. I'll just tell Daddy that it was my fault." Shuffling, you sigh and nod. "Alright." The front door opened and Yacer's voice echoed. "Y/n, Benji, we're back!" Debra called out too. "Y/n, Benji? Hello?" With your head down, you open the bathroom door and walk into the kitchen with a nervous look in your eyes. Yacer quickly saw it and caressed your cheek. "Hey, what's the matter? You can tell me~" Gulping, you silently lead them to the bathroom where Benji was happily playing in the bathtub and purple hair dye covered the counter-top. Cleaning products were scattered everywhere as you tried to figure out which was the best cleaner.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Benji waved and Yacer stepped into the bathroom, his blue eyes widened in surprise. He picked up the empty tube of purple dye and sneered. "Which one of you did this? Which one of you made this... _this mess?"_ Benji quickly shut his mouth and Debra left to put away groceries. You wished you were her in order to leave and not get yelled at, or worse, punished. "I did it, Daddy. I did it while mommy wasn't looking." "Where was mommy exactly?" Growing nervous, Benji hid himself in the bath bubbles and whispered out, "I think she was sleeping." Yacer threw the tube against the wall and sneered at his son. "Why are you lying? Look at this! Everything is covered in... in purple! You got into my stuff you stupid, fucking child! Why did I have to create such a pathetic kid like you? You look exactly like me, now! A yelling, murderous old man! Do you want that you... disgrace?!" Benji was crying his eyes out as Yacer shouted this at his own son. Acting, you get in front of Yacer and give a nice, hard smack in the face to show him that he cannot hurt his child verbally. His ponytail flew to the side as his head was forcefully hit to one side. A red handprint was already forming on his cheeks, as he lightly touches it with his index finger. Debra saw the whole thing, so she took the chance to take Benji out of the bath, wrapped a towel around him, then took him out of the room in order for you and Yacer to argue. Yacer was still rubbing the sore cheek in pain and sneered at you, giving you the evil eye. "What the hell, Y/n? I was proving a point!"  
  
"Yelling at your own son and calling him a disgrace and a mistake and pathetic isn't parenting you fucking moron! You- You scold them and tell them not to do it again! For god sakes, the fury in your eyes was terrifying! If you do that to Benji ever again I'll-" Yacer pushes you against the wall, his blue eyes filled with rage, the same eyes you said was terrifying. "What? Are you talking about _this_ look? With Benji's luck he inherited my crazy. I don't want to act like my father, the one that used to abuse my mom and I but, I have no choice. This is the path I chose and I intend to follow it. It's your fault for befriending me, Y/n. I do this because I want order and control in this household! I wont get any respect if I'm a suck up, do you understand?!" Almost out of nowhere, the purple haired male clenches a fist and punches you square in the jaw. "Yacer, no, stop it! Ow, stop, it hurts!" Tears formed in your eyes as you fell to the ground from the one blow alone, so Yacer took this chance to start hitting you with his blue eyes widened, his teeth clenched, and his grunts of anger as he hit you almost unreal. For the longest time, Yacer has protected you, but now, he thinks little of you to the point where you're nothing but his belonging, as Debra and Benji.  
  
Your head pounded and your vision blurred as he continued. You could see blood on his knuckles, not from his hand, but from your nose most likely. His breathing was heavy as he was about to punch you again, and you accepted it, hoping this last one would put you out of your misery. You close your eyes to prepare yourself, and Yacer had finally calmed down enough to where he only shook his fist and lowered it. "I can't do it. Oh god, Y/n, what have I done?" You open your eyes and there was Yacer still on top of you. His expression was that of a man who watched his entire family be slaughtered. He was almost surprised over the rage he unleashed upon you. "Oh god, Y/n, no... I'm sorry- I... No!" He held his face in his hands and shook his head, then stood to his feet and walked backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. "Why do I always do this? Every single girl I loved... Every singe guy I loved... I always end up _killing_ them because of my rage! For fucks sake! Yacer, get a grip! You almost killed the one good thing in this miserable life of yours! You yell at your son and- Oh god, Y/n, come on, let's get you an ice pack and clean you up." He tries his best to help you up, but out of anger for what he did you push him away and attempted to get up yourself. Your head pounded and you almost fell if it wasn't for Yacer's help. You hated that he had the nerve to touch you after what he did. "If you want to keep your hands I suggest you keep them away from me! Debra, Debra, help me..." You wipe your bloody nose and Debra comes out of your bedroom to see you bruised and bloody. "Mommy! Are you okay! Grandma, I want to see her! Mommy!" Benji pounded on the door for he was stuck inside his room due to Debra moving something heavy in front of it.  
  
"Yacer, I will literally kill you. Look at what you did to her!" Debra yelled at his son, and she immediately placed you on a dining chair and got medical supplies. "I need... I want a mirror." you pant out, and you run your tongue on the upper and lower layers of your teeth. All were still intact, thank god. "N-No, you'll regret it.." Yacer replied, but you grabbed his shirt and sneered while narrowing your eyes. " _You_ did this to me!" Debra put a hand your shoulder and had an icepack ready for you. There was an assortment of supplies for you at the moment. "Let's clean you up, okay, honey?" Debra asks, then gets to work.

* * *

Yacer was on the couch while you got the bed with Benji. Yacer was left cleaning the mess Benji made as punishment, so all was well. It was pitch black in the bedroom, and Benji was curled against you. His little chest rose and fell for he was asleep, but you weren't. You couldn't shake the fact that Yacer, a male that usually worshiped you like a goddess, would act out and hit you without any remorse. The fact he became belligerent with you almost seemed normal, but without warning he could have done it to his on son if he chose to. Sighing, you look up at the ceiling and closed your eyes. Sleep did not come easy for you now. Every time you closed your eyes, that haunting image of Yacer beating you to death made you open them again to escape the nightmarish sneer on his features. Getting up for a drink of water, you tried your best to get up without Benji waking up. Luckily, your son was a heavy sleeper. You kiss his head with a smile and walk out of the bedroom, then went into the kitchen, even if it was pitch black, and one of your eyes were swollen shut. As you adjusted the overhead light, arms snaked themselves around your waist, scaring you immensely. "Shh, don't scream." It was Yacer, and his hot breath hit against your ear. It smelled like he was drinking. "Oh god..." you whisper, and out of nowhere Yacer spins you around and pushes you against the counter. You see him with a wine bottle in his hand.  
  
"Yacer, you've had alcohol... I thought you said you hated people that drank because your father did that?" He took another swig during your sentence and hiccuped. "I don't care, Y/n. I'm not my father... I don't even remember his name. Who the fuck?" He squints and looks at all your bandages on your face, as well as your swollen eye. "Who the fuck did that to your pretty face? I'll pound their face in for doin' that to ya." He slurs his words and ends up forgetting all about you to the point where he walks off. "I'll destroy them. I'll rip their face off. Don't test meee!" You take away the wine bottle and pat him on the back. "Yacer, shush, you'll wake our son." He gets surprised and sits on the couch. "W-We have a son? Oh, I'm a lucky guy. I thought I wouldn't amount to anything." You sigh and let him fall asleep. "Okay... Good night." You head back to bed solemnly, and now even more tired. As you walk into the room, Benji, as usual, was sleeping. "At least I have you, sweetheart."


	22. Betrayal

"Yacer... what have you done?" You hold Benji in your arms as tightly as possible to keep him protected from his own father, the one that was holding a bloody knife in his hands as he breathed heavily. He breathed in and out like a rabid animal and towered over a very familiar woman, who now lay dead on the floor with multiple stab wounds in her torso. You were somewhat glad she died on the spot so that she didn't feel more pain than she needed to. Benji was crying his eyes out as he dug his face into your sweater, his little hands gripping your shirt to make him feel more secure and less terrified. It wasn't working. Laughing now, Yacer took a few steps back, only to hit the living room couch in the process with insanity in his blue eyes. "You will never tell me what to do anymore, mom. I'm a grown man, I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago... So why now?" He whispered to himself, disbelief washing over him. "Oh my god, I killed my own mother... Y/n?!" You jumped as he said your name, but you shivered in terror when he started walking over to you for reconciliation. "I was too blinded by my emotions... w-why did I kill her?" Hugging Benji closer, you take a worried step back and shake your head. "I don't know. I was just doing a puzzle with Benji and out of nowhere the two of you started yelling about something while making dinner so I tried to see what was going on. You grabbed a knife that you were using to chop onions and... chopped her up like a pig. Oh god, she's starting to smell. Get her out of here."

Yacer nodded quickly and ran over to Debra's dead body, then picked her up bridal style, struggled to get the front door open, and went to dig a grave for her. "Grandma... Where is Dad taking grandma?" Benji sobbed out, but you continued stroking his dark brown hair in sorrow and held him close. "Sh, sh, it's alright. Grandma is in a better place now. Daddy just became too overwhelmed with stress-" "That's what you always say! Dad is too stressed, he's tired, etc.! Mom, Dad isn't well! Don't you understand that?! I'm a ten year old boy and you're (age)! I'm pretty sure that his behavior isn't normal! He's a psycho mom!" Narrowing your eyes, you let go of him. "Benji, we've discussed this before. If we don't show Yacer our love and support he might kill us like he did Debra. Do you want that? To die at the hands of your own father? Do you want _me_ to die?" Benji wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and blinked away his tears. "It would be better than living in this nightmare! I don't have any friends! I don't know what school is like! There's so many things in my life that I didn't get to experience because of him!" Towering over your son, your e/c eyes stare into his blue ones. "Benji Sho, you are on some very thin ice right now. Don't talk about your father that way, do you hear me? And I don't want you to even think about dying, because if you leave too, I'd be stuck with him, and everything would be a lot worse. So why don't you shut your mouth about Yacer and mourn over your grandma!" The door slammed open to Yacer's barren expression, his tired eyes dull as he looked around the house.

"Oh, honey, was burying Debra that easy?" You shakily ask, and on impulse Benji holds your hand. "My mom isn't worthy of a burial. I knew how much she hated me, so all I did was throw her in the bushes. But, that doesn't mean I didn't hear you two talking about me..." Gasping lightly, you use your free hand to caress his cheek. "No, Yacer, it's alright. We were talking about how much we need you in our lives..." "Then why did my own son call me a psycho? I'll have you know, you little brat, that I brought you into this world, and I can just as easily take you out of it, just as I did your precious grandmother." You sneered and formed a fist using the free hand. "Do not threaten him. I am sick and tired of you being such a deadbeat asshole! All you ever do is use people! Debra always cooked and cleaned and acted more like a maid than your own mother, I have been beaten, tricked, and hurt, and as if that wasn't the end of it, Benji, your own son has been verbally and mentally abused from the moment he was born. This entire relationship we have isn't healthy. It's bad. I mean, you killed your own mother over an argument!" Yacer's eyes swelled with tears now, and it made him look even weaker than he already was. "S-Shut up," he pleaded, taking a few steps back. "I never wanted to be like my father... Honest. But the personality rubbed off on me... I'm sorry, Y/n, I really am-" You continue walking towards him with the same fury in your eyes as he normally gives you. It made you feel strong and in control. For once in your pathetic life, you ended up standing up for yourself, and it felt good.

"Oh, you're _sorry_? _Sorry_ won't bring my old life back, _sorry_ won't bring Joseph back, _sorry_ won't make everything better, and _sorry_ won't bring your mother back. Do you understand me, Yacer? I feel _nothing_ for you anymore. My son and I, not your son, mine, we are trapped in a prison of no escape. You kept us in here like rats in a cage. You hurt us, physically, mentally, and verbally. We are not going to take it anymore. Benji and I are leaving you forever. We won't tell the cops, honest, but we can't take it anymore. Benji and I are packing our bags and we're leaving you." Turning around you into your bedroom and Benji goes into his. "What? No, No! You can't leave me! I can change! I'll be a better man! Honest!" As you went into yours and his bedroom, you throw open the closet and took only the clothes you really needed. "Y/n, please stay. I'd be a wreck without you!" Sneering, you yell, "Maybe you shouldn't have killed your mother, Yacer. Who knows when you'll kill me or Benji. Every time something doesn't go your way, you turn hostile and I'm sick of it. I'm tired of you always keeping me like a pet." You leave the bedroom and head to the kitchen to get canned food and water. "Y/n, no, I'll be better." Ignoring him, you put the backpack on and call for your son. "Benji, hurry up." "Coming!" Breathing heavily, nervous sweat started forming at his temple. He had no other choice if he wanted you to stay here. Your back was turned towards him, and a chair was beside him for he was at the dining table. 

Picking up the chair, he sneers and raises it above his head, his blue eyes fuming with rage. "I'm sorry, my love. You left me no choice." As Benji walked into the kitchen, he screamed, making you turn around right as the chair was swung at you. From the one blow alone, you fell to the floor with a painful shriek. Your vision blurred, and your head pounded. The voice were muffled and strange, for in your hurt state, you could barely comprehend what was going on. You heard glasses being shattered, a young child screaming and crying, a door being slammed, and finally felt hands stained with blood cradle you in the arms of someone. The figure cried and whispered, "I'm sorry..." Over and over again, and only then did you faint as they swayed back and forth. The last thing you felt was being picked up and taken somewhere.

* * *

You blink open your eyes and attempt to sit up, only to find yourself strapped to a bed somewhere in the basement. It was pitch black, so you weren't entirely sure if you were in the basement, but the smell of mustiness concluded you were indeed below the house. "What the hell?" You asked as you struggled. "Yacer? Yacer?" Your head pounded as you continued to struggle, and you finally remembered that you were hit in the face with a chair. Resting your head against the pillow, you close your eyes and tried to remember everything that happened. Debra was killed, you and Yacer had an argument, you were going to leave Yacer, Benji... you remember him screaming... and Yacer had blood on his hands. Did Yacer kill Benji? The light was suddenly turned on, and footsteps came towards you. You evaded your eyes as you notice his barely clothed body before you, so you realized he took a shower to rid himself of the blood on his hands. "I'm glad you're awake." He mumbled, putting on pants. You ignored him again and tried struggling. "Don't do that. The ropes will scratch and cut your skin." Yacer put his hand on your stomach which made you jump. In all seriousness, you didn't even want to see him, let alone have him touch you.

"Where is our son?" you tried, and Yacer took up a chair beside you. He was still shirtless, but as he noticed your angry expression he decided to put on the light blue shirt. "Benji is... Benji is gone." Struggling in the straps, you scream, "What do you mean gone? If you even laid a finger on my little boy I will personally cut your hands off-" Smirking, he gets off the chair and climbs onto the bed. The straps kept you pinned down, so he had the upper hand with towering over you. His face was inches away from yours, his sapphire blue eyes almost mesmerizing. "Easy my love. I did not kill him." He caressed your cheeks lovingly, which made a scoff come from you. "Where is he then?" Yacer kissed you roughly and lifted your shirt up, then ran his hands up and down your body. His tongue found its way into your mouth as he continued. It scared you, what he was doing. It scared you so much that tears formed in your eyes. "P-Please stop... Just tell me where Benji is." Chuckling, Yacer grabs your face and licks your neck, only to then nibble on it as you protested. This grotesque display of his _"_ love" for you was so humiliating. "Where is our son? What did you do to him?" Finally complying, Yacer rose his head up and licked away some blood that had come from your neck when he nibbled on it. A blush rose on your cheeks as took off his shirt again, but you quickly lost the heat as he whispered this in your ear. "Like a wild animal... I set him free. The blood on my hands was not his, it was mine." He let you check out the gauze bandage taped to the side of his body. It was something you didn't notice until now.

He removed the tape, only to reveal a two inch line mended with a string not too long ago. The wound itself was possibly made by a knife. Your mouth opened a bit in shock, but due to how disgusting it looked, he put the gauze over it again and winced in pain. "The little brat stabbed me. But I didn't care. He ran out of the front door and I didn't bother catching up with him. The only thing I cared about was you." "Then why am I tied up?" Frowning, he gets off you and makes himself comfortable. "I don't want you to leave. You're all I have left." Groaning in disgust, you try to close your eyes. The fluorescent lighting of the basement made it difficult for you to sleep. "Yacer, turn off the light." Acting immediately, he gets off the bed to do as he was told. "Yes, of course!" The basement was pitch black now, but Yacer made his way beside you on the bed without bumping into anything. He snuggled up against you and breathed a sigh of relief at your presence. "I love you." You said nothing in reply, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Chloe smoked a cigarette on her balcony of her apartment. Another four years, and still no Y/n. After that long, she decided to give up. It's been more than ten years since you've disappeared, and now Chloe only wishes that you're alright wherever you are. Sighing, which made smoke come out of her mouth, she ran hand through her brown hair and looked out at the city before her. "Another day, another migraine." Putting out the bud, she goes back inside and hears a small mew come from under her bedroom blankets. "Oh, [Lulu](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/54e8ba93e4b07c3f655b452e/t/56c2a04520c64707756f4267/1493764650017/), did you get trapped?" Chloe chuckled, taking the blankets off the Pixie Bob kitten. The kitten mewed again and ran off to play with nearby toys on the floor, so the woman decided to make herself comfortable on the couch to watch tv. As she sat, she cracked open a beer she got from her mini fridge and flipped through the channels while Lulu played by herself. Out of nowhere, a knock was heard on the door, so Chloe groaned and turned off the TV, but kept the beer. "Coming..."

Opening the door, she see's an older looking man wearing a suit, most likely a man working in a court. "Ms. Chloe Carters? We have news about Y/n you would want to know about." Her blue eyes widened and almost dropped the beer bottle. Nodding, she lets the man come in her apartment almost immediately. Lulu ran off into another part of the apartment, most likely the bedroom. The worker sat on a nearby chair, whereas Chloe made herself comfortable on her couch, then took another swig of the drink. The man eyed her with a raised brow and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ms. Carters, would you be so kind as to put that away? We have a child coming and-" The brown haired girl almost choked on the beer. Coughing, her blue eyes turn watery as she puts down the beer and sighs. "What do you mean... a child?" The man nods and runs a hand thru his graying hair. "We found him on the road. He had blood on him, but from someone else. You were investigating the burning of the high school and the disappearance of Y/n L/n until about... three months ago. Correct?" Chloe nods, so he continues. "We interrogated the ten year old and Y/n and Yacer are his parents. He has no real idea as to where the house is, but since we found him on a road, it must go somewhere. And since you know Y/n personally, we decided to put Benji in your care until we find Y/n and put Yacer on death row. You will receive government checks for the materials Benji will need when living with you. We will also give you the basic needs a child must have, like a bed and whatnot."

Chloe's eyes watered a bit again, knowing that Benji, your own child, was going into her care. But something wasn't right. "Hold on, you said you found Benji with blood on him? Do you know who's?" The man nods. "We took a DNA test and we concluded that it was indeed Yacer Sho's blood. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I can say." The man stood and brushed off his suit, then heard a soft knock on Chloe's door. "Ah, my partner must be here with Benji. You two have a lot to talk about." The man opened the door, and there stood Benji. He looked a lot like his father, but the one thing that even remotely reminded her of you was the shape of his eyes. He looked around Chloe's apartment in awe, then looked back at her. The worker put his hand on the doorknob and smiled. "If you think Benji will be too much of a hassle, we can take him off your hands. Good night, and good luck Chloe Carters." The two workers leave and now Benji and Chloe were alone. "Well, make yourself at home, Benji. I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch for now. I have a kitten named Lulu if you want to sleep with that to make yourself feel more comfortable." Benji's eyes averted her gaze as he played with his fingers. "Not much of a talker, huh? Can you at least tell me what happened with Y/n and Yacer?" Benji stared up at her and gulped. "Dad killed grandma and... mom tried to leave with me. I was taking too long and dad hit her in the head with a chair... I already told this to the police." Her face was that of shock. "W-Well, is she okay? What did you do?" "Mom got knocked out. I grabbed a knife and stabbed dad, then ran. Do you... know Y/n well? She wouldn't stop talking about you whenever dad wasn't around."

The brown haired female smiled knowing you still cared about her. It made the woman's heart skip a beat. "As a matter of fact, I'm your mother's best friend." Benji's eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his lips. The two of them, side by side, talked about you and what they've been doing the past ten years until Benji fell asleep on Chloe's lap. She made a bed for him and placed Lulu on the soft blanket, then started kneading the blanket. "Keep him company, Lulu." she whispered, then stroked Benji's brown hair before heading to bed.

* * *

You woke up in the bedroom and out of the basement, even though you were still tied up. Yacer was nowhere to be found, but you heard music in the other room. Breathing in and out to make yourself calm down, but as usual, it didn't work. You tried struggling, but the ropes around your wrists and ankles rubbed against your already red skin and made you wince in pain. A soft knock was heard on the door, and Yacer came inside with breakfast. "Hey, it's me..." Yacer smiled, put the tray of food beside you, then caressed your cheek. "I brought you breakfast. I hope you like it." You lolled your head to the sight of the food. It looked terrible and seemed like Yacer didn't know how to cook at all. "Is that supposed to be... bread? It looks like an inedible black square." Yacer sneered and slammed his hand onto the bedside table. "I made that shit for you and you'll enjoy it! Do you hear me?" Sneering, you were about to contradict, but as he raised his hand to slap you, you quickly shut your mouth. "That's better. In my house, I expect to be treated as a king, a god at most. You may be my wife, but now, you're nothing more than a prisoner." He takes off the ring on both his and your fingers and sneers. "These mean nothing to us anymore. I know you hate me, but I still love you. More than anything in the world. I don't even know how to explain it. But, maybe this will."

Without warning, he takes out a knife, making your e/c eyes widen in terror. Struggling in the ropes, you feel them rip through your reddened skin and you cry out in pain as you feel the blood starting to run down your arms and feet. "Please don't do this. I'll be good. I'll love you! Oh god, if you want me to I'll never be mean to you again. Don't hurt me." Without saying a word, Yacer starts sawing the ropes off using the knife and takes them off your arms and legs. He inspects the wounds, then gets out a first aid kit in the drawer. In almost no time at all, Yacer wraps gauze around your wrists and ankles to keep the bleeding in check. "No matter what I do, I do for love." Yacer whispers, kissing each individual wound. He helps you sit up, and soon enough you were in the living room and on the couch. "Wait here. There's something I need to show you." As Yacer grabs the keys on the counter nearby, he heads down into the basement. You could only imagine what kind of horrible things Yacer may have down there. But as he comes back up with a heavy box with the words FRAGILE, you wondered what was inside.


	23. The End of Bliss

The item that had sparked your interest that resided within the box was mildly disappointing to say the least. It was nothing more than what looked like vase with a topper on it. The "vase" itself was a rose gold color and glistened in the early morning sunlight of the house. Yacer stared at it longingly, his tired blue eyes looking at it up and down with a solemn expression. "Um, okay? It's a vase, so what?" He hugged it close, evading your gaze. You now realized that this wasn't a vase at all, but an urn. Your mind pondered who's ashes were inside the urn, but you kept your mouth shut in fear of what Yacer might do or say. That was why he never wanted you to go down into the basement, a family member had been cremated. "This isn't a vase, Y/n. It's an urn... But I never specified who is in here... Remember when I told you that my father divorced my mom and married some whore he met? Then started a family again and completely forgot about us?" You nodded, and with a sigh, he came over to the couch and sat down beside you. "I was ten when I saw him at the store with my mom. We survived on his Child Support, but it was never enough. My mom always had to work so this was the one day off where we could be happy together. But," Yacer's blue eyes welled with tears as he continued his story, so you placed your hand on his leg for comfort, "Dad hadn't been paying child support. Not for a whole month, and mom was furious. And while we were grocery shopping I had wandered off after seeing some candy and lost her. It wasn't until I saw _him._ Kagiyama Sho, the man who ruined everything."

You almost gasped after finding out his real name. Not exactly the most shocking name, but the fact Yacer chose to say it was strange. "What did your father do?" "Well, it had been so long that he didn't recognize me. I had his eye color, I mean I... I looked exactly like him but he didn't say anything about it! Maybe he didn't tell his new wife that he originally had a son and a wife before her. Anyway, my father took my hand and asked my mom's name and I responded _Debra._ His blue eyes widened... a deep sigh came from his throat. The bastard had the audacity to say he didn't know the name at all! I don't know why my mom still has this piece of junk around anyway!" "Calm down. Just tell me what happened next. Vent your feelings." Yacer nods and wipes the falling tears away. "Well, after we found my mom and lost his other wife while walking around, we finally found my mom. And when she saw him, her eyes narrowed and she ripped me out of his grasp like a doll. The argument was blocked out by my PTSD, but all I remember is my dad getting slapped by my mom after he finally gave her the check. Fast forward another year and I saw him with his daughter. The one he had with his new wife. Except he didn't hurt her at all. Kagiyama didn't give her dirty looks, or rolled his eyes whenever she smiled. He truly loved his daughter. And I kept thinking to myself, _Why couldn't that have been me? Why didn't you give me the same love I tried to give you? Was it because I was your mistake?_ So I followed them home and... well... I... slaughtered him in front of them." 

That was the end of his story. And now here he was, holding the urn while crying his eyes out. "I kept this hidden from you because I knew that if you found it, my mom would go into a panic. Now that she's gone... We have no more rules. I am now officially parent-less." Shakily sighing, you lean against his shoulder and tried to make him feel better by reassuringly hugging his arm. "That man didn't deserve you. He had the chance to raise a wonderful son with a personality to die for and a love that goes to the moon and back. Then he decides to throw you away like trash and chooses to raise a daughter instead? That's bull-" "I know... The family didn't want anything to do with his ashes after realizing what he did to us so they let us have his ashes. Whatever. This urn is no use to me... so I guess we can just throw his ashes out in the woods. Do you think you can walk that far?" As he stood, you wobbled to your feet as well and hid your pained expression. Your wrists and ankles had gauze bandages wrapped around them, so they would be fine. Holding the urn in one hand and interlocking his other hand with your own, you open the front door for him and allow him to walk down the trail that led to a creek somewhere in the woods, as told by the sign you passed by. "How far is the creek anyway?" You ask as he leads you deeper into the woods. Birds chirped in the trees above you, and the calmness of the whole place made you almost made you feel drawn to it. "Not too far. We'll be back home soon." That was until Yacer led you to an unstable looking bridge that was about thirty feet above a shallow pond. If the bridge broke, you and Yacer would fall into knee deep and water and possibly break something.

Your hand slides out of Yacer's grip as he starts walking with no hassle at all. He hugs the urn and turns to look at you. Yacer's ponytail flows in the sudden gust of wind that freaked you out even more. "Come on, Y/n! It's sturdy!" Gulping, you risk a step and shake your head. "Yacer, I can't walk that easily remember? My ankles..." Rolling his blue eyes, he turns around and says, "Hold onto the back of my shirt. Don't look down and you'll be fine." "Alright... I trust you." You grip the back of his shirt with ease and started walking across the bridge. Your e/c eyes darted downwards and sighed with a shock. But instead of being afraid, you tried to ignore your fears and somehow made it across the bridge. Letting go of Yacer's shirt, he adjusts the heavy urn and starts walking down a hill with you behind him. Covered by vines and bushes, he abruptly turns down a blocked path and leads you to the creek. There was a small waterfall that made the creek itself, but you had no idea how or why a waterfall in the middle of nowhere was there. Yacer sets the urn on a tree stump as you looked around. The trees were a lot greener, as well as growing grass, so you guessed his small part of the forest thrived from the waterfall.

"It's so beautiful, Yacer. Why didn't you show me this place before?" "I had no real need to. A creek is a creek. So what?" He opened the top of the urn as you shuffled awkwardly from side to side and replied, "I like hiking. But you never took us on any hiking trips. Not even a picnic." Picking up the urn again, he poured the ashes into the water with a sneer on his face. "Are we going to argue about this now?" He threw the urn to the side and stomped towards you. "I don't care about what I did and didn't do! And now here we are, finally getting rid of the one thing that I hated to have around, and you're thinking only of yourself." Mocking you, he states in a womanly voice, "Ooh, I never got to go hiking! Ooh, my son never got to experience childhood with kids his age. Boohoo, Y/n! Alright? Life doesn't always go the way you planned it! One minute you're with your mother and the next she's gone. Your own son stabs you and flees from your life forever! And now the only thing left in my miserable life is my good for nothing wife who is not only afraid of me, but complains about everything." Taken aback, you widen your eyes and frown solemnly as his chest heaves up and down. "Yacer, I'm sorry..." Tears come to your eyes as he walks over to the urn on the ground, then picks it up and throws it somewhere in the bushes. "I'm sorry. I know this was important for you... and I... and I..." "Shut up." He whispers, and with an animalistic cry he pushes you down and winces because of his stab wound. Crawling backwards, flashbacks of him beating you senselessly that one time came back and you froze like a deer in headlights. He was trying his best to sustain himself, but he just kept crying. "Get out of my life! Get out! I don't want to hurt you like I hurt everything else in my life... Go!" Throwing rocks and sticks at you, you struggle to your feet and ran off into the woods with his screams erupting from his throat. Your legs carried you further and further into the woods, but you were so blindsided that you missed an upraised tree root and ended up stumbling down a hill and onto the hard ground below on your side.

Scraped, bloody, and bruised, you tried to move, but the pain was too much for you. Getting baked by the hot afternoon sun, you close your eyes and reflect on life choices. That was when you remember Joseph getting killed in these very same woods. He was shot by Yacer in the junkyard, yet his body was never found. He was dubbed missing, but you knew in your heart that he was dead. "What the? What's a girl doing in the middle of the forest?" A voice, male, asked themselves. Pretending to be passed out, you closed your eyes as you heard the crunch of leaves get closer and closer to your form. "Gauze around her wrists and ankles... h/c hair, s/c skin... Something about her seems oddly familiar. Hm, a few scrapes but she looks fine. I should take her back to the Den." Something started licking at your nose, and as you opened your eyes for a split second, you saw a wolf in your face. It's teeth were deathly sharp and you almost fainted for real knowing a wolf, capable of ripping you to shreds, was right in front of you. But as you closed your eyes again, you felt hands lift you up, then carried your bridal style. Three wolves were beside the man, almost as if they looked up to him and respected him. Who was this mysterious figure? "Alright guys. Let's get back and give her medical attention." He whistled and the wolves led him back to the Den, and now feeling safe and secure in his arms, you fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chloe placed Benji on the swing-set and let him play with his friends. She walked over to the bench and sat down with her phone in her hands, then started playing music. Osamu and Jade's daughter, Julie, was also playing with Benji and the other kids, but Chloe was babysitting. Now in Chloe's care, Benji got whatever he wanted, but only if it really benefited him. He was enrolled in school and ended up getting straight B's, not the best but they went easy on him since he spent his whole life in an abusive household. Out of nowhere, as Benji was chasing Julie, his shoe slid on the grass under him and Chloe put away her music to help him. Instead of crying, he merely gets up and starts laughing while chasing Julie and the other kids again. Osamu and Jade entrusted Chloe to babysit Julie and Benji while they were working, so she decided to take them to the park. Even though she didn't have you anymore, she still enjoyed Benji's company, as well as everyone else she considered a friend. And with a smile, she continued watching the two children diligently.

* * *

Yacer opened the door of his house and shut the door with a click. The empty house was still, and Yacer hated it. Isolation was the key word for this ache in his heart. There was no noise, only his footsteps as he walked across the hard wood floor of his house, then onto the grey family room rug. He threw off his shoes and walked to the kitchen where the dried blood still resided, but his mind was too clouded to notice it and merely walked over it to get much needed food. He wasn't that hungry, so all he did was get an apple and a knife to cut it. He never liked biting into apples. "Y/n, Benji... Time for a snack..." He said meekly to no one. Sitting cross legged on the floor, he got a small radio from the table in front of him and turned on music. His dull blue eyes made hallucinations of you and Benji across from him, and a small smile formed on his features.

You, with Benji on your lap, held out your hand for an apple slice with a big smile on your face. His sorrowful thoughts drowned out the music that echoed throughout the whole house, and his mind finally started to play tricks to the point where Yacer thought he was crazy. One by one, the people who he has wronged, and the people who have wronged him, emerged from the shadows with a blinding light illuminating from them. They weren't angry, they were all smiling. It was as if they were elated to see Yacer, and he loved that. He craved attention, and his anxiety was so severe he sometimes worried that if if he was alone for too long, people would forget about him. But as these people got closer and closer, he could tell who they were. His mother, his father, Joseph, and even Chloe, as well as Ms. Gates had all sat on the floor across from him. Saying nothing, they all held out the palm of their hand for an apple slice. With a content smile, Yacer went to cut the apple, only to stop abruptly. The apple was rotten in his hand, the feel of it squishy and gross. Black stuff and mold covered the originally red apple and he looked up at everyone with shocked eyes. Instead of happy expressions, the hallucinations he created were angry and annoyed. Yacer shook and his head. "I-It was fine a minute ago! Don't look at me that way! I'm sorry that I can't be the person you want me to be! I-It's not my fault!" One by one, as quickly as they came, each hallucination started to get up and walk away, then vanished while feeling disappointed in Yacer. 

Getting a panic attack, Yacer stood up and pleaded for everyone to come back. His breathing quickened and tears welled in his eyes as he felt loneliness and isolation again. Trembling, he looks down at the now perfect apple and snaps back to reality. The radio continued playing, and his mouth curled into a sneer. "I always try to be a good person, but in the end, I always end up hurting the people I care for." Setting down the knife and the apple, he turns off the radio and heads to bed. Unbeknownst to what nightmares will corrupt his dreams.

* * *

Blinking open your eyes, you find yourself in a makeshift bed made of deer fur. The den was filled with a pack of about ten or twelve wolves, all with beige/grey fur and black markings here and there. Beside you, two pups were cuddling with each other on the blanket, fast asleep. Worried that you would wake them, you refrained from getting up and instead laid on your side and watched the wolves do as they pleased. Then it hit you. The mystery man that had saved you from Yacer. Where was he? Did he leave you as a snack for his wolves? Why was he so friendly with them anyway? The alpha female walked beside you and sniffed your wounds, and as if feeling sorry for you, licked your forehead and walked over to her pups to wake them. The babies weren't very happy about losing their spot on the soft, comfy blanket, but as she growled they hurried off the blanket and ran out of the den. The sun came through the opening and made particles dance around the opening, but as footsteps were heard getting closer and closer, a figure blocked the sun for a moment before coming into the den. The wolves looked up at the figure in respect, and your eyes widened after getting a good look at the man who saved you. Your breath hitched, tears welled in your e/c eyes, and despite your wounds, you got out of the bed on the floor and stood up with a shocked smile. "...Joseph? Is that you?" He chuckled and nodded while taking a few steps towards you. 

Joseph had a long black beard that he had got from staying in the woods for twelve years, and his hair had grown longer than the length of his shoulders. There were cuts and scrapes on him, but the large hide coat he made kept him warm and protected. A makeshift bow and a spear were leaning against the wall, something you hadn't noticed until now. But the sad thing is, when he walked, he limped, no doubt from Yacer shooting him in the chest. Joseph's tired eyes welled with tears and took off the large coat he was wearing to reveal the clothes he had been wearing all those years ago. They were practically nothing more than rags, but he still wore them. He smelled terrible, but then again, all he had was lakes and streams to wash himself in. "I knew you would recognize my devilish good looks." Laughing, you threw your arms around him and he did the same. The two of you had a lot to discuss, but for now, all you two wanted to do was be in each other's arms.


	24. Together Again

Joseph held your hand to keep you steady when walking out of the den. The crevice itself was covered by some vines so it was hidden from predators, but it was pretty useless since it was all the way out in the middle of the woods. There must be bears, obviously deer since the bed and his outfit was made of deer fur, most likely foxes and rabbits, as well as bobcats or owls. A lot of animals must be in these woods, but wolves are strong and can hunt in packs, so they have an advantage when fighting and hunting. It wasn't until then that you realized that you had been asleep for about a few hours since it was two pm the last time you were awake, and since the sun was setting now, you looked up at the gold and purple sky as the sun started to set over the trees. You stepped out onto the leaf-ridden forest floor and watched all the wolves stare at you either hungrily, or they were worried about you being a friend or foe. Joseph made a "tsk" noise at the wolves who got too close and they scurried off with their tails between their legs. "I'm the Alpha in this pack. They found me with the bullet wound in my chest but instead of eating me, they dragged me off with them to their den and showed me the berries and moss that would help with the bleeding, but I didn't know what to do about the bullet that was lodged inside me."

He sat on a log facing a self made fire pit and used two rocks to light it like a cave man. He grabbed some leaves and sticks beside him and threw it in the smoking wood to make it burn quicker. "Have a seat. Cooked rabbit will be ready as soon as I get the fire going. Just wait there while I get the rabbit. Then I can tell you the rest of my story and we can catch up with each other." As you sit, you watch him get up and limp over to a self made shed that most likely had meat inside from past kills. He grabbed an already skinned rabbit from the shed and you gagged at the sight of it. He was licking his lips hungrily, stabbed the rabbit onto a cooking stick, then placed it over the fire and spun it like a rotisserie chicken. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick..." You grumbled to yourself, but you quickly shut your mouth knowing that Joseph probably thought it was disgusting at first too. For twelve years he's been stuck in the woods without any other food source aside from small wild rodents and deer. Maybe even boar. As long as he survived another day and didn't go hungry, the male didn't argue. "It'll taste good once it cooks, trust me. Just think of it as... strange-looking-chicken. Okay?" Nodding, you allow him to spin the rotisserie rabbit and continued his story. "I know this isn't the best thing to talk about before eating, but it'll be short and sweet. After I stopped the bleeding, I knew I would have to get the bullet out. Well, I'm no doctor, but let's just say the bullet became free, but I had no way of closing the wound. So I stayed off my feet for a month to let my cells grow back, and while I sat against the wall half the time like a vegetable, the wolves brought me berries and raw meat to help me out. The first month was terrible, but when I got to explore my surroundings, I realized that I was apart of the forest now, man. And here we are now, Joseph and Y/n, the two forest dwellers! The rulers of the forest!"

He continued twirling the rabbit, and the campfire continued to crackle as the sun continued to set. Throughout his whole story, the sky was turning darker now. The stars came out, and you almost gasped at realizing how many could be seen without the lights of the city drowning them out. It made everything seem a little bit more peaceful. You noticed that Joseph's teeth weren't what they used to be, so whenever he smiled, you had to look away at the stars or a wolf to keep from staring. They were a bright yellow. "So, Y/n, what's your story?" He takes the rotisserie rabbit off the stick and rips off some of the cook portion for you and the rest was for himself. "Well, after you were shot and I thought you were dead, my life was never really the same anymore. Yacer moved back to Japan and lived under house arrest and I was stuck being the joke of the school for trusting a serial killer. Eventually, a year later, Yacer came back to America and burned the whole school down. I don't know who made it, but I know Jade and Osamu are still alive. They have a daughter. Her name is Julie." Joseph took a bite of his rabbit and scratched his unkempt beard. "I knew those two were going to have a kid." "You completely glossed over the fact that the entire school burned down? People died, Joseph..." "...But you were also the joke of the school and got picked on, right? Serves them right." You ignored his statement and took a bite of the meat Joseph gave you. The poor thing died just so you could have a meal that didn't even taste good.

"Should I continue my story or...?" Joseph put up his hand to stop you from talking and noticed one of the wolves staring longingly at your meat. He yelled "Get!" and the wolf started running off. "It just wanted some of my food-" "Oh yeah, that thing just wanted your food. Look Y/n, I may have been with these wolves for a long time, but they can't be fully trusted. I tried to give them food once and they gave me this." He rolled up his jacket sleeves to reveal an already healed bite mark. It looked very painful by the size, and by the looks of it, the wolf had engulfed the entirety of his arm. He noticed your shocked look and nodded while putting the sleeve back down. "That is what happens if you feed a wild wolf. The fire was still lit so I wrestled the wolf into the fire. Pour thing lost an eye but what was I supposed to do? Let it eat me? Go on with your story already." "Well, Yacer kidnapped me. Then we had a child together. A boy. His name is Benji. I miss him so much. He's only 12 and Yacer was stabbed by him and ran out of the house. A day or two later and Yacer tells me this sob-story of how his father never cared about him and we decided to pour his ashes into a river, he told me to leave too, and now here we are in the woods." Joseph made up his mind. For more than thirteen years Yacer has kept you as his little trophy. The only thing in the miserable life that gave him meaning. But now, as Joseph narrowed his green eyes, he stood up and grabbed his spear and bow&arrow. "Get up." You stood as well and came to his side with all the wolves listening to Joseph's command. 

"Why?" You pondered, and Joseph handed you the spear. "We're going to teach Yacer a lesson. He hurt you, he hurt me. Our friends. Our family. Do you know what we're going to do now?" Putting a hand on your shoulder, he solemnly smiles. "We're going to kill Yacer Sho and get our old lives back. You and I. Together... Forever." Worriedly, you nod and walked beside Joseph with the spear in your hand, and a pack of vicious wolves trailing behind you. And surprisingly, as you held the weapon in your grasp, you felt comfortable with it. There would be no regrets. Yacer was going to die.

"Okay everyone! Get out your colored pencils and paper and draw your family! The teacher's aid and I will be around to help you if you get stuck." The teacher instructed to the twenty-five children in her classroom. Though the students were twelve, the teacher wanted everyone to draw their family to show how much they loved them. But Benji was stuck. All around him, kids were talking amongst one another about their parents but Benji, who had been staring down at his blank paper thinking about what to draw. Does he draw his grandma, you, and Yacer? Or does he draw Chloe, his guardian? Benji was at an impasse, and if he didn't think of something soon he would either get scolded or have to come up with a reason as to why he had nothing on his paper. Resting his head on his fist, he tapped the desk and thought about who he cared for most. "I wonder how mom is doing. Is she even okay?" He whispered to himself, and a couple of boys beside him heard his question. They were bullies and Benji knew it, so he didn't encourage them and looked away. "Why don't you have anything written on your paper, Benji?" The blonde one joked, and his friend behind him laughed. "I'm thinking." Benji said plainly, picking up a colored pencil. "Whoa! I'm surprised someone like you has the mental capacity to think at all!" Benji sneered. He knew that since his father was irritable, the habit would wash off on his own son as well. 

Except he didn't know how angry he would become. It was like a spark in the dark. A storm in the calm. One moment you're calm and cool and collected, and the next you can barely think without yelling or screaming your head off. Chloe told him that his father had temper tantrums. "And I'm surprised that your family could ever love such a brat that thinks only of himself and picks on others because apparently I'm not writing anything on my paper. Now, if you'll excuse me." Benji practically begged for someone to come to his aid and looked around for someone or something to keep the bullies from making fun of him. There was nothing but sheer loneliness. He would have to face this problem on his own. "What did you," the bully started, leaning closer into Benji's face, "just say? I'm a brat? At least I'm not the son of a man who burned down an entire school. My mom's sister died in that fire twelve years ago, you know that right?" "You mean your aunt?" His friend asked, and the other one snapped at him. "Who cares! His father is a mean person! What about your mom, huh? Doesn't she realize that she's with a man that killed so many people? That dumb bitch must be pretty blind to stay with someone like that. And have a child too? Even worse." Benji stood from his chair and clenched his fists while looking down at the ground. His blue eyes twitched and he looked up, and everything seemed to fall around him. So this was what his father felt whenever he went into a violent rage. He was like an animal attacking its prey. He focused only on them and took a step towards them, a sneer on his face. He loved the face the two bullies gave him. It was fear. That unrelenting feeling of dread washing over them, the worried look in their eyes.

"Shut the fuck up about my mom!" The bullies flinched and the whole classroom went silent. Even the teachers, who were supposed to be stopping the argument, froze. A twelve year old had two bullies cowering in fear, and all he had to do was look at them with his piercing blue eyes and ominous aura. "Do you have any idea what kind of life my father put me and my mom through? For twelve years I had to watch the man who I called my Dad, yell and beat up my mom and grandma over the littlest things. And he was never there for me! He was never there for me just because he didn't want to be like his own father. But you know what? He was. He was a drunken abuser. He had power over all three of us, and he knew it. So don't think for one second that I am going to sit here and let you degrade me just like my father did. I swear on my life, that if you ever degrade and belittle me again, I won't hesitate to kill you just like my father did to your aunt you little-" "That's enough!" One of the teachers snapped, finally fed up with the argument and death threats. "Benji Carters and Jake Serth, I want both of you to come to the principal's office." Jake's friend stayed behind since he wasn't really doing anything wrong and the teacher didn't want him in trouble. Benji wanted to punch Jake in the face, but he knew that would only get him in more trouble. So, with a fast paced heart, he grumbled under his breath and occasionally sent Jake a glare as they walked to the Principal.

There was no other word to describe Yacer at the moment. He was having a mental breakdown. He was having anxiety, depression, agitation and restlessness, indecision, loss of his confidence and self esteem, an inability to stop crying, feelings of guilt and poor judgement, and lastly, fatigue. He laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling with a disinterested look in his eyes. "She'll come crawling back to me... I know she will." Everything was a blur as he tried to relive that one idiotic moment where he started an argument with you and sent you off into the woods. He hated himself for doing it. Suddenly, three heavy knocks, more like bangs, were heard and Yacer scrambled off the couch to see who it was. "Y/n! I'm so glad you're back I'm a wreck without you-" When he opened the door, he was met with a very angry Joseph wrapping a hand around his neck and pinning him to the wall. You stood beside Joseph with your spear in your hand and the wolves came to your side. Yacer's glasses were almost falling off his nose as he coughed. "Joseph? What? Y-You're alive?" "You don't shoot someone in the chest you moron. You shoot them in the brain. And I want revenge." 

"Y/n, please," Yacer choked out. You noticed some tears forming in his eyes, but by the looks of it his eyes were already puffy from crying. "You love me. I know you do-" "Shut up! Y/n loves me! Why do you think we're together again? She's mine now Yacer, and I'm going to kill you for all the pain you put us through." The wolves started snarling and growling, so you stood your ground as well and waited for Joseph's first move. Instead, Yacer used his knee to hit Joseph and scrambled out of his grip. He pushed past all of the wolves and ran towards the bedroom while holding his neck in pain. "Hey, Joseph, are you okay?" "I-I'm fine..." Yacer stepped out of the hallway, and your e/c eyes widened in fear. Joseph reassuringly intertwined his fingers with yours, but you had a feeling that he held your hand to calm down. Yacer, laughing, cocked a gun and aimed it at one of the wolves. "You really are pathetic, you know that?" "Please, not them! The wolves are my family I-" "Y/n was my family too until you took her away from me!" The wolf sneered, but as Yacer put his finger on the trigger, the wolf stopped growling and tried to hide. Yacer was too quick so to your horror, the poor wolf had its brains blown out. Joseph wasn't happy about it at all. In a fit of rage, he grabbed the spear from your grasp and started running towards Yacer, who yet again killed more of the pack. You just watched the fight unfold, and with a deranged smile, you watched Yacer be stabbed by Joseph. The purple haired monster spat up his own blood and his blue eyes became dull. For a second, you thought he had already died. But, as Yacer lifted his head only slightly, he used his last remaining strength to aim the gun and shot blindly. You tried to gasp, tried to scream, tried to move, but nothing happened. Joseph watched, his mouth in an 'O' shape. 

It wasn't until then that you looked down to where their own eyes were, and to your disbelief, there was a little round hole through your sweater with blood forming around it. You didn't need to figure out what was happening because you already knew. Yacer managed to shoot you in the stomach, but it was so quick that your brain didn't register what happened. It was only until you tried to take in a breath was when the pain truly blossomed. You screamed and held your stomach in pain and toppled a bit, and felt the bullet hole in your skin. "Y/n!" Joseph cried out, dropping Yacer. He kept you steady through the pain, but everything felt like fire. You tried to breathe, but you couldn't. You tried to move, but it was like your body was rejecting to do so in fear of losing anymore blood than it needs to. Joseph tried to help, but you kept pushing him away in a fit of hysteria. "It's okay, it's okay! The bullet went through... just... just hang in there." Yacer laughed and coughed on the ground. "I gave her everything she could ever ask for. I guess we'll have to fight over her affection now, Joseph." Before you could speak, your mind became fuzzy and you started to close your eyes. And to your relief, the bullet wound didn't hurt so much anymore.


	25. Tricked

Benji kept exchanging glances with Jake as they sat side by side in the principal's office. The office had what Benji thought an office would have. A desk and computer, a file cabinet, some pictures of his family, and a square name plate right at the end of his desk; _Principal Jamison Hawk._ The blue carpet was spotless too, as if it had just been put in. Jake's arms were crossed and a huff came out of him when the principal walked in. Benji watched the middle aged man with slicked back hair and brown glasses take a seat in his large, leather chair that almost seemed fit for a king. But that was what the principal was in his and everyone else's mind, a king ruling a school full of loyal and respecting subjects. Principal Hawk took off his glasses and read the report in his head, then looked up at the the twelve year olds with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Jake Serth and Benji Carters?" The two boys involuntarily straightened as their full names were said. Setting down the report, he nods his head and looks to Jake. "Why did you decide to pick on Benji? Why, out of all the kids did you think, _I'm going to make fun of him. And say his mom is dead._ That in itself is worth a three day suspension or worse." Jake smiled and looked to Benji as if he had everything all planned out. Benji cursed in his mind and wished he had come up with a reason why he threatened to kill Jake. "We all know his story and how famous his father is. I mean, his own Dad killed my aunt in that high school! I was just telling him that his parents won't be there to save him like they used to! He's taken care of by a delinquent that can barely take care of herself!"

Benji slammed his hand on the arm of the chair and felt like strangling him. In fact, he would if it weren't for the principal staring at them with an annoyed look in his eye. "Chloe can take care of herself! She's working at a Petsmart now!" The Principal put his hand up to make the two boys be quiet. "Now, while you two were rambling on about things I don't care about, I'm still trying to figure out who's _really_ at fault here. I'm pushing the blame on Jake, because none of this would've happened if you just kept to yourself and never bullied the boy who's had a rough life as it is." "You've got to be kidding me! His dad killed my aunt!" The Principal grabbed a suspension slip and started to write things down and Benji smiled while leaning back in the chair. This was over before it even started. "Benji is not at fault for killing your aunt. That won't bring her back either. I know what Benji's father did, and the police are still searching for his mother, but his family life should have no value to you at all." Principal said as he stood to his feet. He walked over to Jake and handed him the piece of paper. "You have a three day suspension. Maybe that will help you come to realize that Benji isn't worth all this trouble." The twelve year old boy stormed out of the room in anger but the principal didn't try to stop him in any way. Benji got off the chair and contemplated whether or not to go back to class. He was going to ask Principal Hawk, but the adult had interrupted him before he could even speak. "I knew your father you know."

"Y-You did?" Benji sat back down and Principal Hawk got a lollipop out from his drawer. He handed it to Benji and he took it graciously. The man did the same with another lollipop and smiled at the young boy. "Oh yeah, we had the same class. Ms. Gates was the name of our teacher. I never hung out with Joseph, Y/n, and Yacer, but I knew how much they cared for each other. Until that day.... when Joseph was declared missing by the police department. Then, when Yacer was convicted of attempting to kill Chloe and confessed to shooting Joseph, I was dropped out of that high school and went into a different one. I'm sure glad I did, because a year later your father came back and set fire to the place." "I know... When I lived with him I asked about it. Because I knew that if my father told me how to set things on fire, I could find a way to get back to my old house and blow it to smithereens." The Principal nodded and looked down at his papers. "You seem a lot older for your age. I can tell. Look kiddo, I know things were hard at first, but now I want you to make the most of yourself now. Don't let anybody else get you down, okay? Go on back to class." Benji smiled and waved at the principal, then left back to the classroom.

* * *

"You owe me big time." Joseph stated while cleaning Yacer's stab wound. "I'm sure keeping Y/n will be enough. I mean, she and I both can't go anywhere while we're injured like this so we won't have to worry about her running away." Joseph nodded and somewhat smiled. "That's true." He made the finishing touches on the gauze bandage and gave Yacer more alcohol to numb the pain. "Hey Yacer...?" The blue eyed male tried to focus on Joseph but ended up closing his eyes again. The pain was too unbearable. "Ugh, what?" "I'm going to hit the shower and shave, take your clothes, cut my hair..." Yacer groaned and held his stomach in pain. He could see a small circle of blood already forming through the gauze wrap. "I'll clean it up when I'm done. Just don't move so much, Yacer." As Joseph went down the hallway, he saw you lying unconsciously on the bed with the same gauze wrapped around your torso. He felt horrible about having to clean you up, made sure the bullet had indeed went through you instead of getting lodged inside, and also have your own blood on his hands. It terrified him when you didn't move or spoke. If his fogged mind hadn't sprung into action and cleaned your wound the same way he cleaned his own gun shot wound the day he was forced to live in the woods, you never would've made it. As he passed the bedroom, he headed into the large bathroom. Either it was his imagination, or he could see some faded purple dye on the counter-top around the sink.

Joseph remembered that Yacer dyed his hair purple all the time, so something bad must have happened due to having stains all over the place. Sighing, Joseph looked in the mirror and realized just how much he had aged. His hair was was unwashed, greasy, and stuck to his forehead no matter what he tried. His usually well kept teeth were yellow and slowly getting crooked. As well as his beard making him look homeless, it too was greasy. Both his fingernails and his toenails had grown longer, so he would need to find clippers to cut them. There were dark circles under his eyes due to stress too. In conclusion, Joseph looked terrible. "Let's get to work." Joseph whispered, heading into the bedroom. He peaked into the dresser drawers for some pants, a shirt, socks, and stole some of Yacer's shoes. As he did this, he tried to be as quiet as possible in order for him not to wake you. The brown eyed boy succeeded and went back into the bathroom. Placing the clothes onto the counter-top, Joseph stripped and put all of his clothes into a trash bin to be taken outside and thrown into a garbage bin later. "Time for a well deserved bath." He covered the drain and turned the faucet on and watched the clean water fall into the bathtub with a content sigh. A bottle of body wash was on the side and he grabbed it, then squeezed. Almost immediately, the liquid had turned into bubble foam and rose as the water became higher. He dipped his foot in, and knowing that it was the right temperature, Joseph got in and turned the water off. He wanted to savor this moment, if not for a short while. For years, he had to clean himself in dirty streams found in the forest. Now, he was having a much deserved bath after so long. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, he got to work.

* * *

Joseph was a new man now. His beard was shaved and a soft, fresh feel remained whenever he touched his cheeks. His hair was cut and shaved too, and he very much enjoyed the feeling of having short hair again. The clothes he wore, which were Yacer's, fit him pretty easily, as they were somewhat the same size. Although Joseph had gotten pretty thin from being in the forest for so long, so his grey sweater had hung off him quite loosely. His nails were back to a normal length, but as for his teeth, he had given them a thorough brushing, but they were going to need a lot of TLC to get them back to white. Joseph was happy, and that's what mattered. Running a hand through his fluffy and clean hair, he left the bathroom and stopped in the hallway. Yacer was waiting for him, and in his right hand was an empty bottle of wine. Yacer had gotten more drunk than he was already, and by the looks of it, the brown haired male was heading towards the bedroom where you were, still sound asleep. "What took you so long?" Yacer slurred, raising the wine bottle to his mouth. He looked into it and scoffed when it was empty, so he dropped it and knocked on the bedroom door. "Y/n? You awake yet? We have a big surprise for you!" Joseph covered Yacer's mouth as he screamed, and with a shove, Yacer was forced back into the living room. "Yacer, what the hell, man? Don't drink so much. The wine won't help you get well." Yacer hiccuped and pointed at him with one hand. The other was kept on his bleeding bandage. "That's what you think! The alcohol keeps me from having depression! Haha, look at your face! What? Surprised?" Joseph bit his lip and took a step closer to Yacer. "But that stuff can kill you if you abuse it." 

With confidence, the brown haired male wrapped his arms around Joseph and hiccuped again. "That's why I do it." "O-Oh, Yacer... That's awful- I mean, you should! After everything you've done, you should be drinking wine! At least you're not a murderous sociopath hellbent on killing everyone except for Y/n." It was no surprise for Yacer to start crying after what he said. He could feel his body twitching as he cried and hugged him tighter, his breathing unsteady. "I know I am. I'm a failure of a human life." He stated in between sobs, "I just wish... I just wish I could turn back the clock, you know?" Joseph nodded and agreed with him. "You and I both, Yacer." He could feel Yacer loosening his grip and he let go as quickly as he held him. "U-Um, you've gotten skinnier." Joseph awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. He was surprised he was having such a chill conversation with the same person that tried to kill him more than a decade ago. "Yeah, I noticed that too. I need to eat." Acting immediately, Yacer went to the kitchen to see what he could find. "Yacer, it's fine. You don't have to-" A chocolate bar was shoved into his hand by the brown haired male before he could even finish his sentence. "Thanks, I guess." Joseph opened it and took a bite, missing the taste of chocolate. His eyes welled with tears impulsively as he chewed and Yacer noticed. "Your eyes are like faucets, Joseph." Yacer commented, wiping a tear from Joseph's cheek. 

"Sorry. I got a little sensitive there. Who knew, huh?" The drunk male smiled and put his hands on Joseph's cheeks again and caressed them. The black haired male had a look of surprise on his face and took a step back, but Yacer stood his ground. "I think you're pretty when you cry. It shows just how fragile human emotion can be. I like that about you." The black haired male had ignored Yacer and stopped crying now due to Yacer's actions, he took another bite and almost jumped at feeling someone lick away the tears. Joseph jumped back and held his cheek with a shocked and giddy look, and awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty sensitive." The drunk male cleared his throat and shuffled a bit. "So, are we still going with the plan?" Joseph looked towards the hallway and frowned. He felt terrible about what he was going to do, but if it meant being with you for the rest of the time and keeping his best friend, he was willing to do it. "Yeah, we are. But I have a question." "Which is?" Joseph looked around the house at the blood stains by the wolves Yacer had shot. "Where are my wolves?" Yacer sat on the couch and sighed. "The ones I killed were thrown into the woods. The ones that were alive, well, they left you behind." With a look of dismay, Joseph frowned. "I knew they would do that."

A thud was heard in the bedroom, and with Yacer and Joseph fearing what had happened, they went into the bedroom to see what happened. You were perfectly fine, but the book on the nightstand had fallen off and landed on the floor. Your eyes lit up at seeing Joseph. "Hey, look at you! You look almost the same as you did in high school!" Joseph grasped your hand and pressed his forehead against your own with a content smile. He was so glad to have you back. "I hoped you would say that." "Joseph, we need to tell Y/n what we plan on doing." Yacer came in with a smug smile and leaned against the door frame. Your smile faded as he said this, and Joseph still held your hand but pulled away. "What is he talking about? What plan?" Yacer crosses his arms as Joseph tells it to you. "We talked about it and well... Yacer and I want to keep you safe. Which means no escaping, no Chloe, no Benji, and no freedom." Your e/c eyes well with tears and you open your mouth in shock. "So you're siding with Yacer? I thought I could trust you-" "You can! I- We just don't want to take you back into civilization because when that happens... well, Yacer will go to jail, I'll be sent who knows where, and you... well, you'd go back to Chloe. We can't have that, now can we?" You could see something burning inside of Joseph. Whatever Yacer had told him, it wasn't good. Joseph caressed your cheek and smiled. "I'm going to take good care of you." Your gunshot wound hurt a bit and you winced involuntarily, but Yacer thought you were in pain because of Joseph.

The drunk male lunged at Joseph and pulled him off you. He inspected you to see if you were alright, but at the moment you just wanted to have them get as far away from you as possible. It was a drastic measure, but you faked passing out and made the two of them stop fighting. "That could not have gone any worse." Joseph said. You agreed beneath the darkness.


	26. Theirs Now

Being with Yacer and Joseph was strangely... comforting. They took care of you constantly, be it making you breakfast, lunch, and dinner, changing yours and Yacer's bandages from being shot, or keeping you company on long, boring days stuck in bed. But you and Yacer were getting better, so on the bright side you and him weren't confined to a bed that often anymore. They weren't threatening at all to be honest, and even if they seemed threatening it was to protect you. And there isn't really anything that could harm you aside from the occasional spider that somehow found a way to get into the house and overstayed their welcome, so either you or Joseph and Yacer had to kill it. Days, weeks, and months past and the three of you eventually grew closer and reconciled about high school 24/7.

Yacer would talk about the time you, Joseph, and himself once stole a pretzel to feed some baby rats taking shelter in a box covered in blankets left in an alley, and from that one good gesture alone, the entire alley became infested with rats and somehow found their way into a local restaurant, which made it have to close. But you three didn't care. You, Yacer, and Joseph were rebellious teenagers with a family of rats that liked you. And it made you laugh. A small chuckle at the most, but you remember it so vividly that it felt like a few weeks ago. But it wasn't. It crossed your mind that it's been more than a decade since you've been in high school. No teachers, no high school. You wondered what your parents were doing to help find you. If they tried to find you at all. What about Chloe? Or Osamu? Or Jade? Or your son, Benji? Or even Ms. Gates? Or anyone for that matter? Did you matter to anyone anymore or were you still considered missing and/or dead? As Yacer and Joseph kept reliving memories with one another, you sighed and remembered the time it was raining and you and Yacer hid in a park bathroom.

He was so nice then. He gave you his coat, he held you close when lightning flashed in the sky and you covered your ears at the thunder. What happened to _that_ Yacer? The new student fresh off an airplane from Japan, his blue eyes full of creativity and wonder as he studied the classroom and his fellow classmates before introducing himself while stuttering. Oh god, the stuttering. The poor boy could barely say, "Want to hang out?" without having to stumble over his words. He used to smile at you from across the classroom. So did Joseph. Yacer was so kind and so thoughtful over others. But that was just a disguise to hide his true self. The Yacer he didn't want you to see. The cold hearted monster raised without a father, a murderer and an arsonist, and a pathetic man who would lash out at the people he loved to get what he wanted. All without remorse. And here he is right in front of you. _Laughing_ about a memory that you barely remember. Because of this, you look out the window and smile sullenly at the snow outside. It was Winter, and not long before the new year started. Looking down at your coffee, you take a sip and listen to their conversation. They were too busy talking to each other that you had turned into a third wheel. 

"...And when the owner of the restaurant asked us where all the rats were coming from, we lied and kept on feeding them. Ah, good times." Joseph laughed and Yacer nodded. "Hah, yeah. I can't believe that was thirteen years ago. And now another year is starting. Isn't the passage of time weird?" Yacer was looking out the window and expected an answer to his question, so in unison, you and Joseph said, "Yeah." Yacer turned his head towards you and smiled. "Aw, I'm sorry. The nostalgia is making you sad, isn't it? We all barely knew each other back then." Joseph got up and took everyone's cup to be washed in the sink. "Well, now that we're all together again why can make new memories." You noticed that Yacer's usually purple/pink hair was turning brown again, and by the looks of it he wanted to keep it the original color to keep the hair from getting dry and dead. "I have an idea." You said, looking at the front door. Your e/c eyes moved from the door to Joseph's and Yacer's gaze. "What kind of idea?" Struggling to get out of the chair, Joseph rushed to your aid and helped you stand. "Why don't we all go into town and do something fun? Like going out to eat and the library or go to the park? Like we used to?"

Joseph and Yacer looked to each other for a moment to see what they thought of it, and nodded. "Sure. In fact we can do all three if you want. But we'll have to dress warmly for the park." You and Yacer went into the bedroom closet to get your coats, but since Joseph didn't have a coat he had to borrow one of his own. Yacer went over to the counter to get the keys to his Honda and ushered with an arm to follow him outside. Joseph put an arm around your waist to keep you steady in case your body started hurting, which you thanked him for. Yacer was in the drivers seat and let you sit up front, but Joseph had to sit in the back. "So where are we headed first?" Joseph asks, prompting you to jump a bit. "Oh, uh, the library I guess. We can read some books and annoy the fish in there and then go out for lunch. And when the day is over we can go to the park." Joseph sat back in the car and Yacer started up the car. Backing out of the driveway, Yacer drove down the road and to the library for an outing everyone would enjoy.

* * *

"It sucks that Winter break is almost over." Benji grumbled as Chloe pushed a shopping cart in the grocery store. "Just remember that summer school is at the end of May. So that means you have less than five months until Summer break. Don't be so gloomy, okay?" Benji nodded and let Chloe continue shopping without bothering her. She picked up a loaf of bread and scoffed after looking at the date. "$3.50 for day old white bread? Unbelievable." She set it down and looked for other options, so Benji walked around as she searched. "Maybe the bread is on sale?" Benji inquired while looking at the price sticker. "No. It's cheap bread anyway. How about we just get rye? That's only $2.00." She was about to put the loaf into the basket until she saw Benji's expression. It wasn't a happy one. "What, kiddo? Rye is good too." He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "I don't like that kind of bread." Chloe rolled her eyes and put the bread in the basket anyway. "Listen Benji, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you don't- Oh my god." Her blue eyes widened and she took off without saying a word down another aisle. Whatever she saw was definitely important. Strangers who saw the ordeal looked at Benji and wondered what happened.

"Did you uh... did you find some bread?" Benji called, but he got no answer. Grabbing the cart, he tried his best to push the heavy cart and tried to find the sound of her voice. "...come with us! We can take care of you!" Chloe exclaimed. Smiling, Benji turned down the aisle and saw Chloe, but as he got closer, Benji's mouth went agape and stopped. His little blue eyes welled with tears as he looked up at the person he never thought he'd see again. The person he thought had died. "M-Mom?" Your eyes looked from Chloe to your son, and with a heavy heart, got out of Chloe's grip and frowned. "I have to stay with them. I-I can't risk it. Joseph is alive and that's what matters. But with Yacer..." "Who cares about Yacer? Benji needs you... _I_ need you! I love you so much, Y/n. Platonic love but still. I can't just stand here and let them take you back to a hellhole they won't let you escape from." You backed away and held the items to your chest. Benji noticed you were having a panic attack. He could tell since you had an intense look of fear in your eyes. "Y/n, hey, count to three. Breathe-" Chloe tried to reassuringly put a hand on your shoulder but adrenaline took over you. Hitting her hand, you run off to the check out stand with Chloe trailing behind. Benji didn't know what else to do. Why didn't you want to go back to him and Chloe? "Stockholm Syndrome..." Benji whispered.

Meanwhile, you made it to an empty counter and threw your items onto the conveyor belt. "Can you hurry please? I have... um..." Before you could come up with the lie, the cashier was already ringing up your items. "That'll be $12.67." Handing him $13, he gives you the change and hands you the bag. "Y/n! Wait!" Chloe almost tackled you if it wasn't for her keeping you steady with a hug. "I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to help you. But just know that if you ever need me... you know where to find me." Benji finally caught up to Chloe and frowned. "Mom..." You nodded and hugged Chloe back, your lips curling into a smile as you watched your little boy walk up to you. "You've gotten so big. I love you." Benji stared up at you as if you were a different person, or someone he was meeting for the first time. It pained you to leave the two most important people in your life, but everyone knew what lengths Yacer would go to see fit that if you betrayed him, there would be consequences.

"Keep him safe, Chloe." And with that, you walked out the self opening doors and left into the large parking lot. Chloe stood still for a moment and watched you go. "Chloe?" Benji asked. The woman put an arm around his shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "We'll get her back. I promise. Come on, let's continue shopping." The two left to find their shopping cart, and solemnly continued grocery shopping.

* * *

"Man, today was great!" Joseph exclaimed. He was shivering from the cold, but with his coffee in his hands, he felt warm already. You waited for your hot chocolate to cool before drinking it while remembering the events that happened earlier today. It all happened out of nowhere. One minute you were asking a worker where some snacks were, and then the next your son and Chloe appeared out of nowhere and pleaded for you to come back to them. And to your surprise, you said... no. You wanted to go back to them, but something inside you just didn't let you. You did you have to leave? You could've gotten your old life back. And here you are now, stuck with Yacer and Joseph. The day was fun, yes, but you couldn't stop thinking about what Chloe said at the grocery store. You felt like such an idiot. "Y/n?" Yacer asked, leaning against your shoulder. You almost jumped and forgot you were in the middle of the two.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" "If you keep waiting, your hot chocolate will get cold. It'll be chocolate milk by then, haha." Snorting, you chuckle and nod. "I know, I know. I'll see if it's cooler now." You kissed Yacer and drank the hot chocolate with a smile, then licked your lips. "Ah, I love the Winter." "So do I." Joseph agreed, wrapping an arm around you. "I can't believe how fast this year came and left. Where does the time go?" Yacer said, his breath turning into smoke. "Well, time is just an illusion created by human to make us feel like we have a purpose." Joseph said out of nowhere, prompting you and Yacer to laugh. "Don't get too real on us!" After a good laugh, you drank from your hot chocolate again and sighed. "I love you guys." You said out of nowhere. The two smiled and drank their coffee. "We love you too." "Oh, by the way, what's going to be your New Years Resolution Yacer?" Joseph asked. "Hm... I don't know. How about you?" "Still working on mine too. Y/n?" "Beats me." The three of you shared another laugh. It was New Years day, and you had a New Years resolution. Somehow, someway, you were going to become free. One way or another.


	27. Sharing is Caring

Another five years passed. The outside world was but a distant memory now, aside from going to the grocery store every now and then with either Joseph or Yacer. Since the money Debra took out of her savings account was running out, the three of you now had to take jobs. Each of you changed how you looked, including your names in order for no one to find out that the arsonist and murderer was none other than Yacer, but you and Joseph were missing persons as well, so the risk of getting caught was applicable. But it's been more than fifteen years, so you three didn't have to try very hard. The investigation was put off as _Unsolvable_ in the books.

"A month from now and it'll be spring." Joseph commented, his green eyes looking out towards the melting snow. "That's good. At least we won't be as cold now. I really hated the blizzards we've been having." You reply, hugging his arm. Joseph smiled and pressed himself against you. Yacer was in the other room checking the generator to see if it was alright after two months of winter. It was fine, but still needed to be checked because of being in the cold, dank basement. The water and frigid air was capable of ruining the only source of energy to power the house. "Well, I have good news!" He exclaimed, coming up the stairs. "Generator's fine, but I think we should still keep an eye on it with all the snow melting." Joseph moved away from the window and started a conversation with Yacer.

Finding something to do, you went into the kitchen and decided to wash the dishes. They were piled up, some from last week and others place there just today, the rancid smell of moldy and expired leftovers still left on the plates. It was to conserve water in the winter. The house wasn't up to code, and no one knew it even existed, which is why living here was such a hassle. You turned on the faucet expecting water to come out of it, but to your surprise, nothing happened. Was the creek frozen over? Did a pipe burst? A million questions ran through your mind as you contemplated why the water wasn't turning on. Yacer already had to check up on the generator. Would he get mad if he also had to worry about the water? Maybe that could be Joseph's job. But what if Yacer gets jealous again? Tears started to swell in your eyes, but you immediately blinked them away. You felt stupid getting so worked up over something as normal as water. Yacer and Joseph would understand, wouldn't they? But it is cold outside, and the creek is pretty far.

"Something wrong, Y/n? You're just standing there staring off into space." Joseph noticed, looking to Yacer and back to you. Looking at the dishes, you reply, "The water won't turn on so I can't wash the dishes." Yacer nods and fixes his glasses with an exasperated sigh. His eyes narrowed at the ground and walked over to the sink. "I just fixed it yesterday. It shouldn't be broken." You watched him open the cabinets to get under the sink and check on the pipe. Joseph comes to his side. "See anything?" You stand aside and watch them do the work. Fixing things was never an easy task for you. "Nothing to necessarily worry about. We're just getting a shortage of water because the creek froze over. I'll get some water in a bucket and come back with it." Kissing you on the cheek, Yacer leaves the kitchen and heads out the door before getting a bucket. Joseph crossed his arms. "Is it just me or is he being oddly cheerful?" Joseph couldn't be anymore right. It was nice to see Yacer be so exuberant nowadays, but it just didn't feel like him. 

"Maybe he just likes the idea of having his best friend back, along with his wife?" Joseph shakes his head. He gets some firewood and puts it in the fireplace, then gets out his lighter to get a fire started. With winter being so cold and with the generator not working too well, you three had to resort to using less electricity. "Do you ever uh... miss your son?" He asks, his green eyes looking towards a framed picture of you, Yacer, and your son, Benji, who was most likely seventeen or eighteen now. The picture was on the mantle above the fireplace, along with two other pictures including one of young Yacer and his mother in Japan, probably on his first day of school since he looked to be four, and another taken when you, Joseph, and Yacer were friends in high school. It was the picture Jade took when the three of you were in front of the school, the large clock cropped out of the picture due to its size. You barely remember that being taken, and yet its still being treasured to this day.

Joseph seemed to notice too and took the picture from the mantel before sighing to himself. You realized you hadn't answered his question and quickly responded back. "Yeah, I do. But it's been five years now so I slowly came to realize that I may or may not ever see him again. Sometimes I get depressed about it, but being the smart child he is I think he'll be just fine without Yacer and I." Joseph sighs and momentarily continued looking at the picture of your son. "Does Yacer ever miss him?" Frowning, you walk over next to him and look at the picture too. You could see some dust on it after all the years its been on the mantel. "I never asked him so I wouldn't know." As he puts the picture back on the mantel, he sighs and looks at the dishes to try and change the topic. He starts to count them, one by one, then opened the cupboard and looked inside to count the remaining few. "We have twelve dishes in the sink and only three left in the cupboard." 

Only the three of you lived in this house. Why bother having fifteen dishes if the rest are useless? Joseph thought the same thing and got some gloves on and you got the garbage can from outside. Putting the garbage can in the kitchen, he picks up two plates in each hand and puts them into the garbage. "Do you think Yacer will be mad? I mean he had to go all the way to the stream to get water for us." Joseph asks, holding four plates now. The smell was released and you felt like holding your nose, but you only shook your head and made hand signals to Joseph so he can hurry up and put the plates into the trash. "I could care less. When he comes back inside we can explain it to him. We don't need this many plates for only three people." The process didn't take long at all, maybe just a few minutes, and by the time Joseph started helping you push the heavy trash can outside, Yacer opens the door with a bucket of water. His blue eyes look at the trash can and then the two of you, and finally the empty sink. The brown/purple haired male pushes past the two of you and puts the water in the sink to wash out the smell, then puts dish soap into the water. "Good idea guys. Now we won't have to worry about so many dishes."

You and Joseph widen your eyes and look at each other, wondering why the usually short-tempered and hot-headed Yacer was being such a kind and uncaring individual at the moment. "You aren't... mad?" Joseph asks suspiciously. Yacer gets on more cleaning gloves and gets to scrubbing the moldy food off the sides of the sink. "Mad? Why would I be mad? You two had a good idea so I followed through with it. Three plates, three cups, three people. We don't need that many dishware. And I hated the way it stunk up the house." Smiling, you reply, "Well, that's good. I'll just get the trash outside and-" "I think there's a lot more things we can throw away. That trash can doesn't look full at all if you can still push it. Go into Benji's room. See what kind of crap we don't need anymore and get rid of it." A shocked sigh escaped your lips and Joseph was about to shake his head. "But he was our son. You're just going to get rid of his things?" Yacer, still cleaning the sink, evaded your gaze and nodded. "He's not here so he's not going to miss them."

* * *

Benji, now seventeen, worked on his science project for high school in the living room of Chloe's house. About three years prior, Chloe moved out of the apartment and got a house in a nice neighborhood. Lulu, the cat, watched him make the finishing touches on the poster board and blinked before licking her arm with her sandpaper tongue. "And done! I hope I get a good grade on this. Hey Lulu?" At the mention of her name, the cat meowed and lovingly closed her eyes as Benji pet her head. "Do you think it deserves an A or a B?" He asks, a smile on his face. The cat didn't say anything back and rubbed her face on his hand. "Hey, are you hungry? Let's go make some dinner. I bet Chloe will be home from work soon." Getting off the table, the cat ran over to the food bowl and waited for Benji to grab a can of wet food. "Chicken?" He called in the garage. The owner and the pet had a bond where they understood each other, so when Lulu didn't make any noise at the word "Chicken" Benji got a can of crab/tuna instead. Opening it and putting it into the bowl, the cat starts to eat.

Benji got to work making dinner by rolling up his sleeves and got out a box of dried spaghetti, a jar of sauce, and a pot. He put the pot on the stove after turning it on and filled it with water. While waiting for it to boil, he played with his phone until it reached boiling point, then made the spaghetti smaller and put it in the boiling water. Humming to himself, he stirred the spaghetti and listened to the cat eat. Out of nowhere, the door unlocked and Chloe came inside, her short brown hair covered by her police cap. "Hey, Benji. I'm home kiddo." "Hey Chloe! I'm making us dinner!" Setting down her things, Chloe throws off her hat and sits on the couch and turns the television on. "Did you record-" "Record the new episode? Yep, I did." Chloe groaned tiredly and switched the channels while putting her feet up on the table in front of the couch. Looking into the dining room, she had a clear view of Yacer cooking the dinner and saw his science project on the table. "Reading Aloud and Memory, huh? That's that about?" Yacer turned off the stove and put the noodles into a drainer. "I had to interview people and tried to make them memorize ten words in their head or aloud for five minutes and I got the data. Apparently if you read aloud more people will be able to memorize it."

"Useless knowledge." She grumbled under her breath. Yacer shrugged and put the spaghetti, complete with sauce, onto plates and set them on the table. Chloe took her feet off the table and picked up the plate. "Thanks, Benji." He got a Root Beer for himself and a can of Beer for Chloe, which she took graciously. "Stop any bad guys today?" Benji asked excitedly. Chloe took a bite of the spaghetti and nodded. "I stopped a dude from robbing a store-" "With a gun and everything?" "Oh, hell yeah! Nobody messes with Pete and his wife Carolina." Benji took a bite of his food before turning to her again. "What else happened?" Smiling, Chloe switched through the channels and nodded. "I stopped a speeding car, the guy ran out of it, and I had to chase him two blocks before a rookie brought him down and got all the credit. But I don't care. I'm a cop, he's a rookie." Benji sighed longingly and took a sip of his root beer. "I wish I could become a cop. But since I'm doing well in Chemistry I might become a Scientist." Chloe finally decided to watch something and put the remote down so she could take another bite of food and drink some beer at the same time. 

Benji only wanted to be a cop so he could continue the investigation Chloe let off a long time ago. He knew it was a stupid idea for him to just go and become some great policeman and find his mom, but he had to try. Who else would do it? The investigation was laid off more than a decade ago, and no one cares anymore. "Hey, kiddo? You're staring off into space." Chloe said, her moth full of food. Benji straightened his back and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, Chloe." " _Auntie_ Chloe." She corrected, standing up. Her plate was empty, as well as her beer can, so she went to wash her plate and put the can in the recycling bin. "I'll clean up. You've done a lot today." "So have you!" Smiling, Chloe kissed his head and took his plate and semi-empty can of root beer. "My job is fun. You had to work on a stupid project that gets you nowhere in life. Enjoy the rest of your night. Weekends are only two days." Benji nods and watches Lulu curl up next to him on the couch. He sighs, and enjoys the rest of his night.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it. All of the things we don't need are inside the garbage can." Yacer claps his hands together and inspects every inch of the house. Everything was spotless. No dust on anything, the dishes, cups, and silverware were all washed, and Benji's old things were, aside from the ones that were sentimental, thrown into the garbage can. You and Joseph put the garbage can outside breathlessly, and Yacer smiles. "Things aren't so cluttered now. You know what we should do?" Joseph stretches as you answer his question. "I think I'm just going to head into my room and rest." You agree with him by stretching too, but Yacer motions with his hand for you to come with him. "Aw, seriously?" "Now, Y/n." Joseph gives you a pat on the back before you walk back inside, and Yacer takes you into Benji's room. Yawning, you pick up his old and favorite stuffed toy while smiling sullenly. It was a blue elephant with its long nose upwards. "Y/n." Yacer is looking out the window, his blue eyes narrowed. You can't place if he's mad, sad, or just thinking, but either way, you walked over to him and let him wrap an arm around your waist. "Do you ever miss our son?"

You nod and squeeze the toy tighter against your chest, a shaky sigh escaping your lips. "I can't believe it's been five years since we've last seen him." You saw him in the store with Chloe about four years ago, but you kept that a secret. Yacer notices your solemn expression and looked out the window again. "Would it be wrong of me to ask if you wanted another child?" Your e/c eyes widened as you looked at your husband. His smile was soft, almost like he was telling the truth. He held out his hand for you to grasp it, and your eyes welled with tears. "If you don't want another child, it's alright." Yacer replies, wiping away your tears. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just miss having a child, and I _swear_ I'll be a better man. No more tricks. No more violence. Joseph and I have you now. No harm can come to you. My one and only treasure." He caresses your cheek and kisses your forehead, and he lets you go. "That's the thing..." You start, a small smile on your face. "I do want a child. But I want one with Joseph. I guess we're both in the wrong, aren't we?"


	28. Escaping With Joseph

"What?" You watched Yacer back away from you with an awestruck expression, his blue eyes widened and frantically looking every which way to try and calm himself down. Enraged, he picked up the lamp from the bedside table and was about to throw it to the ground, but for some odd reason he breathed in and out to calm himself down and placed the lamp back on the table. He fixed his glasses, sighed shakily, and sat on the bed. You didn't know what to say or do. What would you say or do to make the situation less worse than it already was without something going wrong in the process? This was Yacer Sho you were talking to. One wrong decision could turn deadly in a manner of seconds is things don't go his way. Of course, Joseph is here to help you if necessary, but knowing Yacer, he'll demand on explanation as to why you would want a baby with Joseph instead of your own husband. But after what happened in the woods, the relationship is almost nonexistent anymore.

In fact, his stalkerish behavior changed to hatred and disgust, much like his other victims he's toyed with in the past. He grows a liking to one significant person, but soon enough the love fades away and he wants someone else. With how he's been treating you all these years, it would be no surprise to find out he didn't like you anymore. At least, that's what you thought was going on. You hung your head in shame as Yacer continued pacing the carpeted bedroom, his hand running through his hair to try and calm him down. His eye kept twitching and his mouth was curled into a sneer, and by closer inspection his hands were actually trembling. Pure rage and confusion boiled within him as he continued walking back and forth in the room, his eyes fixed on nothing. It was almost as if he would keep pacing forever, but as quickly as he started, he stopped right next to you and breathed in and out to try and calm himself down. You risked putting a hand on his shoulder to see if he was alright, but he jumped and taken you aback. Half of you expected to get a hard smack across the face for telling Yacer you wanted a child with Joseph, then he would tell you that you belonged to _him_ , but another half was telling you that he was going to start crying and ruin your relationship with him once and for all. But surprisingly, it was neither.

Instead, Yacer breathed in and out again, almost as if he was trying to keep himself calm and relaxed, and put his hands on your shoulders. His blue eyes stared into yours and a smile started forming at his lips. "If that is what you want, you can talk it over with Joseph and figure out a way to make it happen. As for me, well, I'll be supporting you every step of the way." You were in complete shock. Yacer Sho, the deranged male who stole you away from your original, normal, and happy life just to be with you allowed you to have a baby with Joseph. "Really? You're not joking?" Yacer's smile widened and he picked up a toy that used to belong to Benji. "Joseph was originally your boyfriend in the first place, so it's not like I'm really stealing you away. And I've had my fun for almost twenty years. I think it's about time I finally let you be away from me for a while. Seeing the same person over and over again really makes things dull, doesn't it?"

"But what about after everything we've through? I mean, we were married. A relationship in high school is nothing compared to being married for over a decade." His smile never faded, though masked by a certain sadness you couldn't quite place. It was almost as if he was hiding something important about his opinion, but by all means you were willing to hear what he had to say. This was a big decision that even you felt off about. A human life was not easy to take care of, especially with the financial situation the three of you were in now that the bank account was at less than $100,000. A very long time ago, the money Debra had saved was at about $1,000,000 thanks to selling the house in Japan as well as getting the job in America. The more important matters were about how you were even going to have a baby. A home delivery or the hospital? There were just so many things that could go wrong, and now you regretted the idea of even having another child, let alone with Joseph. "Y/n, Y/n, Y/n... I'm letting you do this because I know how much you care about Joseph. But I can also tell you're worried. You're worried that you'd be cheating on me. The money is tight enough as it is and a baby will only complicate things. But, I have a better idea." 

Yacer stares out the window and admired the never-ending trees of the forest. Taking out the Transformer he had gotten Benji so long ago for his birthday, he holds it close to his chest and sighs sorrowfully. "Benji will always be dear to me. He was our little ray of sunshine and was always so happy... I think we should-" "Hey! You guys done up there yet?" Joseph called. Feet were jogging up the stairs and Yacer let out a small scoff while putting away the toy. "Yes, the room is clean enough as it is." Joseph opened the bedroom door and smiled, admiring the handiwork. There was no dust in sight and the bed was made without any creases whatsoever. Toys set out for decoration were quite a lovely sight since they were kept in such good condition. The closet was filled with clothes he used to wear, but were too small to ever be worn again. It almost looked like a child did live in this room, but it was only the three of you. Adults silently wishing that you could all go back in time to high school and relive happy moments together all over again. But you couldn't. And you hated time for that. His unkempt hair moved from side to side as Joseph continued looking around the room. "Do you think we need to do anything else?" Yacer shook his head and laughed. With the way his body moved, you could tell he was tired from all the cleaning. "Oh trust me, we've done more than enough today. I think we should all just relax." Walking out of the room with the two males following, you stretch and yawn. "I think I'm going to sleep early. Goodnight, Yacer. Goodnight, Joseph." 

Before you could reach the bedroom, Yacer stopped you by grabbing your wrist. He had a mischievous grin playing on his lips, and you knew why he was making that look. There was something he wanted to tell you before Joseph had interrupted the conversation back in Benji's old room. "Oh, so soon, Y/n? I was hoping we could all discuss something before going to bed. I swear, it won't take long at all." Complying, you turn to face him and idly rock back and forth on your feet. "Okay..." Joseph wondered what he wanted to say, after all today had been more eventful than it has ever been since winter rolled around and ruined any plans for going into town since the snow was so intense. Looking back on it, even if the three of you would raise a child in these harsh conditions, especially with barely any money in the bank, the child would most definitely not survive. Even if it _did_ survive, there was no way you could bring it out into the world. Benji is being cared for by Chloe, and if you, Yacer, and Joseph somehow die in a horrible accident, no one would be around to care for the child. If Yacer brings up the idea of you have a child with Joseph, it would only make the life you're currently living even harder than it now.

"Y/n, Joseph," Yacer started fixing his jacket. The house couldn't be heated as to save the energy of the generator, so only thing to warm you all up was to either start fire in the fireplace, wear sweaters or jackets, and huddle up together for company and heat like penguins under a lot of blankets. "It has come to my attention that Joseph has never gotten to raise a child of his own. I'm not pushing for him to have a child, but I want him to have something he never got. And I know just how to get it." Joseph looked to you with his mouth open slightly in shock, but you evaded his gaze and stared down at your pants as Yacer continued talking. "We won't be able to have a newborn. They're too noisy and we have to waste all our money on buying it diapers and food, ugh." Yacer waved his hand downwards and crinkled his nose in disgust. He wasn't wrong. You loved Benji, but that first night with him didn't go so well. He constantly woke up Yacer and ordered you to take care of his son when it was you who just given birth, so Debra would come in and care for Benji. This would cause her to yell at Yacer for a good thirty minutes while feeding and changing the baby, only to lull your son to sleep in a matter of minutes before going back to bed. 

"Just get to the point already." Joseph grumbled. Yacer did as he was told and continued what he had to say, although his voice had a bit of sass in it. "That's what I'm trying to do. Anyway, since we already have a son that's probably uh... seventeen now, he's too old to be considered a child. I was thinking we could go into town and swipe one. Let's kidnap a child and raise it as our town. We may stumble a bit at first as parents but I'm sure we'll-" "No! That's most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" Joseph blurted, standing to his feet. His hands were balled into fists and a sneer was playing at his lips as if he was suppressing the anger inside of him, but you could tell Joseph wanted to attack Yacer for even mentioning such a thing. "We don't need to kidnap a child! We can barely take care of ourselves! It's because of _you_ that we're stuck in this house in the first place!" Standing as well, you put your hand on his arm to try and calm him down. Joseph shook you off and took a step towards Yacer. He was finally going to stand up to the man who ruined your lives, and you took Joseph's side. Yacer had his arms crossed at his sudden outburst, but listened to what Joseph had to say. "From the moment you showed up at the high school, things went downhill! You murdered the principal for making a _joke_ , not a funny one, but in good fun. When I went to San Francisco, I never cheated on Y/n! But you took matters into your own hands and shot me in the woods!" "Yeah, well, next time I'll remember to aim for the head."

"You burnt down a school, you kidnapped Y/n, you tried to kill my sister... And I'm not even finished! So why should you ruin someone else's life by kidnapping their child? What goes on in that thick skull of yours anyway? You never come up with any good ideas and only hurt the people you love! You're a sick freak!" Yacer's eye twitched. With your body acting on its own free will, you hid behind Joseph like a shield to protect yourself in case Yacer went off the edge again and attacked. "Need I remind you that I've been taking care of Y/n for almost twenty years and brought you into my home with open arms. If I didn't want you here I would have thrown you out into the snow and lived alone for the rest of my life. All I wanted was a child for us to raise and you're making such a big deal out of it." Joseph stood his ground and grabbed your wrist to keep his heart from beating so fast. He was going up against his attempted murderer with a sort of fire in his eyes, like that of an animal stuck in captivity wanting to be free. He pulled you to his side and interlocked his fingers with yours to show that the two of you were tired of living like this. Constantly afraid, stuck in a cage, no freewill. All this drama started all because Yacer wanted another child, and it escalated so quickly you were almost surprised that only ten-fifteen minutes went by.

"I'm leaving. With her." He held up his hand that was holding yours. "We're never coming back." "You'll die out in the cold. The car is covered with snow, so you and Y/n will have to walk. You sure you're up to that?" Narrowing your eyes, you sneer and follow Joseph into the bedroom to get a suitcase with clean and warm clothes. "We'll take our chances." Yacer was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. A sigh escaped his lips and he nodded before standing straight and leaving the doorway. "He didn't try to stop us? How come? And where did he go? Do you think he's trying to get a gun or something to hit us in the head with?" Joseph grabbed your hand and started running towards the exit. Yacer still wasn't trying to keep you in the house, which made you a bit paranoid thinking he was trying to find something like a gun. "Here, put this coat on." Joseph ordered, grabbing a coat hanging on a chair. He was already wearing one, so all you had to do was get on a coat before leaving. "Let's go!" You whisper-yelled, taking another look into the hallway. Something heavy fell in the bedroom, so you knew exactly what Yacer was going to do.

Joseph grabbed a nearby flashlight and opened the front door. It was pitch black outside with snow obscuring the view of anything four feet in front of you. And still, Yacer wasn't stopping you. He probably knew you and Joseph were going to freeze before even making it past the driveway and onto the main road, but Joseph was determined to leave and go back to civilization. Due to how dark and cold the outside was, you could barely even see Joseph's face, even with a flashlight. But you had each other, and as long as you weren't alone, the two of you were going to find Benji, Chloe, Osamu, and Jade. And hopefully, finally, get rid of Yacer once and for all. The only question was if you and Joseph could survive the snowstorm without freezing to death.


	29. Rescuers

Everything was cold. The snow was at knee-level, so every step you and Joseph took was exaggerated. You and Joseph have been walking for hours in the freezing cold. At first, it was doable, but once the freezing temperatures finally set in, it was unbearable. Being in below zero weather with nothing but a coat and a flashlight, you and Joseph continued walking down the road in hopes to find civilization. You couldn't see in the darkness, so every step you and Joseph took was shrouded in mystery with the possibility of slipping on ice. Condensation made your warm breath appear as smoke, but Joseph had a scarf over his mouth and nose to keep them warm. In a haste, you only brought your jacket and gloves, so now there was the possibility of getting frostbite, but Joseph occasionally took turns with the scarf, which you greatly appreciated. The blizzard surrounded the two of you in white, and at some points during the trek, you had felt like giving up and hiding somewhere warm until the snow cleared. But Joseph wouldn't allow it. In his daze, he shivered and only kept walking. His steps weren't as large was they were before. Your worst fears were concluded. Joseph was giving up. "He could be following us. I won't get trapped there again. Never again." A tiny part of you wanted to return, mainly because it was too cold to move, and if you and Joseph didn't find shelter soon you'd get pneumonia or possibly die out in the snow. But you only followed Joseph with hesitancy and stayed as close as possible for fear of losing him in the darkness.

The fog was dense, even with the strong flashlight made for this type of weather. In all honesty, you wanted to give up, but Joseph kept dragging you along with stamina you didn't know he had, but eventually he succumbed to the will of the blizzard and tripped over his own feet onto the ground below. The snow broke his fall, but he landed with a grunt and dropped the flashlight. "Joseph!" You exclaimed, kneeling down to help. Shivering, his breath turned smoky and his eyes were dull. The usual emerald green orbs were lifeless as he laid there amongst the cold, and a tiny part of you thought he wasn't going to make it any further. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get Joseph up. His body refused to move, aside from the shivering, so all he did was lie on his side while staring at nothing. Forcing him to sit up, you shake him furiously to snap him out of his daze. "Joseph, come on! What's the matter? Is it hypothermia? Answer me!" 

It was no use. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and finally passed out by falling forwards onto your shoulder. The blizzard seemed to get worse, so you acted as quickly as you could. Your nose began running due to the cold, so you wiped it away with your sleeve and let out an exasperated sigh. Standing to your feet, you pick up Joseph and gave him a piggy back ride. He was unbelievably heavy, but after some readjustments he didn't weigh as much and you could walk easier now. "I-It's so cold..." He mumbled into your ear in his coma-like state. "I know, it's okay. We'll reach a town or shelter soon. I'm not losing you again, and I'm not going to leave you to die out here. And I need you to stay awake. Do you hear me? _Stay awake_ , otherwise you're going to fall asleep and never wake up. Keep those eyes open. Think of uh... things that are warm." "Like what?" "Blankets, heaters, a nice summer day, hot chocolate, saunas... just please don't fall asleep." Joseph grunted as a means to reply. The poor guy. Once the two of you got out of the snowstorm, he'll most definitely be sick, or worse. On the bright side, the snow stopped falling and the fog was clearing. The sun was barely starting to rise a bit through the heavy clouds above, so there was no real use for the flashlight anymore, but it gave you a sense of determination so you held it tightly in your grasp. Starting to walk again, you trudged through the snow with Joseph on your back, hopeful that you can find anyone in this mess.

* * *

Benji awoke after sunrise, so when the light cascaded through his curtains and into his room, he sighed after realizing he slept longer than usual. Osamu and Jade were in the guest room of the house since they were visiting for the holidays, and Chloe was in her room as usual. Sitting up, he looks out his window while placing his bare feet on the floor. "Snow." He whispers, a smile on his face. He realized this would be his seventh year of celebrating Christmas without you and Yacer. He felt a little melancholy about the whole thing, especially since you would always make hot chocolate for everyone and stare out the window at the snow with a fireplace burning in the living room as a sort of family tradition. He knew it would never happen again, but it was a nice memory to think about from time to time. Getting up, he got out of his pajamas and threw on a sweater, jeans, and snow boots. Heading down the hall, he hears Osamu snoring in the guest room and chuckles lightly to himself. 

It was then that he entered the kitchen to make some instant hot chocolate to eat with an apple strudel that he saw the sixteen year old [Julie](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/33/88/29/338829681070dd53af5de197a167c38e.jpg), her jet black hair at shoulder length. They met when he was five, and reunited when he was thirteen, and have been good friends since then. Since Osamu was Korean and Jade was Mexican, her skin was a deep caramel brown with her green eyes complimenting it. She looked at lot like her mother in some ways, but she claims that her stubborn yet charismatic attitude comes from her father. She was already dressed and eating, and a smile played at her lips when Benji walked in. She moved some hair behind her ear and avoided eye contact, but would occasionally steal glances at him every now and then. "Glad to see I'm not the only one awake." "Same here. I like watching the sunrise." Getting out two mugs, one a plain black one and the other a mug that changed colors when its hot, he fills the plain one with water and puts it in the microwave to heat up. Opening the packet and pouring the contents into the other mug, he waited until the microwave beeped until he took the water out.

Pouring the hot water into the cup with the hot chocolate mix, he stirs it until they blend. "Hm, I think this needs something." Searching the pantry, his blue eyes light up when he see's mini marshmallows. Grabbing the bag, he takes three marshmallows and plops them into the hot chocolate and puts the marshmallows back. He sighs, almost pleased with himself, and takes his breakfast, along with his phone onto the front porch. Shivering, he notices that the chair and table he wanted to sit on was covered in snow so he set the mug onto the plate and used his other hand to wipe away the snow before finally sitting down. Getting out his phone, Benji started to play music and ate his breakfast. He liked being isolated and alone with his thoughts on a chilly morning like this. Just him, his music, and a good breakfast made him very happy. The front door opened and on impulse he shot off his music as to not be rude to the person he was speaking to. It was Jade, still in her pajamas. She had on a cute pink pajama top with a marshmallow and a mug of hot chocolate with a heart in the middle of the two. 

Her pajama bottoms were light pink with the same design sowed into it over and over again in many different directions. "Mornin' kiddo." "Good morning, Jade. Why are you up so early?" She wiped off the snow on the other chair opposite of him and sat down while sighing. "Osamu woke me up with his snoring again and I couldn't relax so I got up. I heard your music outside so I decided to come hang out with you." There was a sudden gust of wind and the clouds grew dark again, prompting Jade to get up due to the cold. "On second thought, I'm going to go back inside. Don't take too long out here, okay?" "I got it. Thanks for hanging out with me." Giving him a small wave, she opened the front door and went back inside to fix herself some breakfast and spend time with her daughter. Sighing, Benji contemplated whether or not to turn back on his music, but decided not to. The early morning bliss would be enough for him, so he just sat back and sipped from his mug and occasionally took bites of his pastry. The sun began to rise higher in the sky after another thirty minutes or so and his neighbors eventually awoke to get their newspapers, all while giving Benji a smile before heading back inside to get themselves ready for the day.

Benji finished his breakfast and took everything back inside. Everyone else was up and dressed, aside from Chloe who was still half-asleep and eating cereal while flipping through channels on the TV hoisted above the fireplace. He sighed in relief after hearing the heater turn on, so he wasn't as cold as he was before. Washing his cup and dish in the sink, he started charging his phone on the counter and watched Chloe continue eating. Her pajamas were nothing more than a punk rock shirt from some band she used to listen to when she was younger, along with plaid shorts that reached just above her knees. "Why were you up so early? It's your Christmas vacation." Benji laughed and sat across from her at the table, noticing she turned on the Travel Channel and was watching the Ghost Adventures Christmas Special where they did a two hour episode about some cursed town in the middle of nowhere. "I was waiting for Santa to come." He joked, prompting a smirk from Chloe as she continued eating. Julie was probably with her mother in the backyard having a snowball fight. He missed playing in the snow with his parents. "Yeah? Well, tell that jolly old fat man to get me something nice this year." Osamu was the last to get up, and also didn't put on his clothes, so he got himself breakfast and watched the episode as well, but only said "Mornin'." In a terse tone. 

"So what are we going to do-" The doorbell rang once, then after what seemed to be a millisecond later someone pressed it over and over. Chloe, exasperated, threw down her spoon and angrily got out of her chair and headed towards the door. "I'm not expecting anybody so why the hell-" As soon as she opened the door, two weak bodies fell on top of her, scaring Chloe half to death. Osamu and Benji sprung out of their seats as soon as they fell, as they looked oddly familiar. One body was almost blue and didn't move or evil seemed to breathe, and the other barely seemed alive. Ice was clinging to their hair, one was h/c and the other had black, and your fingertips were cold. The h/c one, the most alive out of the pair, made an attempt to speak, but it only came out as a groan. "Holy shit! Y/n? ...Joseph?" Chloe was still trying to process what was happening, but the h/c spoke again, their mouth dry from the cold. "H-Help u-us." Tears formed in Benji's blue eyes and took a few steps forwards. "Mom?"

* * *

You were dazed and confused, only coming to the first house you saw, but with some luck you didn't know you had, all of your friends and family were in the house all at the same time. It almost seemed too good to be true. Chloe scrambled out from under you and Joseph, but you were too weak from carrying his lifeless body and being out in the cold for more than ten hours to even move or speak. All you could do was lie there and embrace the warmth of the house, and occasionally look at your son who was as awestruck as anyone else. "Please..." You barely managed to get out, your throat feeling like fire. Osamu immediately went to go tell Julie and Jade that you and Joseph were barely alive after walking out of a snowstorm. Benji and Chloe were helping you and Joseph to the bathroom to be shed of the clothing, but Joseph wouldn't wake up. Julie and Jade rushed inside and kept asking Osamu what was going on, but in his shock he could barely speak. How you and Joseph could have survived in that weather was being them, but knowing that you finally escaped put them all at ease. Then there was Joseph, which everyone thought had died more than twenty years ago. 

"I-I don't know if we should put them in the bath together or... do we call an ambulance?" Benji asked, holding Joseph as tightly as she could. "Here, put them in the bathtub, they'll get warmer in there." Joseph was slowly opening his eyes and his pupils reacted to the light by immediately getting smaller, so on the bright side he wasn't too far gone. He kept whispering things that were incomprehensible, but he was awake nonetheless. You were in Chloe's arms and looked around the bathroom, also still dazed. The bathtub was filled to the brim and the two stripped you two down to your underwear and placed you in the warm water. Breathing a sigh of relief, you closed your eyes and embraced the warmth of the water. Joseph did the same, more than happy to get warm. Chloe's hands were shaking after realizing that her brother was alive. It was a mystery as to how and why he survived the bullet wound. After all, he was confirmed by the government that he was deceased, and yet, here he was barely conscious in a bathtub. Chloe stayed in the bathroom in order to keep an eye on you and Joseph, while Benji got blankets and towels from the closet to dry you two off. 

The warm water eased your aching bones and you and Joseph eventually came out of the daze. He was highly alert now, noticing his sister and immediately embracing her. Chloe hugged back and started to quietly sob, so you let them have their moment alone. Looking up at your son, who was avoiding your gaze, your e/c eyes welled with tears and your bottom lip started to quiver. "Benji, come here." He stopped what he was doing at your request. Placing the blanket on the counter, he turned to you and walked to the tub and placed one knee on the floor to make eye contact with you. Caressing his cheek, you admired how much he grew up in a span of almost a decade. He looked so much like Yacer it was almost scary, but Benji was your son. You haven't seen him since he was small, and now that he was back, you wanted to make up for lost time by spending as much time with him as possible. "Look at you. All grown up." Frowning guiltily, he placed his own hand atop of yours and gave it a squeeze. You noticed Joseph talking using full sentences with Chloe, explaining how he stayed alive for more than twenty years in a forest alone with only a pack of wolves to keep him company. Due to staying in the cold and being forced to carry his body, you were exhausted, so you didn't say much. But you didn't have to. Benji knew you didn't have to say anything. You were his mother, apart of him, so he knew exactly what you wanted to say without having to say anything at all.

"I've missed you." He whispers, tears starting to swell in his eyes. "I thought dad imprisoned you... or-or killed you or something. Or he left town and took you with him... I don't know. All this time I've been wondering if you were alright." His eyes darted down to your stomach where the scar from the bullet wound resided. He gasped lightly, but he didn't want to ask about it. You were still alive and that's all what mattered. Chloe and Joseph stopped conversing and she turned to you, her mouth curled into a smile. She certainly got a lot older the last time you saw her. "You're not dying your hair anymore?" You ask, a small chuckle following after. "I'm in my thirties and you want me to dye my hair? I don't think my job would approve." You two shared a laugh and she caressed your cheek with an almost solemn look on her face. "I think it's about time we get you two into some clothes, underneath a dozen blankets, and enough hot chocolate to fill a pool. What do you say?" In unison, you and Joseph replied, "Perfect." This prompted a laugh from everyone in the room.

* * *

"I hate to admit it, but I think I'm actually sweating underneath all these blankets." Joseph joked, taking another sip of hot chocolate. Everyone was in the living room, especially excited to see you and Joseph safe and sound. All of their questions were answered, so now everyone was chatting. Osamu and Jade were more than happy to see you safe and sound, Jade especially, but Julia was a bit distant towards you. Her mother explained that she just had her father's personality, which you agreed with and Osamu got offended by, in a playful manner, of course. He's changed since high school, and you learned that Jade went to college and now has a professional career in photography. Osamu on the other hand, is studying to be a chef at a local restaurant he promised to take you to someday. You thanked him for that. You and Chloe talked for more than an hour at best, filling you in on her job, how Benji has been doing since she raised him, and life in general.

In fact, at this very moment, you were wearing one of her old shirts and a pair of her pajama bottoms. She was always like a big sister to you, and Joseph always said that if he had the chance to give you Chloe, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Ever since you've concluded that you're never going back to Yacer, she's been a lot more clingy with you, almost jealous your own son wanted to spend some time with you. But she agreed and started talking with her brother while the TV played in the background. It was just some Christmas special for a Disney movie, so you paid no attention to it. The background noise made everything seem a lot calmer. Your son didn't have much to say. He just kept asking you questions about his father, Yacer. In fact, he didn't even say the word "dad" again, and only used his first name. You knew Benji had every right to address his father as Yacer since Benji lost his respect, but you realized just how badly affected Benji was after everything his father did. You answered every single question with the truth, and left out no detail whatsoever. By the time everyone finished talking, the sun went down. Chloe wanted to say something all day, but she couldn't think of a way to announce it. In a moment of pure desperation, Chloe finally said what she wanted.

"I think we should go back there and teach Yacer a lesson by killing him once and for all." Everyone went silent. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air while the TV played, so Julie quickly turned it off. No one knew how to react, even though it was entirely justified. But still, even is Yacer is a terrible, despicable man, is it really worth it? True, you would be avenging everyone he's hurt, like when he burnt down the high school, but after he was killed, what then? Would that be it? Just suppress him back in your mind until he was nothing more than just a memory? Or let him live alone and eventually leave forever? At this, Chloe felt embarrassed but stood her ground. She knew what she was saying was right. Joseph eventually coughed to get everyone's attention, and he spoke up. "She's got a point." Frowning, you agreed. This was something you didn't want to do, but to show Yacer that no one is afraid anymore you would have to kill him, even after all the years you spent together. With a heavy heart, you stood up and threw the blanket to the ground. "Let's do it." Chloe smiled, then put a hand on your shoulder. "Then we'll have to come up with a plan."


	30. Yacer's End

Never in a million years would you have thought that after all the pain and suffering you went through in that house that you and all your friends would go back to it. But here you were, sitting on the right side of the car in the backseat with your hands twiddling together in nervousness on your lap. Chloe had replaced her truck and bought a Fiat 500x capable of fitting five people. The blue car, fitted with tan sweats, was neither huge nor little, but it was certainly better than a truck with rust and the seats being torn apart. Julie refused to come along and Jade stayed home with her daughter so she wasn't lonely, and in all serious, she reallydidn't want to meet Yacer again after almost killing her so along ago, so it was only the five of you in that car. Chloe was the driver, Joseph was in the passenger seat, and you, Benji, and Osamu were in the back, awkwardly watching the scenery pass by out the window. With no music on the radio, the five of you sat in silence, aside from Chloe asking for directions which you could provide the answer to since you've been up and down this route for more than a decade.

Osamu was on the left side of the car, and Benji was stuck in the middle. It was like everyone _wanted_ to say something. They wanted to talk about a plan to kill Yacer, they wanted to catch up with you and tell you how sorry they are about the whole ordeal, but they couldn't. Osamu knew he had to apologize for the way he treated you back in high school. After all, he was a bully who slowly changed his ways. But after everything he's done he wondered if you still remembered and resented him for it, or you forgot about it entirely. Osamu has a wife now and a beautiful daughter, so he feels that his redemption was noteworthy. Benji noticed Osamu intently watching you, and his ocean blue eyes narrowed a bit in distaste. Back when he was a child, you occasionally talked about your old friends, one of them being Osamu. His father on the other hand would grumble something under his breathe about him, and Benji would immediately drop the conversation and move on to something else.

Around the age of five, on his birthday, Benji got to meet Osamu and watched him grab you forcefully in order to "take you home". He didn't know what was going on and felt scared, so his relationship with Osamu was in shambles and his trust in him was very low. With Yacer gone and him being your only blood relative, aside from your parents of course, your son was the only one who could protect you in more ways than childhood friends ever could. You were his birth mother. His biological parent who has been gone for almost a decade of his life, and he wanted to never let you go again because in reality, he's scared. For his whole life, Benji has been scared. Mainly from his father, and the constant backlash of students who's family members were victims of the high school burning down. Benji had to carry that guilt with him for years, and now, he finally got the one good thing in his life back. You, his mother. He was afraid that if he ever let you go, you would disappear even if he held you in his arms. Your son placed his hand on top of yours, and you involuntarily jumped. Your e/c eyes widened since you were broken out of whatever haze you were in, but you smiled knowing it was only your son looking out for you. "I'm fine, honey. Don't worry." "Are you still cold? If you want I can get you-" "It's fine, Benji, really. There's no need to trouble yourself." "Where to next, Y/n?" Chloe asked, braking at a red light. There were two choices, either go straight and continue onto the highway, or turn left and head into the forest onto a road that looks rarely used. 

"Um... go left. That road takes us right to the house." You sighed shakily and your eyebrows furled in nervousness. Involuntarily, your hands started to shake and your heartbeat sped up as Chloe followed your directions and turned down the barren, empty road. Benji tightened his grip on your hand to reassure you, but he knew his actions alone couldn't calm you down, so he looked out the window, remembering that this was the same road he ran down when he escaped so long ago. He wondered why he didn't tell the police that this was the way to get Yacer, but he was so young that he never really paid attention. The trees surrounded the two-way road, and towered over you like giants, watching all of you and swaying in the wind from the snow weighing down the branches. They almost seemed to be warning you for the danger to come, but they were nothing but trees dancing in the winter wind. The snow didn't help, especially since there were ice sheets on the road and Chloe had to swerve as to not get into a car accident. 

Slowing down, Chloe drove down the winding road and kept an eye out for the house. The car swayed on the uneven dirt road and the tires ran over small pebbles that made a crinkling sound. How Yacer could ever get to school from being this far away was beyond her knowledge, but the farther away from town he was, the better. Chloe remembered the intensity in his eyes when he killed her drug dealer in the woods and felt her stomach drop. She remembered the night she drove into the woods to find her brother, only to find out Yacer shot him and left him for dead and tried to kill her afterwards. The way Yacer would do _anything_ to keep you from knowing his secrets was what made him over-confident, and now all the luck has run out. He was no longer a feared enemy. Now, he was nothing more than a scared man. Yacer is alone, and in his untimely death, there will be no tears or regrets. Yacer deserves it for all the pain he's caused and now he's going to get a taste of his own medicine whether he likes it or not. There would be no one there to protect him, and that's just how Chloe wanted him.

The car continued to bounce and the pipes which held the tires together squeaked and groaned with every rock Chloe went over. This road was nothing more than a shortcut, everyone realized, so in a way Yacer had no real idea you were coming this way. But, like an invisible force keeping you away from the house, the car started making unnatural noises and ground to a halt. Chloe swore under her breath and smacked the steering wheel in her dilemma. Benji parted his lips and looked out the window into the forest, then unbuckled his seat belt with a disgruntled sigh. "I guess we're walking." As everyone got out of the car, you furled your eyebrows together and tried to move in haste, but you couldn't. It was as if something had glued your feet to the bottom of the car, not wanting you to leave from this spot. Trying to break free of the fear you were in, you moved your leg and your shoe hit a box stuffed under the passenger seat in front of you. Curious as to what was inside, you unbuckled your seat belt and leaned down to pick it up. Osamu was just barely getting out of the car when you opened the box. There was a revolver inside with the box of ammo along with it, as well as a gun license and proof of Chloe being a police officer. You took the revolver in your hands and checked the cylinder to make sure it was fully loaded. Six holes in the cylinder were occupied by the bullets, so if you took the trigger off the gun at this very moment you could shoot anything.

"Y/n? C'mon, what's the hold up?" Joseph asked, opening the door for you. His expression turned fearful as you nonchalantly inspected the gun in every direction possible to make sure it wouldn't misfire when you used it. "Be careful with it." Osamu told you. Looking down, you hadn't realized that the gun was facing downward at your feet. Getting out of the car with the extra box of bullets in your hand, you hand both of them to Joseph and nod, as if it was a silent plea to _only_ use them if truly necessary. Joseph sighs and understands, shoving the gun into the waistline of his pants. He took a handful of bullets and shoved as many as he could into his pocket. Chloe was still checking to see what was wrong with the car with the help of Benji by lifting up the hood. Her blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance and she tried to stay focused as hard as she could, despite the circumstances. "Looks like the battery died. Y/n, doesn't Yacer have a car at his house? I have some jumper cables in my back seat, so all we need to do is get the car and drive it over here to hot-wire it." You walked over and nervously squeezed your wrist, staring into the trees with a longing gaze. "He does. Let's go, it's freezing out here and Joseph and I are not getting caught in another blizzard." Chloe gasped and closed the hood of the car after realizing her mistake, but you truly meant it as a joke. Ordering people around isn't something you do best. 

"Mom..." Benji tried to say. You couldn't entirely look at him. He reminded you of Yacer so much, with his brown hair and blue eyes. He was a perfect copy of Yacer, especially with being a teenager now. The little boy who you loved and cherished was getting older, and it seemed only yesterday you were capable of holding him in your arms. His cheeks were rosy pink due to the cold, and his breath turned to smoke that seemed to dissipate almost as quickly as it formed. "...I'm scared that Dad will... that he'll..." You already knew what he wanted to say, so it was best if he said nothing. You smiled solemnly and caressed his cheek with your cold hand. He was almost as tall as you now, if not a few inches over your current height. His eyes were glassy, and his hand found its way to his cheek where your own hand rested, then gave it a squeeze. "You're worried that if we go back, he'll find a way to take me away again, aren't you?" He looked towards the ground and sniffled, though you couldn't tell if it was due to the cold or he was starting to cry. "No, it's not that. I _know_ he can't take you away. It's four against one." The others awkwardly stood around, contemplating whether or not they should break up the conversation you were having or not. You were glad they were giving you and your son space, but it was almost like they were sending you a telepathic message along the lines of, " _This is sweet but we really need to get going. Like, right now before Yacer realizes we're here."_

"Oh honey, look at me," Benji rose up his head on command, and listened to what you had to say despite his fears, "No matter what happens, we'll get out of this. Yacer isn't going to hurt us anymore. The love I felt... it's gone. You are my number one priority now and I'm going to make up for those lost years by spending as much time with you as possible. Okay?" Benji's lips parted and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled away from you. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." He wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed a little to calm himself down. Chloe patted him on the back and everyone started their trek through the snow to get to the house. Joseph grew anxious around all of the trees, most likely because he was stuck in the woods for almost a decade, and his senses are heightened to discover danger. Every animal, even a little squirrel or a bird was seen as a threat and he was prepared to defend himself with his makeshift weapon no longer on his body. There was a gun in his back pocket though, which you regret giving to him. He was still a wild-man, regardless of his sixteen years of life in civilization. Chloe walked next to him to calm him down, but you could see it in his eyes. He was nothing more than a scared boy. Not entirely a man, but a boy. His sister tried her best to reassure him that everything would be alright, but you could tell in his eyes Joseph wasn't acting like himself. Osamu stayed at the back of the group since he didn't really have any need to talk to someone whereas you and Benji stood next to each other in an attempt to reassure each other that once Yacer was gone, you'd live normal and happy lives.

Much to everyone's dismay, the house came into view through some trees and bushes. "Grandma died here..." Benji whispered, interlocking his hand with yours. He always did this as a little boy. Whenever he was scared or intimidated, he would interlock his hand with yours and squeeze it tightly. You would always do the same to show him there was nothing to be afraid of, and be prepared to defend your child's life. When Yacer killed his mother, Debra, Benji _watched_ it happen right before his eyes as a child. To make things right, you and your friends would need to make Yacer pay for everything he's done. The high school that burned down would finally be avenged and all of the families could finally be relieved knowing the man who took their children away from "Sh, it's alright." You whispered, following Chloe. Joseph and Chloe hid behind a rock covered by a bush to look out for any movement. Joseph got out the gun and took the safety off in order to use it if necessary, but you wondered if he even could use it. Chloe was the cop here, and spent almost a year of training to even have the permission of being able to have a gun in her personal car. She whispered something incomprehensible and Joseph handed her the gun and bullets for safe keeping. Osamu crouched and looked around to make sure Yacer wasn't outside. Putting the safety back on, Chloe made everyone pay attention to her. "We need to come up with a strategy. We could all either burst through the door and immediately kill Yacer and burn the house down, or we could capture Yacer and torture him and _then_ kill him. We'll put it to a vote, but in all honesty I'm not too keen on torturing someone so raise your hand if you want to do the first option."

Everyone raised their hand for the first option so torture was definitely out of the question. It was five against one so a quick and easy death was all he was going to get, regardless of your hatred towards this lowlife of a man. No one wanted to move from their spot, but once Osamu stood up and started walking towards the barren looking house everyone decided to follow. Joseph and Chloe followed you with Benji trailing behind way at the back, but you didn't mind. If he was more comfortable staying away, you respected his wishes. Watching Chloe sneak up to the back door, she tried the handle in hopes that it would budge even slightly. Benji released a long breath he didn't know he had been holding in and after realizing the door was locked, and Joseph tried to calm him down by putting his hand on his shoulder. Huffing in exasperation, Chloe signaled Osamu to join alongside her as if she was going to use their strength to push the door open by force. Holding the gun in her hands as tightly as she could, she helped Osamu hit the door, creating a lot of noise. You could see the determination in their eyes in the hopes of getting the door open, "Uh, Chloe, maybe we should just break a window instead-" The door burst open after the one last hard push and Chloe ran inside with her gun drawn and ready to use it. Osamu was pushed to the side by the force of Chloe's body which had grown muscular due to months of training. She's been waiting more than a decade to get her revenge and Chloe was willing to kill Yacer herself if need be. "Where are you hiding, you coward? Come and face us like the killer you are, Yacer! Y/n and Benji aren't afraid of you anymore, and I sure as hell aren't afraid of you. Y/n!" Chloe exclaimed, turning her head so fast you thought you blinked and missed it. 

"Group up with Benji and see if you can find any sign of where he is. He might've left and ran off while leaving his car behind." Sighing, you bit your cheek to calm yourself down, but to no avail. "Even if we do find him and kill him, aren't we no better than he is?" Osamu grumbled. He _did_ have a point, but this was to end something going on for long enough. He wasn't a serial killer in the general sense, but he chose his victims carefully. They were all potential love interests that could give him the love and affection he never got as a child. He mistook fondness and adoration into worship and infatuation to the point where he wasn't even a human being anymore. This _marriage_ was nothing more than obsession, and then that obsession forced him to become a father. But just like his own father, he pushed away any attention his own flesh and blood would give him in fear that he too will create a monster. Chloe realized this too, lowering her gun a bit but not putting the safety back on in case Yacer sneaks up on them. "If you kill someone, it's true you're no better than they are, but this is Yacer Sho. There is blood on his hands for the girls and boys he's targeted in Japan, there's almost the entire high school, and his own mother. This is what needs to be done, otherwise he'll escape again just like last time and find someone else to fulfill his weird fantasy of being happy. There's no arguing about this." He nods, realizing that everything Chloe said was right. "Joseph, Osamu, you two go look around too." Choe said, then started looking. You and your son exchanged looks of pure misery and fear before deciding to start walking around what used to be home. 

Benji held onto your arm as best as he could like he always used to with your leg when he was a toddler. "We should check the basement. He might be in there." You told your son, who's blue eyes and brown hair reminded you so much of Yacer. But he knew better than to be a bad person, at least you hoped. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Chloe go upstairs with the gun still in hand. Osamu and Joseph were checking inane places for him to hide like under the sofa or the cabinet below the kitchen sink. Playing with the handle of the door, you realized it was locked. Your breath hitched involuntarily as you realized this door locks _on the inside_ of the basement where the steps are.He's most likely down there, hiding in a corner like the coward he is. "Mom? Where are the keys?" Benji broke you out of your daze once you turned around and saw him looking at the key rack. There was always one key designated for the basement, and it was gone. Less than five minutes in this house and you already managed to find him. A stroke of luck perhaps, but neither good or bad. "Osamu, get over here." You whispered, coaxing him with a flick of your hand. He rushed over as quietly as possible and saw you fumble with the basement door handle as a demonstration. "It locks on the inside. He's in there." You whispered again, a slight smile coming to your lips, which you had to hide. "Do you think you can bust this open with me, Benji?" Osamu asks, moving you out of the way only slightly. Chloe came downstairs in a hurry and fixed the hair flying and she went down each and every step. Joseph was walking over to the basement door as well and coaxed Chloe over with a finger to his mouth to stay silent, and she understood. Tiptoeing to the door that stood between the five of you, you all collectively used your body weight to get the tightly locked door open. From the first push, it wouldn't budge, but you could very faintly hear a terrified gasp and feet pounding to another hiding spot. 

"He's down there! Push again!" Chloe demanded, backing up. With everyone's combined weight and momentum, the basement door finally succumbed and slammed against the stairway wall. Osamu and Chloe were the first to head down into the dark basement devoid of any light aside from the doorway being the only source, and even then you would need to be careful where you looked in case of tripping. A high pitched scream erupted from the bowels of the basement followed by a gunshot, then silence. Benji risked a step down to check on them, but a person started sprinting up the stairs and pushed your son to the ground. Blood fell onto Benji's sweater, making him attempt to wipe it off in a hurry while making nervous noises. The figure was keeping a hand atop a bloody bullet hole in his shoulder, and his mouth was open in a state of pain. "W-What do you want from me?" Yacer demanded, tightening the grip on his shoulder. Blood seeped through the slits between his fingers despite his best efforts, and Joseph brought Benji to his feet. Chloe ran up the stairs, her cheek slit by something sharp that Yacer must have dropped down in the dark. It was bleeding only a little bit, but you could tell it was going to scar. Osamu came up after, his face mixed with pain and anger. "Y/n, help me!" He took a step towards you, his eyes wild. Instead of acting afraid, you clenched your fists and looked Chloe in the eyes, allowing her to kill him. "Do it, Chloe." Yacer tried to turn around, only to be met with a gun to the back of the head. "Benji..." He whispered, asking for any kind of sympathy that no one would give him. Chloe shot Yacer in the knee to make him kneel, and he cried out in pain again after falling to the floor. "I want to see this bastard cry first. I want him to feel the pain everyone felt when he tried to kill them!" Chloe hit him in the face and held his hair with her hand to keep him upright.

"Before we get rid of you, I have a question to ask." Yacer groaned and avoided eye contact with her, which she saw as a threat. "Fine, then I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way." Hitting him in the face, he was sent to the ground and cried out in pain. "We need jumper cables. Do you have them?" At the question, he narrowed his eyes in disbelief and asked, "Jumper cables?" Chloe put her finger on the trigger and kicked him in the gut using her knee. "Jumper cables, dumbass! You obviously know English so why are you asking questions-" "I heard you, I heard you!" Yacer coughed out, his eyes still not meeting her. "Yes, I have them. Why?" Chloe let go of him and shoved Yacer to the floor, handing the gun to you. "You know why." Then started walking towards the garage. From those three words alone, you didn't know if she wanted you to kill Yacer yourself, or she was answering Yacer's question. Regardless, it seemed to be an answer for the two of you. Chloe and Osamu started walking to the garage, so she entrusted you to kill Yacer. Despite everything, he was still your husband and the father of your children. You couldn't just kill him after everything you've been through together, regardless of all of the horrible things he's done. Joseph noticed you staring down at the gun and tapped your shoulder gently to get your attention. You looked up at him and noticed that his lips were pursed together. "If you don't want to do it, just know I'm willing." Benji was somewhere off in the kitchen wiping the blood off him, but he you knew he didn't want to see his own father get killed in front of him.

"It's fine. I can do it." Walking over to Yacer, who continued to groan in pain on the floor, you got on your knees and lifted Yacer's head onto your thighs. His breath was shaky and you knew he didn't have much time left. This all started back in high school because of one mistake you made, becoming his friend. When you first met him, he seemed to be nothing more than a scared foreign exchange student that needed guidance. But in some weird, twisted way, you didn't regret it. It's been an adventure, almost. Then you realized something. Throughout this entire mess, your parents/guardians didn't once try to find you and bring you back home safely. Did they even know about Benji, their grandson? It was almost like they forgot about you because of him. Now you probably didn't even have a home because they thought you were missing or dead. Yacer coughed and hiccuped, then readjusted himself to look up at you. His face was buried into your thighs, his sobs barely traceable. Has he ever cried in front of you before? He knew he was going to die, so crying wouldn't help him, it only made him seem weak since he could create death very easily. Yacer's eyes were filling with tears, probably due to the pain, but you thought it was because you betrayed him. Regardless, he felt the cold metal of the muzzle on the gun touch a spot of his head where if a bullet goes clean through, the bullet would kill the brain in seconds. To make him calm down, you caressed his hair in a reassuring manner as if you were some deity offering him forgiveness for his sins.

Putting your finger on the trigger, he gasps and tightens his grip on you despite the pain he's in. His blue eyes met with your e/c ones, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Wait. I need to ask you something." Sighing, you comply and ask, "What is it?" Joseph stood and listened to the whole ordeal a few feet away, but he was looking out at the snow to keep himself occupied. Benji probably went into the garage as to only hear the gunshot, not see it. Gulping, Yacer's breathing became unsteady and he started shaking. "Will it hurt?" Shaking your head, your expression is unfading. "No, it will be quick." In his final moments, it gave Yacer some type of relief. With a heavy heart, he closed his eyes and shakily sighed to ready himself for death. Justice would be brought to everyone he's hurt with just the pull of a trigger, his father, his mother, the entire school, and his family and friends were eventually turned on him in the end. But it didn't hurt you to do this, not even a little bit. Yacer knew this was going to happen, and he accepted it. All of the men and women who he's met and tricked would finally be avenged. Sending him a prayer, you finally pull the trigger. With the last bit of strength he's had, Yacer goes limp in your arms and his head falls onto your lap. Throwing the gun to your side, you sigh and hang your head. Yacer Sho was finally dead.


	31. Epilogue: She's my Sunshine

A few months later, Yacer is still on the front page of the tabloids with the news discussing who he was as a person and his pure righteousness that made him the man who he was before his violent end. No matter where you went, you saw his face with the words, "Mentally ill Murderer Meets His Demise By Wife!" plastered on the front page, along with your old high school photo and your son as an infant in smaller images right next to his, almost as if they were painting a picture of a "normal" family turned disorderly and downright cruel.

Your parents/guardians visit regularly, constantly reminding you how devastated they were in knowing they couldn't protect their child, as well as their own grandson. But each and every time, you told them that they didn't need to worry anymore and that you were going to stay happy, healthy, and careful from now on.

Despite the constant bombardment of newscasters hoping to get an interview of you and your son purely for their own profit, Chloe put up a fight against them by protecting you and Benji in her own home when they appeared on her doorstep. You were always a quiet, simple minded person, one where if someone were to stand up for you, you would feel the need to repay them for the hassle. You would help out around her home like rearranging furniture, doing dishes, dusting or mopping, just about anything that would give you some kind of worth since you had nothing better to do.

Benji would help out sometimes too, occasionally using his height to his advantage to reach a high place in order to clean it, and Chloe would be grateful, albeit a little disheartened knowing after everything you and your son went through, you still wanted to make yourselves worthy of living in her home and not act like freeloaders. Still, there was Joseph, Chloe's lost and lonely little brother, better known as your high school boyfriend who simply lived here and breathed here, and was never really his true self.

He's been adjusting to civilization a lot easier now since living in a forest like a caveman for more than a decade, but there were always times when he would forget how to use common household objects. He would cook meat on a fork near a roaring fireplace despite the fact Chloe owned a stove, and Benji always asked if he wanted to sit at the table. Joseph would decline, and sit hunched in the corner chewing on a poorly heated piece of meat as if he were back in the wilderness beside his wolf brethren. 

At other times, he would sit in the bathtub for hours on end until the water turned icy cold, purely to remember what the flowing rivers of the forest had felt like. He had changed immensely and yet, he always tried his best to be the fun-loving teenager he lost the chance to be so many years ago. 

As for your son, he tried to be the child you never got to raise since Yacer forced him out of the house when he was only ten. He would ask you to read to him at night, sometimes telling stories you made up off the top of your head while jazz music played softly throughout the living room. You would bake together and laugh over something stupid like a measurement gone wrong or accidentally getting flour in your hair and on your face. Osamu, Jade, and Julia visited too, mostly to catch up with Chloe or ask Benji to help with homework. 

It was the simple things that made your life worth living again, and with Yacer gone, you felt relieved knowing there wasn't a constant feeling of dread hanging over you and your family anymore. There was no funeral for Yacer either, not after all the horrible things he's done. The authorities simply gave him an autopsy and buried him who knows where. You weren't going to visit, no one will. You weren't even sure if they gave him a tombstone.

You shook the thought out of your mind, continuing to read the book in your hands despite the fact you've been looking at the same page for a matter of minutes. Sighing and shutting it, you hold it close to your chest and stare up at the ceiling on the comfortable couch. Chloe was beside you watching some television show you didn't know the name of, but once you started moving her head turned and her short brown hair swayed against her cheek.

A small smile managed to creep its way onto her lips as she stared at you. "That page must be really interesting, especially since you've been staring at it for the past five minutes." You laughed and lazily lolled your head to the side to stare her in the eye. "What can I say? I'm a slow reader." You joked back, managing to have a voice crack on the word "reader". Chloe laughed and nudged you in the shoulder like old times, always acting like a big sister. However, as time went on you too have gotten a lot closer than originally intended. 

It was mostly things that could be brushed off such as drinking from the same glass or sharing a blanket on the couch after a long day, but sometimes there were more intimate moments the two of you would share. Dancing together as close as possible, where her hand was on your waist and the other intertwined with your left hand, while your other hand was wrapping around her waist as well. It wasn't music to dance to with a friend, but songs that you've heard before whenever Yacer would want to provide some kind of comfort when you were locked away inside his home. 

With Yacer, it was fast, awkward, and clumsy, almost like he was dancing with you as a way of saying, "You are with me, now and forever. With you in my arms, I can never let you go, just the way I want. Whenever I am with you, I am selfish in the fact your are mine and mine alone." With Chloe however, the dance was intimate and respectful, close but not too close, but just enough contact with each other to cause some kind of tension building up inside both of you.

Chloe's movements were more akin to convey, "I've got you, and nothing will ever, ever hurt you anymore. If you ever wish to pull away, I will respect your judgement and never cause any harm to you, mentally or physically. You're safe in my arms, and if anyone were to ever pull you away, I will only tighten my grip in the hopes you never leave my side again." Your heart would skip a beat purely from her touch alone and sometimes she would whisper to you the lyrics of the song as she held you close.

These dances happen more frequently now in the dead of night, normally when Benji and Joseph are asleep and it was just you two against the world. It wasn't a very large age difference either, especially since you were well into your teen years when you met Chloe, who was going to turn twenty soon. Now that Benji is all grown up, you and Chloe have aged as well despite your best efforts. After all, Chloe was a criminal investigator now, her life was centered around stress and anxiety from criminals or murderers wanting to perform some kind disturbance to society. 

You had tried to get a job at the library and are due for an interview next Wednesday, so instead of sitting around the house all day you would provide money for your family too and hoped it would relieve some of Chloe's stress from work related issues. Today was her day off though, so the two of you could do whatever you wanted, together.

Joseph was working in the backyard and Benji was doing homework upstairs, so right now, it was just the two of you hanging out together with the television playing in the background, but it had been ignored long before the two of you started the conversation. It was almost like Chloe was lost in thought too as you continued talking to one another, both hers and your brain were on autopilot for most of it, and using small talk to keep your interests flowing so that the two of you wouldn't be left in awkward silence.

"...So then I said, _Hey, dude! I hope Alcatraz still accepts prisoners, because you're one of the worst!_ He wasn't happy in the slightest, and neither was my partner when I said that. Whew, I regretted it. The rest of the car ride was silent after that." Chloe breathed out, nodding to herself while lost in thought. You blinked, opening your mouth slightly in surprise. For the entirety of her telling a story she seemed so passionate about, you had just been sitting there idly, and making noises in acknowledgement as she continued. "Ha, so um, what happened next?" 

You felt bad, but you figured it was the only way to keep her story going. In retrospect, it only seemed like you were egging her on to tell a story that wasn't very interesting in the first place. She could boast about surviving a shootout and even then you would sound uninterested without really meaning to. Chloe noticed how dull your voice sounded despite your best efforts, and with a spring in her step, turned off the TV and got to her feet without taking her beautiful blue eyes off of you.

"I think you and I should do something else. Something a little more fun." She said softly, reaching her hand out for you to take it. Almost immediately, you obliged by putting your hand in hers and standing up to about her shoulders. Despite how much you've grown these past few years, Chloe was definitely a lot taller than you, and continuously made sure she reminded you of that fact by bending down a bit to even make proper eye contact with you. She was a good 6"5, with boots of course, but even then it was quite funny for her to be the tallest person in the house, with Benji being a close second.

"If you wanted to dance you could've just said so." You laughed, still holding her hand as she turned on the radio. Soft jazz music played out in the living room, the excitement of it all already starting to make your hand move in time with the music. "Well, I think the surprise of it all makes it more interesting. Now come on, let's see how well you can keep up with me." Pulling you closer, which made your feet stumble a bit from trying to regain themselves, she grinned and put her arm around your waist, and her other hand in your own.

Your breath hitched as she slowly pushed you against the wall, yet despite your best efforts the wall still made a thump sound as she pressed her body against your own. Chloe eyed you up and down as she playfully moved your arms above your head and ever so sneakily, pressed her leg between your thighs. "Chloe-" You gasp out in a whisper, hoping your son doesn't hear from upstairs. "What are you doing?" You whisper again, watching the taller woman smile and simply hold you tight, her voice humming the instrumental version of the love song. 

She ran her cold, long fingers through your h/c locks as she continued humming softly and reassuringly. You let out a shaky gasp as her leg moved deeper into your thighs, a soft giggle coming out of her mid-hum. Ocean blue eyes ran up and down your body in silent desire, as if she wanted to do something to you but hesitated in case you were to pull away in fear. As much as you hated to admit it, you looked everywhere but in her eyes. There was a tension in the air as the two of you continued this silent exchange of affection, but after what felt like an eternity the song finally ended and Chloe stopped humming. You felt her hands lovingly caressing your cheek, then you looked up into her eyes. 

"Y/n..." She sighed out, leaning in and pressing her forehead against your own. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" You felt her body press against your own, and with your heart quickening its pace you realized that any and all space between the two of you was gone. Yacer used to do this with you as often as he could, and no matter how much you thrashed or fought, he would never let you pull away and end up succumbing to whatever he wanted to do to you.

But now, with Chloe, you felt... safe. She was close, but close enough where you felt comfortable enough to move and enjoy her company all while feeling a sense of excitement. Chloe put _your_ feelings before her own, something Yacer never did. Clearing your throat, you stare Chloe in the eyes and smile back, closing the space between the two of you. No words were needed to describe how you felt, after all, the two of you both wanted this. Her lips brushed against your own to ask for the ability to kiss you, but you had a strong suspicion that she was playing with you.

"I..." You breath out, wrapping your arms around her shoulders, "I love you... so much, Chloe." It took every ounce of confidence you had to finally say it out loud, and she smiled. "I love you too, Y/n." The two of you pressed your lips together, hesitantly at first, but once you leaned in closer into the kiss she put her hands to your cheeks and kissed back. The song on the radio continued playing in the back of your mind since you could only think about Chloe right now.

There were several smaller kisses between the two of you, mostly little nips or gentle brushes that ended with more tension than you realized. Chloe blinked and pressed her lips to yours one last time and pulled away with a relaxed sigh knowing that you finally accepted her feelings and the two of you could finally be together again. "Promise me you'll never leave my side. I can't bear the thought of losing you again." Chloe pleaded, her eyes welling with tears before giving you another kiss. You accepted it and smiled. "Chloe, look at me, I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

* * *

"I hate to ask this, but before you found me, did you date any other women?" You asked before taking another sip of your beverage. A week has passed since you and Chloe shared a kiss together, and right now the two of you were on a date in a bustling little cafe somewhere downtown called Crystal Cafe. It was overcast, with the sun peaking through the clouds, but not enough to give someone a sunburn. The two of you were wearing comfy clothing, especially for such a calm afternoon such as this. Chloe had taro flavored bubble tea and you had a drink of your preference. 

With her head resting on her hand and with her back slouched, she took another sip of her bubble tea, and you watched the tapioca pearls go up the straw and into her mouth. She made a noise as if to think of what to say that could best please your question, but you could tell whatever she was going to say was a neutral response. "I dated a few people, mostly girls, but they all fell through in the end. Work came first, I had to raise Benji... I had to find you." 

You let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding. You felt your chest and shoulders settle and to hide your relief you brought the cup to your mouth and took another sip. "Aw, are you jealous, _babe_?" Chloe smirked, then laughed at your reaction. The cup almost fell onto the table as you set it back down, but you only placed your hands onto the table and smiled halfheartedly. "Hey, gimme your hand," You requested, offering her a palm. Tilting her head to the side, she gave you her right hand and kept her left around the bubble tea. Her skin was soft as you grasped her cold hand and your fingers intertwined together in perfect bliss.

"Okay, you got me. Now what is it?" Squirming in your chair, you tried to suppress a smile knowing she gave you a nickname. "I feel like I should come up with a nickname for you too." Chloe grinned and took another sip of her drink. "You don't have to. Just call me something you're comfortable with." She replied, her mouth filled with a good amount of tapioca pearls. "I could call you Sweetheart." You suggested, earning a nod from the short-haired woman. "You _could_ , but what about something with more... I don't know... excitement? You basically sound like a grandma talking to her grand-kids."

"Then I can't come up with anything." Licking her lips, she suggests, "Honey is a good nickname. Love-bug, too..." Taking another sip of your beverage, you look down and realized you've finished it all. "Honey and love-bug. That sounds fantastic." Chloe blinks and stares at you a bit longer out of sheer joy alone, knowing that she gets to see you everyday, have you wake up in her arms, discuss nicknames for one another, even kiss and hug.

For a moment, she forgot Yacer Sho was dead and gone. Right now, it was just the two of you, holding hands at a little cafe and whispering sweet nothings to one another as soft music plays through the speakers. She watched you pout and show her the empty cup, complaining that you didn't get to enjoy your beverage a bit longer than you could have. She offered the opportunity for you to drink from her bubble tea, but you politely declined, only to steal a sip when she wasn't looking and gave your opinion on the taste of the taro flavor.

The two of you shared another kiss before Chloe paid for the drinks and the two of you left for home, her arm wrapped around your waist and your right arm around her back as the two of you walked home discussing what to make for dinner. Yacer Sho and Debra Sho were nothing more than a distant memory now, after all you were much happier with Joseph, Benji, and Chloe than you had been in a very long time. Ms. Gates still teaches too, and Osamu, Jade, and Julie helped you in anyway they could. From now on, you were in control of your life, and you and Chloe were going to be together, always. Now and forever.


End file.
